High School Never Ends
by Shelberrrz
Summary: This is what would happen if all of the Grey's characters went to high school together. Or, at least, this is how I imagine it. All of the characters are included in this fiction, it isn't focused on just one person or one pairing.
1. First Day of School

**A/N:** I have been reading these 'Grey's characters in high school' fictions and it inspired me to write one of my own. Only, it won't be focused on one couple or one character, it will be focused on all of them. Including George, because I miss him way too much not to make him a part of this. I will write another chapter, actually, it depends on how many people like it. If you all want more, I will give you more. I'm basically going to be making this up as I go along. It's not all planned. FYI: Meredith and Lexie don't know they are sisters yet.

* * *

**Chapter One: First Day of School**

It's a new school year, a time for old friends to reunite, a time for brand new relationships to form, and a time to learn. Let's not forget about the drama. What would high school be without high school drama? What these students don't know yet, is there will be plenty of high school drama this year. Drama with old friends, new friends, and everyone in between.

Let's begin with Meredith Grey, she is a junior this year. Her hazel eyes searched the halls for any familiar faces after the first bell rung. A smile crept on her face when she spotted that handsome, dark-haired boy, "Derek!" She called his name as though she hadn't just seen him the week before.

He was standing by his locker on the Junior and Senior hallway, and smiled when his eyes met with hers. Walking across the hall, she kept her eyes locked with his until she filled the space between them and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, pretty," he smiled, pulling out of the hug to kiss her cheek.

This provoked a giggle to be released from Meredith's lips, "Hey."

A timid girl turned the corner with her folder and some books filling her arms. But her, along with everything she was carrying, went flying when Alex Karev turned the corner talking to one of his wrestling buddies and bumping right into the girl. Before she hit the floor, she bumped into Meredith. A frown filled Derek's face as he watched Alex continue to walk down the hallway without any care for the girl he had just knocked down, "Karev, you know, you could at least apologize."

But he merely turned his head and scoffed, "Whatever," then kept walking.

Meredith bent over to help the girl gather up her things, "Nevermind Alex, he can be a real jerk sometimes."

"More like all the time," Derek said, helping the girl up from the floor before Meredith handed her her things.

"It's okay," she told them, "thank you."

"Are you new here?" Derek asked her.

"I am… and I'm a little lost. Could you point me in the direction of the freshman hallway?"

"Sure," Meredith told her, "if you go straight down that hall, all the way down, you'll find a hallway with a red sign that says A Hall. That's freshman hall," Meredith pointed, "You mind if I see your class schedule?"

"Sure," she answered, handing Meredith the small, blue sheet of paper.

Meredith's hazel eyes scanned over the paper, "Oh, hey," she started, "We have fifth hour together. That's Mr. Morales. He's a good Spanish teacher. But you're new, so he might pick on you a little bit. You learn to get used to it."

Derek looked over Meredith's shoulder and something on the girl's schedule caught his attention. The girl laughed softly as Meredith gave her back her schedule, "So I guess I'll see you fifth hour, then?"

"You will," Meredith smiled as the girl departed down the hall, "She was nice," she said, turning to Derek.

"Yeah, and you two share more than just your fifth hour class."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Her name was Alexandria _Grey_," he paused, "She could be your sister," joking, he put his arm over her shoulder as they started down the hall. Meredith playfully rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

In the back of the AP English class sat Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt who started dating last year when Owen was new to the school. The room was nearly empty. Not all of the students have entered the classroom yet.

"I'm glad we have first hour together," he smiled in her direction, turning in his desk so he could face Cristina behind him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that?" Cristina asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not a morning person, so starting off my mornings seeing you will make the rest of the day a lot easier."

Cristina playfully stuck a finger in her mouth and pretended to gag herself, then she let out a soft laugh. Her dark eyes dashed around the classroom, "I wonder if Mer will have this class," she paused, seeing an unfamiliar face enter the room, "Huh, she's new."

Owen's eyes followed Cristina's, and they widened when his eyes met with the other girl, "Teddy," he said to himself.

"Teddy?" Cristina's face twisted as she watched Owen get up from his seat.

"Teddy," he said loud enough for the girl to hear this time.

Teddy's face lit up and she opened her arms to him, "Owen."

Cristina's expression remained the same as she observed the two of them.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Owen asked, pulling out of the hug.

"My dad got a job here in Seattle," she smiled at him.

"Come here, there is someone I want you to meet," he took her by the hand and lead her to an empty desk beside Cristina before sitting back down in his own desk, "Teddy, this is Cristina… she's my girlfriend," he said, smiling at the brunette.

Suddenly, Teddy's brows lifted and a shocked expression filled her features, "Girlfriend?"

Cristina's face twisted again at her reaction, "Yes," she said with an attitude, "he said girlfriend."

"Oh, I didn't -- I meant, yay, girlfriend," she nervously chuckled.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Cristina slumped back in her seat and avoided looking at the other girl.

"Cristina, Teddy and I went to middle school through sophomore year in high school together, and we've been best friends for a long time."

Cristina rolled her eyes, "Congratulations," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Outside, Alex had the gorgeous redhead, Addison Montgomery, against the brick wall of the school building.

"Alex, I need to get to the gym. I'm going to be late, and late is not something I wanna be on the first day of school," she giggled as Alex placed kisses on the crook of her neck.

"Ads, it's only gym."

"Seriously," she grinned, and finally he removed his lips from her neck, "You're a bad influence."

He smiled at her before pushing his lips into hers for a moment.

"I'll see you after class," she told him, beginning to walk away before she felt a strong, firm hand smack her ass, eliciting a shriek from her mouth. Her jaw dropped as she looked back at him, but he could plainly see the smile on her face, "Alex Karev," she playfully scolded him.

"You liked it," he grinned, watching her roll her eyes and continue down the sidewalk.

When Alex entered the school building, he spotted Izzie Stevens coming down the hallway, and she spotted him as well. But as soon as her eyes connected with his, she rolled them and avoided any contact after that.

"Izzie," he sighed, "How long are you gonna act like this toward me?"

"Leave me alone," she said, passing him in the hall.

"Izzie," but before he could turn to face her, she had entered her classroom.

* * *

Just as she entered the class, the bell rang. She felt a little satisfied that Alex was late for class. Izzie entered the class further and dropped her backpack to the tile floor, plopping down into a chair next to George. She then laid her head on the table.

"Looks like we have art class together," he paused, noticing the look on her face, "Something wrong?"

She just sighed deeply, "Alex is here."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said, lifting her head up for a moment, "I thought you said he would be at a different school this year?"

"That's what I heard from Cristina," George told her, leaning his temple against his fist, "You can't still be mad at him. That happened like three months ago."

"It still hurts, George," Izzie snapped at him. She let out another sigh and laid her head back down, "I wonder if he still goes out with Addison."

George shrugged his shoulders, "I doubt it. I mean, they didn't seem to like each other very much after he… you know…"

"It's okay, George," she sighed, "You can say it. After he cheated on me."

George looked at her sympathetically.

"You know, if Alex _is_ still with Addison, I feel bad for her. He's gonna break her heart just like he broke mine. You know what I think," Izzie continued to ramble on, lifting her head from the table again, "I think he's just trying to get into all the girls' pants at this school. Just sleep with them, and toss them aside. He's such a manwhore. Right next to Mark Sloan on the list of manwhores…"

Then, suddenly, she heard someone loudly clear their throat from behind her. "That's not very nice," Mark said with a grin on his face.

"You can't deny it," Izzie winced at him.

"Did I say I was denying it? I just said it wasn't very nice," he winked in her direction with that same smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Callie's first hour Science class (most of out characters' favorite class), Callie sat near the front listening to the teacher's monotone explanation of the classroom rules and regulations. As he was speaking, a beautiful, dimple-faced blonde entered the room, "Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble finding the class."

"Alright, have a seat. I'll excuse it, but this will be the first and last time," Mr. Rivon said. The blonde nodded and found an empty seat right next to Callie. She flashed a dimpled smile in her direction before the teacher proceeded to give the rules. But he didn't get too far along before his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He paused, reading the caller ID and he lifted his finger to the class, "One moment, I need to take this. Just remain quiet," and then he stepped out of the classroom and he students started to talk amongst themselves.

"Hi," the blonde said, her tone was perky, "I'm Arizona Robbins," she extended her hand to the other girl.

"Callie," she replied, shaking her hand.

"This is a nice school. The halls are a little confusing, but other than that," she ended her sentence with a soft giggle.

Callie smiled at her, "Yeah. I remember when I was new here, It took me forever to find my way… I can help you if you want?"

Arizona nodded, her dimples having yet to disappear, "Sounds like a plan."

All conversation ceased when Mr. Rivon stepped back into the room, and the two girls shared one more smile with one another before paying attention once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The more reviews I get, the more I will want to write another chapter... wink wink.

-Shelby.


	2. Oh, Teenagers

**A/N: **Like I said before, this fiction is not planned. So if you wanna message me with some ideas, I'll be sure to give you credit at the end of the chapter. I'm also bad at reading over my chapter once it's finished because I'm so anxious to put it on here, so forgive me for any grammar, spelling, mistakes of any kind.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Oh, Teenagers**

That same day, after the bell for the end of forth period rang, Callie and Arizona left the Pre Calc class together. "Okay, so what class do you have now?" Callie asked the other girl.

Arizona took her schedule from her light pink bag and her blue eyes scanned over it, "Art," she read from the paper before her blue eyes then met with Callie's chocolate brown ones.

Callie looked at her own schedule and she laughed to herself when she noticed that she had Art that hour too, "This is too weird. I think we have the same schedules."

Arizona took a peek of Callie's blue sheet of paper, then compared it with hers, "You're right. We have all of the same classes," then there was that dimpled smile again, and Callie found herself really attracted to this blonde beauty, "I guess it's a good thing I like you," she giggled, nudging Callie in the arm.

"I guess you're right," Callie replied, hoping she didn't just turn a bright red.

"Hey," the blonde paused, looking at Callie's schedule again, "your name's Calliope?"

Callie's smile dropped at the sound of her name, and she quickly turned the blue sheet over, "Um.. Yeah. I know it's bad, I really, really hate--"

"What do you mean it's bad?" Arizona's dimples faded, and her brows furrowed, "I happen to love your name."

"Really?" Callie cocked an eyebrow, "You like the name… Calliope?" She felt like shuttering at the sound of it.

Her dimples came into view again, and she nodded her head, "Of course. It's not a bad name at all. I mean, look at _my _name. Arizona. It's not exactly a _normal_ name, but you know what I say? Screw normal. Normal is for losers. I really like your name, Calliope."

This brought a smile to Callie's face as they both walked side by side down the hall, "And I really like your name too."

* * *

Cristina left the science class with George by her side, "That teacher is so boring. I can't have a boring science teacher, George. I swear, he talks just like that clear eyes guy," Cristina said, yawning as if Mr. Rivon almost put her to sleep.

"Have you seen Alex at all today?" George asked, adjusting his backpack strap over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she answered, "He had my second hour. He couldn't keep his hands off of Giggly McRedhead."

"Addison?"

"Uh huh," Cristina was clearly uninterested in this conversation.

"Did it look like they were together?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, "I don't know," she scoffed, "Oh, Mer!" Cristina shouted from down the hall upon seeing her mousy-haired friend, then she darted in her direction.

"Bye," George said to himself, waving at Cristina's retreating figure.

"Mer," Cristina said, catching up with her best friend.

"Cristina," Meredith smiled.

"What's your next class?" She asked curiously. She hoped she at least had _one_ class with her best friend. Never, in all the years they have been attending this school, had they not had almost all the same classes.

"I have Spanish."

Cristina groaned, looking up at the ceiling for a moment, "I have art, lemme see your schedule," she said, becoming grabby as she rummaged for the small, blue slip of paper in Meredith's binder. She scanned over the paper, and was disappointed when she noticed that Meredith didn't have any of her classes, "Seriously?" She started, holding the paper in front of Meredith.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have any classes together this semester! That's what's wrong," Cristina held in her urge to ball the piece of paper up and toss it onto the floor. Instead, she placed it back into Meredith's binder.

"Aw, seriously?"

"Seriously," Cristina confirmed.

"We always have our classes together," Meredith whined slightly.

Cristina crossed her arms over her chest, realizing she was walking the wrong way. Art class was on the other end of the hall she was on, "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch," she groaned, turning in place and heading down the hall.

"See ya," Meredith replied.

"Hey, Mer!" Cristina said as she turned around, remembering something she wanted to say about this new Teddy chick, but Meredith was already gone. "Dammit," she said under her breath, turning back around and proceeding down the hallway.

* * *

Meredith entered the Spanish room, with a 'nice' greeting from Mr. Morales on her way inside, "Hola, Meredith," he smiled as he sat at his computer, "I see you couldn't find a hair brush over the summer," he teased her, laughing at his own joke.

Meredith rolled her eyes playfully with a large grin on her face, "And I see you decided to shave your head, that comb over wasn't working for you, Mr. Morales. Wait, did you shave it, or did the rest decide it was just time to fall out?"

Mr. Morales laughed, "That was a good one."

Lexie laughed a little as well as Meredith took a desk next to hers, "See what I mean? He teases everyone."

"Yeah," Lexie smiled, "He already got me right before you came in. "He called me freshmeat and told me I looked like I belonged in elementary school."

Meredith giggled a little bit.

Once all of the students had piled into the classroom, Mr. Morales began to call role, stopping when he got to Meredith and Lexie. "Oh, so we got two Grey's up in this classroom," he smiled, looking up at the two of them.

"Your name's Grey?" Lexie asked Meredith.

"Mhm," Meredith nodded.

"So, you're Meredith _Grey_?"

"Yes," Meredith answered a little slower this time.

"Grey, as in G. R. E. Y. Grey?"

"That's my name," Meredith let out a small chuckle, "Why, what's wrong with that?"

Lexie looked as though she was going to faint, and Meredith was curious to know why, "Alexandra?"

"Huh?" Lexie asked, snapping back into reality.

"What is it?"

Lexie swallowed the saliva in her mouth and shook her head quickly, "N-Nothing. I'm fine." She said, looking straight ahead, "I need to go to the restroom," She rose from her seat and went to Mr. Morales' desk who then gave her permission to leave class…

She never returned.

* * *

Izzie had gym class that hour, and the first thing she did was go to the restroom inside the small building. Sixteen year old Izzie had a secret that no one, not her family, not even her best friend… no one new about. But she didn't know how long she could hide this secret. She new the day would come when someone would notice, then what was she to do? She didn't want to think about it.

She stood in front of the mirror in the restroom, then lifted her shirt to expose her bare stomach. She let a hand run across her skin, "I'm so showing," she said out loud to herself, "You hear me? You're growing too fast, I need more time," she began talking to the baby that was growing inside of her.

"Izzie?" A voice called from behind.

Izzie was startled, and she pushed her shirt down and turned to find Addison at the door. She was stunned, she couldn't even speak. "W-" she took a breath, finding it hard to breathe all of the sudden, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my binder," she said, entering the restroom a few feet more to grab her binder from behind the sink, "Um.. Are you…?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

Izzie's eyes left Addison completely, then studied the floor. She only nodded her head. Then there was silence.

"Is it…?" Again, she couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"It's Alex's. He's the only person I've slept with," her eyes finally left the floor and found Addison's worried ones, "I'm four months along. I didn't do to you what you did to me, Addison. You don't have to worry," she frowned, pushing passed Addison and leaving the restroom.

* * *

I remembered that Izzie _was_ pregnant at sixteen, so I thought I'd add this in. Hope you liked it! Also, thank you to Alex for correcting Lexie's name. It's Alexandra instead of Alexandria. Lol.

-Shelby.


	3. Lunch Time

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, I really, really appreciate all of them! Sorry I'm still on like the first day of school with this, lol. We should be out of it, at most, during the next two chapters. I think.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lunch Time**

Meredith's eyes searched the crowded halls after the bell for lunch rang. She searched for the other Grey girl who took off and never came back. What was her deal, Meredith wondered. There was no sign of her anywhere, but she _did_ find Derek, "Hey," she said, approaching him and they entered the cafeteria together, "You haven't seen that Alexandra girl anywhere have you?"

Derek puckered his lips, trying to recall if he seen her since the last time or not, "Nope," he said as he shook his head, "Why?"

"It was the weirdest thing," she started as they made their way to one of the lunch lines, "So we're in Spanish class, right? And Mr. Morales calls our names, and she turns to me and asks me if my last name is Grey. For some reason, for looks like she's gonna be sick or something. So she leaves."

"She leaves?"

"She leaves! And she doesn't ever come back to class," Meredith paused, shaking her head in confusion, "And I can't imagine _why_ she just freaked out."

"Maybe she's just sick or something. Maybe she went home," Derek suggested.

"I don't know. There's something off about that girl."

* * *

George sat down at an empty table with his tray of food. They had the same stuff as last year… you get two choices; burger or pizza. He sighed, about to take his first bite when Izzie took a seat on the other side of the table in front of him. She looked upset. "You okay?" He asked her.

All she did was nod her head, "I'm fine, I'm just ready for this frikkin' day to be over," a groan escaped her lips and she laid her head down over her folded arms on the table.

"Are you not eating?"

"Hmnn," she made a noise, shaking her head.

"I've never known you to miss a meal," George's brows furrowed, concerned for his best friend.

"I-- I just don't feel like eating."

George looked as though he knew there was something more going on with Izzie. He figured it had something to do with Alex, but he knew if she wanted to talk about it, she wouldn't hesitate.

Izzie spotted Addison across the cafeteria waiting in line to get a tray of food, "I'll be right back," she said, lifting herself from the table.

* * *

Callie, Arizona, and Mark sat down at a table, and his eyes scanned the cafeteria. "Aren't we missing somebody?"

"Yeah, where's Addison?" Callie asked, adjusting herself on her seat and tying her long, brunette locks back with a rubber band.

Mark continued to look around, but there was no sign of her. So he shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well," he said, eyeing Arizona across the table as a smirk played at his lips, "This beautiful young lady right here can take Red's place… how are you doing today? Are you new?"

Callie cocked an eyebrow and a half smile appeared on her face at Mark's attempt to flirt with Arizona.

"Yes, I am. Calliope here has been a joy, she's helping me find my way around this maze of a school building," Arizona smile in Callie's direction.

"Calliope?" Mark frowned, "How come you never let _me_ call you Calliope?"

"Oh," Arizona started before Callie got to answer that question, not that she was even _going_ to answer that question, "That reminds me. Sorry about fifth hour. I didn't know that girl would torment you all hour because of you name."

"That's just Cristina," Callie shrugged, "I don't take it personally coming from her," she assured the blonde with a smile.

"She really was rude though wasn't she? And competitive. Did you see how she drew that circle exercise thing today and how she made sure she was quicker and faster than everyone else? I don't think I've met a girl as competitive as her-- actually, I have. My ex girlfriend was really competitive, and cold, like your friend… Cristina?"

"Yeah-- Whoa," Callie paused, "Back up. Your ex _girlfriend_?"

Arizona nodded her head, and suddenly a door was opened for Callie, and she felt a wave of opportunity wash over her.

"That's not some kind of problem… is it?" Arizona asked hesitantly.

"Oh, of course not," Callie told her with a scoff that she would even ask that question.

Mark smirked in Callie's direction, and he raised his eyebrows to her. "You know, Arizona. Callie here is-- ouch!"

Callie shook her head quickly at him with a frown on her face, which faded into a smile when Arizona looked in her direction.

"Did you just kick me?" Mark frowned, clutching his shin with both hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie chuckled nervously.

"Wait," Arizona said, "Callie here is… what?" She was intrigued, and wanted to know what Mark was going to say.

"I'll tell you later," Callie forced herself to stop chuckling, stuffing an oversized bite of pizza in her mouth.

* * *

Derek joined Teddy and Owen at a table across the cafeteria.

"Hey Hunt," Derek smiled as he sat down in front of the two of them, "Who's this?"

"Derek, this is Teddy. We used to go to school together for six years before I came here."

Derek's eyebrows lifted, "Wow, six years? You two must be pretty close then, huh?"

"Best friends," Teddy announced proudly with a smile on her face.

"Oh, by the way," Owen said, looking from Derek to Teddy, "Sorry about how Cristina acted towards you this morning. I don't really know what her deal was with that…"

"I guess it was just the way I was surprised that you had a girlfriend."

Owen cocked an eyebrow, "Why would that surprise you?"

"You know," Teddy paused, thinking he knew very well why she would be surprised, "because of Brenda."

"Who's Brenda?" Derek asked curiously.

Owen cleared his throat to buy time before speaking, "Brenda was my girlfriend."

"She wasn't just your girlfriend. You two were inseparable, you did everything together. They dated for three years," Teddy said, directing the last sentence to Derek, then focused on Owen once more, "that's why I was surprised. I just figured, you know, you and Brenda would still be together…"

"Well, we tried. But, we couldn't handle the distance. Only being able to call, and only seeing each other every couple of months _if_ we were lucky… It got too complicated. So, we both decided to just end it."

"You can apologize to Cristina for me, for my reaction. I was just a little surprised, that's all."

"I will," Owen said, "I want you two to like each other. You're the two most important girls in my life right now."

Teddy smiled in his direction, and Derek could have sworn he saw her blush a little bit.

* * *

Meredith had just finished explaining to George and Cristina what happened with Lexie today, just to get their opinions. Cristina just shrugged her shoulders, "She's probably a creep or a weirdo. Best to stay away from those kinds of people," she said, glancing across the room to find Owen and Teddy eating lunch together. She rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself.

"Mer, I meant to ask you; Do you have any classes with a girl named Teddy?" Cristina asked her.

"Teddy who?" Meredith asked.

"Teddy! Like there's any other Teddy's at this school," she scorned.

"Um, no," she shook her head.

"Oh, I have," George said, raising his hand slightly from the surface of the table, "I've had like two classes with her so far. She seems nice."

"Yeah, well she pisses me off," Cristina grumbled.

"Who is she?" Meredith asked.

Cristina pointed in her direction, "She's over there, having lunch with Owen."

"What, are you jealous or something?" Meredith asked.

Cristina's face twisted at the question, "Are you serious? Jealous of a girl with the name _Teddy_? I don't think so. She just.. Pisses me off. That's that. End of story."

George and Meredith just looked at each other and shrugged, knowing when Cristina was done talking, she really was done talking. There was no getting anything out of her.

* * *

Addison and Izzie were standing out in the vacant hallway, and Izzie was near tears. Addison looked sorry for the blonde, and she pulled her into a hug, "That's why you can't tell Alex… or anyone else, okay?" Izzie asked with her arms wrapping around Addison's back. Addison nodded her head, "Yeah, I promise. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that I _want_ to kill my baby. Because I know that's wrong, and I know it's not the right thing do to in this situation. But I can't take care of this kid. I live in a trailer park for God's sakes. I don't have money, and I know Alex won't step up and take care of this baby with me. Obviously, because he has you now. So, I just can't tell anyone. It's going to be like I never had it to begin with."

Addison was silent for a moment. She didn't believe in abortion, so she took in a deep breath and pulled out of the hug to look into Izzie's tear-filled eyes, "Termination isn't always the way to go. You could always give the baby up for adoption."

Izzie shook her head, sucking in her bottom lip for a moment while wiping the tears from her eyes, "I can't keep this baby inside of me. People will know that I'm pregnant, my mom will know that I'm pregnant, and I can't have that. I don't want Alex to know, and I don't want my friends to know. It's just… It's better this way."

Before Addison had a chance to refute Izzie's argument, Izzie made her way down the hall and into the cafeteria again, rejoining Meredith, Cristina, and George at the table.

"Hey, where were you?" George asked.

"Oh," she paused, thinking quickly, "I forgot I left my books in the gym."

Meredith heard the door to the cafeteria open, and she absentmindedly looked in that direction. But soon, she locked eyes with Lexie, who froze upon seeing Meredith. She quickly turned in place and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"I'm about to go see what is up with this girl," she said, getting up from the table and chasing after Lexie.

* * *

"Hey, wait!" Meredith called to her.

Lexie slowly came to a stop in the middle of the hallway, knowing she wasn't about to get away from Meredith now. Catching her breath, she turned to face the other girl.

"Are you okay? Why did you freak out and leave during fifth hour today?"

Lexie was silent for a moment, then she looked down to the floor and swallowed the saliva that had built up in her throat, "Your last name is Grey. Have you really not figured it out by now?" Her eyes lifted from the floor and connected with Meredith's.

Meredith frowned a confused frown, "Figured what out?" She really was clueless.

"Meredith," Lexie paused, "My dad's name is Thatcher Grey."

Suddenly, it felt like a thousand pound weight was dropped on Meredith's shoulders, "_My_ dad's name is Thatcher Grey."

Lexie nodded, and slowly said, "I know. You're my half sister."

Meredith's mouth opened slightly. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't know what to think. She was speechless.

* * *

I thought this chapter went pretty well. I myself can't wait to see what the next will be like, lol.

-Shelby.


	4. With Love

**A/N:** I love you all who have read and reviewed this story! I'm pretty bad with updating, and even know I have some unfinished stories that I need to get back to. But I will try and update this frequently. Hopefully a chapter a day. Just keep reviewing, because I love reading what you have to say!

* * *

**Chapter Four: With Love **

Later that night, Meredith laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling. The house was empty, as it usually was. And when it wasn't empty, she wished it _was_. She was thinking about so many things, but the main thought that was stuck in her mind was how her father abandoned her. Left her here with her mother who was always at work. How could he just take off and start a new family?

Meredith shut her eyes, but she knew she probably wasn't going to get much sleep, if any. Besides, it was only eight o'clock. The phone had been ringing off and on since she got home, but she was glad the noise stopped for a while. She didn't feel like getting up - She didn't feel like doing anything.

Surprisingly enough, she was beginning to fall asleep. But just as she was about to drift off completely, she heard a tap on her window. Her hazel eyes flew open, and then there was another tap. She got up from the bed and clicked on her lamp on the endtable next to the window. She pulled up the blinds to find Derek in her front yard. She opened the window and looked down at him from the second story, "Derek? What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my calls, I was worried."

Meredith smiled at what he told her. She was happy that he loved her enough to worry about her when she didn't answer the phone.

"Is your mom home?" Derek called up to her.

Meredith looked at him as if he should already know the answer to that question, "What do you think? She's still at the hospital of course."

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Hang on," Meredith answered, closing the window and walking downstairs to let Derek in through the front door.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, pecking her lips upon entering the house, "You know, after the whole sister thing?"

Meredith's smile faded, because for a moment, she _wasn't _thinking about Lexie. A sigh escaped her and Derek kissed her cheek, which made her feel a little better in that moment, "I just can't believe my dad left to get a new family. It makes me feel like I'm not important at all."

With a hand on Meredith's cheek, Derek looked into her eyes and was silent for only a few seconds, thinking of the right thing to say, "Don't feel like that," he smiled, "You _are_ important. You're important to a lot of people. Believe it or not, you're even important to me," he teased with a wink.

His words brought a smile to her face, "I love you, Derek."

Derek placed yet another kiss on her lips, "And I love you."

He let his lips go from her lips to her jaw line, eliciting a giggle from within her. He began to trail passionate kisses down her neck.

"Derek," Meredith breathed, "What if my mom comes home?" Meredith really doubted she would, but she had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You want me to stop?" Derek mumbled into her collarbone.

Meredith nibbled on her lower lip, "Not really."

"Are you sure?" Derek was perfectly willing to stop if she wanted him to.

Meredith nodded, "Yeah… I'm sure." Knowing that they might get busted made this all the more exciting for Meredith.

With that, Derek parted his lips from her skin then lifted her from the floor. Meredith giggled as he laid her down on the couch. Derek pushed his lips over hers as his hands worked at the buttons on her shirt. And just as he unhooked her bra, they saw headlights shine through the blinds over the living room window.

"Oh shit," Meredith couldn't help but burst out into laughter watching Derek trip and stumble over the rug and the coffee table as he got up. Her laughter triggered his laughter and she stood from the couch, struggling to get her bra hooked again. It wasn't helping that she was laughing so hard.

"Hurry, go out the back!" She told him and watching him dash for the back door, jamming his pinky finger on the doorway in the process. "Ow, fuck!" He exclaimed, which only made Meredith laugh even harder, so hard she had to hold onto her stomach.

"I can't breathe," her words were barely understandable and she was practically in tears.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, grasping his pinky with a look of pain taking over his features as he tried to hide how badly it hurt. He then left Meredith's house.

"Bye," she laughed, finally catching her breath. Once he was gone, Meredith quickly made her way upstairs and climbed into bed, pretending nothing ever happened. That was the best laugh she's had in a long time, and she really needed it.

* * *

Cristina sat in her bedroom, which had clothes scattered all over the floor, draped over chairs, and splayed out on top of the bed which was never made. Her things weren't organized, and Cristina was comfortable in her environment. Though, her mother was not.

The music from her iPod was so loud that she didn't even hear her mother knock on the bedroom door. Her dark eyes met with her mother's when the door opened, and she took her earphones out (an action she was already regretting).

Her mother closed her eyes and shook her head, "Didn't I tell you to clean your room when you got home? Don't expect me to come visit when you get your own place if this is how you are going to keep it."

And all that Cristina could think when her mother said that was '_I hope you mean that.'_

"Owen is on the phone for you. And I want this room cleaned before you go to sleep."

Cristina rolled her eyes and leaned over to grab the phone from the hook as her mother left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah," she answered the phone, holding it between her cheek and her shoulder as she wrapped her earphone cords around her iPod.

"Cristina, I have a question," he said.

"Shoot," she replied before clicking the power button on the remote to turn on her television.

"Why did you treat Teddy like that today?"

"Like what?"

He could hear the sound of her television blaring through the phone and he let out a sigh, "Cristina, can you turn down the TV? I would like to have a conversation with you."

"There's nothing to say," Cristina snapped slightly, "Teddy seems like a really wonderful person and I'm glad you two are friends," it didn't sound too heartfelt. It sounded less than enthusiastic. There was then an awkward silence between the two of the, the only sound to be heard was Cristina's television.

"Are you jealous of her?" He asked, and Cristina's face twisted instantly.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" She exasperated, "I'm not jealous of Teddy, Owen. I just find her annoying, I don't like annoying people."

"We're just friends," Owen paused, listening to Cristina interrupt him.

"I just said I wasn't jealous," she jumped down his throat.

"And that's all we ever will be," Owen continued.

"Okay! I already told you--"

"Because I love you," Owen interrupted, causing Cristina's features to soften and come to a halt completely. That was the last thing she expected. She felt so dumbfounded in that moment, and she wasn't one hundred percent positive she heard him correctly. She was almost too afraid to ask him to repeat himself for fear that she _did_ hear him correctly. So she just didn't say anything at all, as if that would stop time in order for her to think.

"I love you, Cristina," he repeated.

"Owen," she sighed. She knew what he wanted her to say, and she actually wanted to say it back. But she just couldn't. She didn't even know how she felt, "I'll see you tomorrow," and quickly, she pressed the end button.

* * *

"I'm glad we at least have sixth and seventh hour together, Addie," Callie said, paying some blankets down on the carpeted floor from Addison since they both wouldn't be able to fit on her twin mattress.

"I know, so am I. I was worried we wouldn't have _any_ classes together," the redhead replied, sitting down on the now cushioned floor, "But we do, that's all that matters," she flashed a toothy smile in Callie's direction.

Callie sat on the edge of her bed, taking the rubber band from her hair and letting her brunette locks fall back down to her shoulders, "I can't believe we're seniors. High school has just flown by, hasn't it?"

"It really has…" Addison paused, thinking back on sixth and seventh hour. A smirk formed on her face, and her emerald eyes studied Callie for a moment until the brunette realized she was staring at her.

"What?" Callie chuckled.

"Oh, Calliope, you have some hair in your lipgloss," she mimicked Arizona's perky tone, "I'll get it." Then she copied Arizona's slow hand movements, pretending to move a piece of Callie's hair back before she started to laugh, "What was that all about?" She asked, finally talking in her regular voice.

"You noticed that, huh?" An embarrassed smile appeared on her face.

"I'm pretty sure _everyone_ noticed that," Addison giggled, "I think she has a crush on you, Calliope," mimicking Arizona's tone while saying Callie's name.

"Shut up," Callie grinned, wanting to change the subject because she just _knew_ she was blushing and it was embarrassing her, "So, how have you and your jackass been?"

"My who?" Addison asked, sitting back down on the floor.

"Karev."

"Oh," Addison's expression fell, and Callie cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look," Callie paused, "What's up? Are you two okay?"

Addison wasn't even aware she made any kind of expression that Callie would find suspicious. Her emerald eyes met with Callie's brown ones and tried to hide the secret she had just learned today, "Yeah, yeah, we're fine."

"I don't believe you," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Come on, Addison. There's nothing you can't tell me."

"This isn't something I'm entitled to tell. It's not my business," Addison shook her head.

"Oh shit," Callie's got a glimmer in her eyes and she got down onto the floor in front of Addison, "gossip. You _have_ to tell me."

Addison shook her head once again, "I can't, I promised."

Callie smacked her lips disappointedly, "So, who are we talking about? Alex?" She asked curiously.

"No, not Alex…" Addison stopped herself before she accidentally blurted out the name.

"Then who! Come on, you gotta give me _something_."

Addison thought about it for a moment, staring into Callie's pleading eyes. She was like a puppy dog begging for a snack. So, with a sigh, Addison caved, "Fine. But she doesn't want this to get around, so you have to _swear_ you won't tell anyone," her tone became firm and she glared at Callie.

Callie lifted her hand up slightly, "I swear on my life I won't tell a soul."

Addison already regretted the words before she said them, "Izzie is pregnant with Alex's baby."

And she watched Callie's eyes widen and jaw drop.

* * *

I know I didn't have Izzie or George in this chapter, but I'm planning on having a LOT of them in the next one. Hope you enjoyed this addition! And I hope you'll keep reading. By the way.... who watched Grey's last night! AHHH!

-Shelby.


	5. Betrayal

**A/N: **I'm trying to include all of the characters in each chapter, but I'm worried some parts might be completely pointless, so I delete that part. I try and make the storyline go one step forward with each chapter, but you guys wouldn't mind a little fluff, right? Just wondering in case there is a mega pointless part or chapter coming up soon, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Betrayal**

The next morning, Cristina was afraid to walk into her first hour class, knowing that Owen would be inside, and knowing that he must feel humiliated. She knew _she_ would have been humiliated. Watching other students pass her as she stood in the hall, she noticed Owen sitting in the back, alone, with his head down. "Hi, Cristina," she heard a female voice from behind her.

Cristina watched the figure pass and it was none other than Teddy, "Aren't you going inside?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

The brunette was tempted to turn and run in the other direction, but she couldn't run away from her fears or her worries. She needed to face them head on, "Yeah," Cristina answered with a nod of her head.

She caught Owen's eye as she entered the class, but instead of taking the seat she had the day before, she sat near the front this time. Her eyes stayed connected with his only until she noticed the look of confusion on his face when Cristina didn't join him in the back of the class. She didn't want to have that awkward conversation, not now anyway.

* * *

Later that day, Meredith entered her fourth hour Creative Writing class and took her seat next to Derek at the far left table, "Hey you," she smiled at him, "How's your pinky?"

Derek lifted his hand to show Meredith the damage her doorway caused.

"Oh my God," she winced, looking at the swollen finger that was still a dark purple, "Is it broken?"

Derek sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm not sure. It hurts like a son of a bitch, though. And I can't move it," he told her.

"I'm sorry," Meredith couldn't help but to giggle, thinking back on the trouble he had getting out of her house last night, "But I have to admit, it was pretty funny when it happened."

Derek shook his head, her giggles forcing him to smile, "Well, I'm glad you're able to laugh at my pain."

Meredith looked at his finger one last night, wincing at the sight again. "It really does look bad though, maybe you should have it x-rayed."

"I think maybe you're right."

"Oh, damn," Meredith sighed, thinking about her next hour class, "Lexie is in my next hour, I almost forgot."

"Well, what are you gonna say to her?"

"Nothing," Meredith said, as if that answer was obvious.

"Nothing?" Derek paused with a confused expression on his face, "Mer, you can't just say nothing to her, after all, you are her sister."

Just then, Meredith looked daggers in his direction, "Lexie is _not_ my sister," she paused, looking down at the surface of the table, "She's just a girl who stole my father, and who stole the life I should have now. My father should still be with my mother, but I honestly can't really blame him for leaving because my mother is always at the hospital. But you know," Meredith sighed, realizing she was rambling, "he could have at least taken me with him."

Derek looked at her sympathetically and placed a kiss on her temple since he was at a loss for words that could possibly make her feel better.

"I just need to take my mind off of a lot of things," Meredith sighed.

Derek smiled, "I have an idea. Let's go see a movie this weekend."

"A movie?" Meredith grinned, cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes, a movie. We haven't gone out on an actually date in…" he looked up, trying to count how many weeks had passed since the last time they went out in public together, just the two of them, "I can't even remember. It will be fun."

Meredith nodded her head, "Fine. But I'm picking the movie."

Derek winced for a moment, pondering that, "Fine."

* * *

Once fourth hour ended, Callie found Addison in the library checking her email on one of the computers.

"Hey," Callie smiled at her upon entering the room, "Have you _seen _the Government textbooks? They are thicker than two dictionaries put together."

"I know," Addison said, signing out of the computer, "I actually came in here to check out mine but Ms. Peterson isn't here."

"Oh, well, I wish I known that before I walked all the way down here," Callie frowned. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned around the room carefully, making sure there was no one there before saying what was on her mind, "I still can't believe what you told me about Izzie."

"What _I_ can't believe is that she's actually going to get an abortion," Addison shook her head at the thought.

"I don't know about you, but I think she should tell Alex. I mean, he _is_ the father, he has a right to know," she said, making sure she kept her voice quiet.

Addison shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. We both know Alex… he's Alex. I'm not saying he's a bad guy, and I'm not saying I'm supporting his…" she paused, thinking of the right word to say, "attitude. But, do you really think he's going to do anything about it?"

Callie was silent, knowing that Addison was probably right, "Still," she paused, "He should know."

"Like you said… not a soul," Addison pointed a finger at her with a stern look on her face.

"Addie, relax. I'm not going to tell _anyone_."

"Good."

As they both began to leave, George walked from one of the aisles of books in the library with a shocked, and hurt expression on his face.

* * *

Callie sat with Arizona same as the day before in their art class during fifth hour. All of the students were talking amongst themselves, so there was a consistent murmur in the air. Arizona showed off her dimples in Callie's direction, and the brunette could feel her blue eyes burning into her like a laser. Callie finally looked up from the paper on the desk and smiled when she realized that Arizona was just staring at her, "What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's later," she answered simply.

Callie furrowed her brows curiously, "It's later?"

"Yeah," she replied with a nod, "It's later. So tell me what Mark was going to say yesterday at lunch before you kicked him."

Callie felt her cheeks heat up, and her stomach felt like a huge knot but the smile didn't fade away, "Oh, right… that," she paused, sinking her teeth into her lower lip as she gathered the words in her mind that seemed to be hiding, "Well, I'm pretty sure that Mark was gonna tell you that… I'm into girls too."

Arizona's smile grew wider, even though she already figured that's what it was going to be. She just needed to be one hundred percent sure, "Oh," she smirked, "I see."

"Yeah," Callie replied, looking down at her hands. She began to scrape some of the black finger nail polish from her thumb nail, it was a nervous habit of hers.

"Now that I know it's safe to ask you this question…" Arizona paused, letting her blue eyes examine Callie's features. But she never got to ask the question. She was interrupted by an anxious Cristina who hastily sat at their table across from the brunette.

"Callie," she started, and the blonde's smile faded quickly, "If you told someone you loved them and they didn't say it back, how exactly would you feel?"

Callie narrowed her eyes, slightly annoyed that Cristina interrupted what Arizona was going to say, "Um," she had to process Cristina's question, "I'd feel exposed, vulnerable, and humiliated," she answered honestly.

"Damn it," Cristina grumbled under her breath, "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that."

"Why?" Callie asked before it dawned on her that something must have happened with Owen, "Did Owen tell you he loved you?"

Cristina sighed deeply, "Yes," she said, an annoyed tone filled her voice.

"And you didn't say it back, did you?" Arizona chimed in, shaking her head a few times as she spoke.

"No shit, Sherlock," Cristina scorned, laying her face down onto the surface of the table.

Arizona's face twisted as if she was about to say something back to Cristina, but Callie picked up on the look that took over the blonde's features and she shook her head quickly as if to say _just drop it._

"God, I don't know what to do now," Cristina complained, lifting her head back up, "I want to say it back, but I know I only want to say it back to keep him happy. I won't be saying it because that's how I really feel."

"Well, how about you tell Owen that. Tell him you want to be able to say it when you really mean it. He'll want to hear you say it when you can actually mean it," a smile formed on Callie's face.

Cristina nodded her head, thinking about what Callie said, "Yeah, that's what I'm gonna tell him," she paused, letting out a quick breath, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Callie told her.

Cristina smiled with a nod of her head, standing from the table and returning back to the table where she was sitting before. Callie's attention turned back to the dimple-faced blonde soon afterward, "Alright… now… what were you gonna ask?"

Arizona smiled, "I was going to ask if you were available Saturday night. Maybe you want to see a movie with me or something?"

Callie nodded her head, a smile forming on her lips, "I'd really like that. A movie… or something," she paused, letting out a quick breath, "sounds good to me."

"Yay," Arizona said softly, her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang, all of the students piled into the cafeteria. Except for George, of course, who stood in a vacant corridor waiting for his so called "best friend" to pass by in the hall. He stood there for nearly five minutes, until the hallways cleared, wondering if Izzie was even going to show up. While chewing on his nail in frustration, George peeked his head around the corner and noticed izzie finally making her way inside the school building from gym class.

He stood there, fuming in the corridor, and biting his thumb nail until it was sore. He couldn't believe what he had just learned, and he couldn't believe he wasn't the first to know. As Izzie finally passed the corridor, George reached out and yanked her in by her upper arm, "Izzie, we need to talk," he scolded her.

"George, what the hell," her face twisted, not expecting to be yanked into the corridor.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?" George had the most dead serious expression on his face, and Izzie was sure she had never seen that look coming from him before.

She hesitated with her words, "Yeah, I'm sure. What's going on with you, George?"

George shook his head. His best friend just lied to his face, "What's wrong with _me_? You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that you told Callie and Addison that you were pregnant!"

Izzie's eyes widened, and she quickly glanced around in the halls to make sure everything was clear, "Would you keep your voice down please?" She said in a low, but stern voice.

"So it _is_ true…" George sighed with the same frown on his face, "Actually, that's not why I'm upset. I'm upset because you told Callie and Addison before you told me. And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

"Wait," Izzie winced, "_Callie _knows?" Once the realization set in, a frown formed on her face, "I'm gonna kick Addison's ass."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you tell _Addison _of all people?"

Izzie let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed a hand over her face, trying to wipe away the frustration that was building up inside of her, "I didn't _tell_ Addison anything. I didn't want _anyone_ to know."

George stood there silently, and he released a sigh that calmed him down a little more, "You're getting an abortion?"

Izzie released a sigh as well, which only made her feel like crying. And George could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Yeah," she whimpered as George pulled her into a hug. Izzie buried her face into his neck, his skin muffled the her low sobs as he rubbed her back, trying his best to comfort her.

"You'll be okay," he told her softly.

What Izzie and George didn't know was that Alex got held up in wrestling practice. He was walking down the hall when he stopped hearing the sound of George's voice, _"You're getting an abortion?"_ It stopped him dead in his tracks. It was as if his heart stopped beating for a split second when he heard Izzie's voice after that. Not wanting to be seen, he forced his legs to make a U turn and head in the other direction back to the locker rooms. He just kept telling himself that it wasn't his baby in his mind.

* * *

Lexie had detention for the rest of the day, since she was late for her fifth hour class. Of course, she was _purposely_ late. Even though she wanted to actually meet her sister and get to know her, she wanted to give Meredith a little space first. And the only way she could do that without being tempted would be to stay away from her completely for right now.

After lunch, Lexie made her way back to the detention room and sat down in the back. It wasn't too long before a new addition to the room entered. Mark Sloan, being the horndog he's always been, took a seat next to the only girl in the room.

Lexie just glanced in his direction before looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

"You don't look like the type to get detention," he smiled her way, and her eyes soon met with his.

"I was late," she replied simply.

Mark nodded, he figured that was what she was in for, "I'm Mark, by the way."

A smile crept onto her face and she cocked an eyebrow, wondering why someone as gorgeous as this guy was actually speaking to her, "Lexie Grey," she said back.

Mark then lifted his eyebrows, "Lexie _Grey_. Weird, I know a Meredith Grey," he chuckled to himself a little.

"You do?" She asked with a little more pep in her tone.

"Yeah," he nodded.

Lexie looked down at her hands again and released a sigh, "I was actually late on purpose. Because I wanted to give Meredith a little space. After all, she just found out I was her half sister yesterday."

"_You're_ Meredith's _sister_?" Mark asked, sounding surprised.

She simply nodded in his direction.

"Never thought detention would be this interesting."

* * *

I wanted to try and give Mark a little bit of a storyline in this. Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, reading the reviews really makes my day!

-Shelby.


	6. Movie Theaters and Crying Kids

**A/N: **I don't like this chapter very much. I already know it's bad writing because I kind of rushed through it. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Movie Theaters & Crying Kids**

A lot happened over the rest of the week. Izzie confronted Addison about betraying her, and they haven't spoke since then. Alex kept what he heard to himself, living in denial, afraid to learn more about the matter. Cristina tried her best to avoid Owen, and was successful. Lexie and Mark have been hanging out more, and she even joins him at the lunch table he eats at. While Mark is getting close to the girl, Meredith is not. She avoids her 'sister' as best as possible. But it's getting harder because Lexie is so nice.

It was now Saturday night, and Meredith had just finished getting ready for her date with Derek. He was right, they hadn't been out on a date, just the two of them, publicly in a while. It was time they did. Ellis was actually home that evening, and she kissed her daughter's cheek before she left the house with her boyfriend. A moment that was seriously the highlight of Meredith's month.

"I'm glad you're not the type of girl who only watches chick flicks," Derek smirked at her as he opened the passenger side door of his car for her. She giggled, knowing that was him hinting he didn't want to see a chick flick tonight, and lucky for him, Meredith didn't want to either.

* * *

Addison came over to Alex's house to help him watch his two sisters (in his adopted family) who were five and seven years old. She knocked on the front door of his small, one story house. A cat that was licking itself on the front porch hissed at the redhead when she looked at it. Alex opened the door, with a look on his face that told her he wasn't expecting her at all, "Ads, I said you didn't have to come over. I can handle myself with two little girls."

"But you sounded so distraught over the phone," she retorted, "besides, I want to be with you right now anyway. I feel like crap," she began to push passed him, entering his living room.

"You aren't the only one," he mumbled, shutting the door behind her.

Addison's winced when she heard an ear-piercing shriek come from down the hall. She peeked around the corner as the shriek formed into the loudest sobs she's ever heard in her life to find two little girls at the end of the corridor, one yanking at the other one's hair, "Alex, are you _sure_ you don't need my help?" Addison cocked an eyebrow.

"Damn it," Alex groaned, stomping down the hall, "Jess, how many freakin' time do I have to tell you to stop pulling Jaylen's hair!" His voice boomed through the girl's ears. She let go of Jess's hair, but also began to cry herself. So now, both of them were screaming.

Addison let out a breath, shaking her head before joining Alex down the hall, "I don't think yelling is going to help anything," she told him, picking up the younger girl who had gotten her hair pulled.

"Well, nothing else helps either, they've been doing this nonstop all freakin' day," his voice was still loud and firm, which only made Jaylen more upset.

Addison's brows furrowed at his attitude, he seemed tense. More tense than usual. Maybe it was just the girls who were getting to him.

"If you wanna see if you can make them stop, you can go ahead and do it, because I'm _done_!" And just like that, he stormed off down the hall and back into the living room, turning on the television. He turned up the volume on purpose to drown out all of the crying going on in the hallway. This wasn't helping Addison at all, it was just starting to give her a headache.

"Okay," she sighed, "You're name's Jaylen, right?" She asked the older girl, taking her hand while holding the other girl on her hip. Jaylen nodded her head, her lip still quivering. She led her into the nearest bedroom, which she assumed was their bedroom. It had pink walls with disney princess posters posted everywhere. She shut the door, muffling the sound of the blaring television. If _this_ was how Alex was toward a five and a seven year old, he really wouldn't be able to handle a baby.

* * *

Meredith and Derek decided on an action film that had already been out for a little while, neither of them liked a crowded theater. So, with the popcorn in her hands, Meredith led them to a couple of seats in the very back in the far left corner. She sat down, and he sat beside her. He quickly put his arm on the armrest in between them, then smirked at her, "Beat you."

Meredith rolled her eyes playfully at him, then decided to rest her arm over his and intertwine their fingers. She glanced at his wounded pinky finger, which was starting to look better. The off color had almost completely faded away.

"You're pinky still hurting you?" She asked, looking from his finger to his face.

He nodded, "A little bit. Only when put a lot of pressure on it." he leaned over a little to grab some popcorn with his other hand when Meredith planted a small kiss on his lips. It brought a smile to his face.

"What was that for?"

"What?" Meredith paused, grinning at him, "I can't kiss my boyfriend?"

But before Derek could reply, Meredith noticed Owen and Teddy enter the theater from the other side, "Hey, look who it is," he said, letting her hazel eyes point them both out to Derek.

"Oh, yeah," he smiled, about to wave his hand to catch their attention. But Meredith smacking his arm back down, "Ow, what?" He asked with a confused frown on his face.

"Don't let them know we're here, I want to see what happens when they think no one is watching," Meredith said, stuffing popcorn into her mouth as if she was watching a movie all in its own.

Derek gave her a weird look, "You know they're just friends."

Meredith glanced from Teddy and Owen (who had taken their seats on the other side of the theater) to Derek, "Well, I think Cristina is jealous of that Teddy girl. She's convinced there is something going on between them. Cristina's my person, I have my person's back."

Derek chuckled at her loyalty, "Okay," he paused, "but I seriously think they are really only friends."

"We'll see," Meredith replied as the lights began to dim in the theater.

* * *

Callie and Arizona stood outside of the theater, trying to decide on a movie. Everything they wanted to see has already started, until Arizona's blue eyes came across the picture of the action movie she thought was already out of the theaters.

"Oh! Calliope," she paused, pointing to the picture, "We have to see that."

"You like action movies?" Callie cocked an eyebrow in her direction.

"No," she shook her head, flashing her dimples, "But I _do_ like Angelina Jolie."

Callie rolled her eyes playfully at the other girl and released a chuckle, "You're such a dork… but fine. We can see the action movie."

"Yay," Arizona said in a small voice.

* * *

About an hour later, Addison emerged from the girls' bedroom and made her way into the living room where Alex was nearly passed out on the couch with the remote in his hand. She couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corners of her lips. She leg her feet carry her to the side of the couch, and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. He stirred a moment before opening his eyes.

"Hey," she said, sitting down on the edge of the couch, "Well, Jess is asleep… and Jaylen is watching Spongebob," the smile only grew a little wider with the satisfaction that came with helping her boyfriend.

Alex let out a deep breath, "Addison," he paused, muting the television. He was then silent. Addison sat and waited for him to say something, but she soon realized he had nothing left to say. So, she laid down next to him, squeezing her slender figure on what little space she had. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I love you."

His words caught Addison by surprise. He's never heard him say that, to _anyone_ before. And he just said it to her? It wasn't like him. His eyes looked deep into hers, and he knew by the look on her face she was in disbelief.

"You love me?" Addison finally said.

Alex was quiet for a moment before nodding his head hesitantly, "I think so."

She cocked an eyebrow, "You think so?"

A half smile appeared on his face, "Stop repeating everything I say in the form of a question."

Addison let out a quick chuckle, laying her head on his chest. She sighed, thinking her response over carefully, "I love you, too."

Alex stared up at the ceiling. He honestly didn't know how he felt about Addison. He didn't know if saying that to her was a bad idea. He didn't know if he really did love her. But there was one thing he did know…. He loved Izzie.

* * *

Teddy could barely pay attention to the movie, not with Owen by her side for so long. He was distracting. He was distracting and he wasn't even doing anything. She felt a physical pain inside of her. An ache that she couldn't take any longer. It was an ache that brought her to tears, and Owen felt her eyes burning into him. He glanced in her direction and noticed the drop roll down her cheek.

"Teddy?" He started quietly, "Are you alright?"

She quickly wiped away the tear. She started to say she was fine, but she couldn't lie to her best friend. So she shook her head, "Not really."

Owen looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Well, what's wrong? You want me to take you home?"

Teddy looked from her hands that were folded in her lap up to Owen's face. Another tear trailed down her face and she didn't bother to wipe it away, knowing another one would simply take its place, "I thought I could handle this," she choked through her words, remaining quiet.

"Teddy? Handle what?" Owen's brows furrowed, curious to know what was on Teddy's mind.

Teddy didn't know how to ease him into what was on her mind, and she didn't know how to ease herself into saying it, so she just came out with it, "I'm in love with you." And just then, she noticed him stop. Everything. He just froze there for a moment, and each moment felt like a lifetime, "I am. I'm in love with you, and I can't handle it. I can't talk to you everyday, and be around you, and go to the movies with you without feeling this urge to be closer to you. And I know I can't do that because you're with Cristina, but…" she paused, taking a breath. She realized that she had been rambling, "I can't get over you. I've loved you since day one, and I know you knew that."

Owen's eyes focused on the movie screen, but he couldn't hear the booming voices on the movie. No. All he could hear were Teddy's words. The words that broke his heart completely, "I did know that," he finally said with a nod of his head, looking back to Teddy.

* * *

Meredith noticed out of the corner of her eye Teddy and Owen talking to one another, and could hear faint voices in the distance. Whispers. But she couldn't hear for too long because of the machine guns that were fired in the movie.

"Look at that," she said, squinting to try and get a better look at the two of them.

"What?" Derek asked, having to force his eyes away from Angelina Jolie to look in the direction Meredith was. And he noticed it too, "Is she… crying?"

Meredith nodded, "I think so."

* * *

"I knew that," Owen repeated, "And you _had _to know that I felt the same way about you," he replied, fighting back the tears that pricked his eyes.

Teddy's brows furrowed, and she had never felt more confused in her life, "I didn't," she simply said, shaking her head.

"I did. I loved you, Teddy."

"But… Brenda.. I thought--"

"I loved Brenda," Owen interrupted, nodding his head, "but then there was you. You were my-- you _are_ my best friend. You were perfect in every single way, and I loved you so much."

His words brought tears to her eyes, "Then why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" He retorted.

Teddy didn't have an answer for that. Instead, she brought her face closer to his. Owen wanted to pull away. He really did, but something inside of him made him stay. Something inside of him wanted to have what he had always wanted for so long. So Teddy kissed him, and her lips lingered on his for a moment.

* * *

Derek's brows lifted in shock, and he immediately looked at Meredith who had a look of pure frustration on her face, "That little-- I am gonna _kill_ him."

* * *

Callie came back into the theater holding a brand new bag of popcorn. With a smile upon seeing Arizona's dimples, she whispered loud enough for only the blonde to hear, "I got the popcorn, what did I--" and she stopped dead where she was when she noticed two people kissing in the back. Was that? No… but once they parted their lips she realized who the two people were, "miss."

* * *

"Teddy," Owen shook his head before resting his forehead against hers, "I can't."

Teddy felt more tears coming, threatening to fall from her eyes, "Why not?"

"I love Cristina," he told her, moving his forehead away from hers, "I think I should take you home now."

Without another word, Owen and Teddy finally stood from their seats and left the theater, not bothering to take a look around at the audience that they had.

* * *

I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked, because I had to skip so many days. I like the idea for this chapter, I just don't think I played it out very well. I still hope you like it anyway! Also, I won't update much this week because I have finals. But once school is out on Friday, I should update a lot quicker.

-Shelby.


	7. Best Friends

**A/N:** okay, I know this is a little shorter than my other chapters, and I know there is not many character's involved. But I think it's a necessary chapter, and I like how it turned out. I hope you will too!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Best Friends**

The next afternoon, Meredith went down the street to her best friend's house, her best friend whose boyfriend kissed another girl last night. The right thing to do would be to tell her, right? Meredith thought that was the right thing anyway. She was sure if she saw Owen right now, she would need someone to hold her back because she _would_ strangle him.

"Hey, Mer," Cristina said upon seeing Meredith outside her front door, "how was your date last night?"

"It was good," the date was the last thing on Meredith's mind, "Listen…" she paused, stepping inside Cristina's house, "I have something I need to tell you."

"Me first," Cristina took over the conversation, and she sounded anxious.

"Okay," Meredith nodded, knowing it was something big when Cristina placed both hands on her upper arms and smiled widely.

"I love Owen."

_Crap._

"You love Owen?"

"Yeah, remember when I told you that Owen said he loved me? Well… I love him too."

Meredith forced a smile on her face, "Oh," she paused, wanting to say something positive, "When did you come to this conclusion?" But positive didn't work.

"I've been thinking about it from the moment he told me, but I just wasn't sure how I felt. And last night, I thought long and hard about what my life would be like without him and…" she paused, realizing she was getting a little too mushy and girly, "I just love him."

Meredith kept the smile on her face, even thought she felt like the earth was closing in on her.

"I gotta call him."

Meredith could plainly see how happy and excited Cristina was, could she be the one to ruin that for her? "Cristina, wait," she started, taking the cell phone from Cristina's hand. No. She didn't want to watch Cristina crash and burn. She wanted her to be happy a little while longer.

"Mer, what is it?" Cristina asked with a twisted expression.

With a sigh, Meredith replied, "You shouldn't tell him over the phone. You should tell him tomorrow at school. In person."

The smile appeared on Cristina's face once again, "You're right. Are you staying for lunch?"

"Uh, no. My mom is actually home right now, so I'm gonna have lunch with her."

"Okay, I'll call you later then," Cristina told her as she made her way back to the front door, "Oh wait. What was it that you needed to tell me?"

Meredith shook her head, she wasn't going to let her happiness come to a crashing halt, not yet, "Oh. It's not important right now. I'll tell you later."

* * *

Alex made his way to the trailer park. He didn't know if what he was doing was stupid, or foolish. Hell, he didn't even know if Izzie's pregnancy was his fault for sure. But he did know he loved her, and he wanted to be there for her. He was scared beyond belief. And he knew he shouldn't have said what he said to Addison the night before. Yes, he cared about Addison… but she wasn't Izzie.

He parked his car in front of Izzie's place, and his nerves threatened to explode from his chest. But just as he took the key from the ignition, George came out of Izzie's trailer. The more time he spent sitting there, the more he wanted to start up his car again and drive away. But it was too late for that. George made eye contact, and Alex could plainly see the scowl on his face. As badly as he didn't want to, and even though he was tempted to let George continue down the sidewalk, he rolled down his passenger side window and called his name, "O'Malley!"

George stopped where he was, and hesitated before walking back to Alex's car, "What are you doing here? And what do you want?" He frowned at the guy caused his best friend so much heartache.

"I'm here to see Izzie," Alex answered.

"Don't you think you've caused enough problems?" George retorted.

"So… it _is_ mine?"

"Is what your's?" George's face twisted.

"The baby."

George felt his heart drop, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning to hopefully make a quick getaway.

"O'Malley!" But Alex stopped him, "I heard you and Izzie talking. Is the baby mine or not?" His voice was demanding, but George wasn't intimidated, not when it came to his best friend.

"Honestly," he started, looking Alex directly in the eyes, "does it really matter? We both know you're not that guy. The "good" guy Izzie used to think you were. You may have fooled her then, and you may have Addison fooled now, but Alex… you aren't fooling anyone else. You aren't that guy," George scoffed, giving Alex a cross look before continuing down the sidewalk.

Alex sat there, letting George's words get to him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he _wasn't_ that guy. "Damn it!" Alex exclaimed, slamming his fists onto the steering wheel and starting up the car.

Regretfully, he drove away.

* * *

Like I said... short chapter. But I like it. I have already started writing the next chapter, and it will involve all of the characters and it'll get the storyline moving further. Keep reviewing! I love reading what you all have to say.

-Shelby.


	8. People Ain't No Good

**A/N:** You like how I'm juggling my story and studying for my finals? Lol. This chapter is filled with more things happening, and it moves the storyline forward with each character. Also, I just wanted to say_ THANK YOU_ to all of you who read my story and take the time to tell me what you think of it! It means a lot. I have gotten requests for this story, and I am trying to fulfill those requests. But I can't do it in the blink of an eye, I have to find where it fits in the storyline. Just FYI. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: People Ain't No Good**

The weekend was over, and all Meredith wanted to do this morning was stay in bed. She didn't feel like learning or writing, and she _really_ didn't feel like dealing with Owen or Lexie today. But she had to. There was no more avoiding Lexie because of the class they had together, and she _couldn't_ avoid Owen because of what he did to Cristina.

She was hoping to see Cristina in the halls before class that morning, but unfortunately, she only saw Owen, who flashed a smile at her as he passed her by, "Morning, Meredith."

All Meredith did was look at him with an icy glare. This confused and worried Owen. His brows furrowed and he continued down the hallway, hoping that was really direction _at_ him.

Owen entered the classroom to find a smiling Cristina in the back, and a not so smiling Teddy in the front.

"Morning," he nodded with a smile to Teddy first, so he wouldn't make what happened between them obvious. Teddy didn't reply. She didn't even look at his smiling face; it was too painful right now.

Owen made his way to the back of the class and sat in the desk in front of Cristina's, "Morning, Cristina."

And she didn't hesitate to say what had been on her mind since yesterday, "I love you, too."

Owen's brows furrowed and a half smile appeared where the larger one had once been. She caught him off guard, "You do?"

Cristina nodded her head, placing her hand over his on the surface of her desk, "I do."

Teddy felt tears prick at her eyes hearing their faint voices from behind her.

* * *

George watched Izzie enter the art class and he removed his backpack from her seat to let her sit down. Today didn't seem to be different than any other day, she seemed to be just as distraught as before, and George was upset that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"Hey, we got an easy assignment today," he started, already knowing an easy assignment wasn't going to solve all of her problems. She didn't say anything, she didn't even look at him.

George sighed deeply, "Izzie, is there anything I can do, because I don't want you to feel this way. So, if there's anything at all I can do--" Izzie interrupted him before he got to finish his sentence.

"I saw you talking to Alex yesterday."

"Oh?"

"What did he want?" Izzie asked curiously.

George knew he was a terrible liar, but he didn't want to tell her the truth, mainly because he was afraid of how she would react, "Oh nothing," George stumbled over his words, "he was just… in the neighborhood."

Izzie cocked an eyebrow at the nervous look on George's face and she knew before he even started talking that he was lying, "George, don't do that," she shook her head.

"Do what?" He asked, playing dumb.

"Lie to me. If you really want to do something to make me feel better, you would tell me the truth… please."

George could see the pleading look in her eyes, it was a look that George couldn't just ignore. Though, he was sure that telling her the truth would make her feel anything but better.

"He knows, Izzie," George decided to just rip off the band-aid, "he heard us talking in the hallway."

A gap was parted between Izzie's lips, and George knew he shouldn't have said anything.

* * *

A few hours later, Meredith was making her way to her fifth hour class, dreading seeing Lexie already. Not so much dreading _seeing_ her as she was_ talking_ to her.

Entering the classroom, Meredith found a desk on the opposite side of the room from her "sister". As she sat down, she hoped Lexie wouldn't come and talk to her. She squinted her eyes, though, watching Lexie rise from her desk and she knew when she started walking in her direction Lexie was coming to talk to her.

"Hi," Lexie said sweetly, sitting in the desk next to Meredith.

"Listen, I'm gonna be straightforward with you here," she started, hating to seem so cold toward a girl who didn't do anything wrong, "You seem like a really sweet person, and I have nothing against you. I just don't want a relationship with you. I will never think of you as my sister. Because every time I look at you, I feel nothing but anger. Not towards you, but towards my father. He left me and my mom and never looked back. Every time I look at you, I see what he did and I can't handle it. So, I don't want a relationship with you. I don't want to have anything to do with you," Meredith tried her very best not to sound cold hearted and mean, but Lexie still looked heartbroken.

"Lexie," Meredith sighed, but Lexie didn't let her finish, "No, it's okay. I get it."

Somehow, Lexie's words weren't very convincing as she stood from the desk to return to her seat across the room. Meredith had never felt like a bigger bitch.

* * *

"Meredith," she heard her name being called as she leaned against the wall outside the cafeteria after she was finished eating. Turning her head in the direction the voice came from, she hadn't expected to see Mark walking toward her.

"Mark," Meredith replied, acknowledging his existence.

"Hey, do you know where Lexie is?" He asked, leaning against the wall beside her.

Her face twisted and she snapped her head in his direction, "Why would I know where she is?"

"Well, she _is_ your sister--"

"She's _not_ my sister," Meredith scorned, "and I'm not her keeper. Why do you wanna know where she is anyway?"

"I have a date with her tonight. I just need to know if it's okay for me to pick her up at eight."

"Whoa," her brows furrowed, "You have a _date_ with Lexie?"

"Yeah, why? Is there a problem with that?" A smirk appeared on his smug face.

"No," she crossed her arms over her chest, pretending not to care, "I was just wondering. She's like four years younger than you."

"There are some hot freshmen this year, Grey."

Meredith rolled her eyes at his statement.

"What's your deal with Lexie anyway?" Mark asked curiously.

"That's none of your business," Meredith answered, shaking her head.

"You're probably right," Mark sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He pushed his weight off of the wall, then stood in front of Meredith, "But she's a pretty cool person once you get to know her. I think you'd like her, Meredith. She's already told me how much she wanted to get to know you. She wants for you to like her," he stood there for a moment in silence, waiting for Meredith to say anything at all. Realizing that she wasn't going to speak, Mark started to take a few steps back, "Alright then. Catch you later, Grey," he said, waving before going back inside the cafeteria.

* * *

Meanwhile, Callie was about to leave the Pre Calc class after getting some extra help from her teacher when Owen walked through the door for the same reason. She glared at him for a moment, and he noticed that it was the same glare he got from Meredith that morning. Callie thanked the teacher for her help before pushing past Owen to get out into the hallway.

"Callie," Owen said, leaving the classroom behind her.

"What?" Callie said with a bit of attitude in her voice, turning to face him.

"What is with everyone giving me those looks today? I got it from Meredith now I'm getting it from you… did I do something wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're damn right you did something wrong. You kissed Teddy," she paused, watching the expression on Owen's face change from a confused one to a worried one, "And I'm not close friends with Cristina, but she's still my friend. And she's actually happy with you, Owen. I rarely ever see that girl happy, and you've made her happy. But… you fucked up," Callie scorned, turning to continue down the hall.

"Callie," Owen started after her.

"I don't care, Owen. Just save it," she told him without looking back.

* * *

After lunch, Izzie went to her sixth hour class, which was Webpage Design. She liked that class because she had the very back computer and the teacher didn't know that she was surfing the web the whole class period. But as soon as she walked through the door, she knew the class period wouldn't be enjoyable that day. Izzie's eyes met with none other than Alex's who was sitting in the seat right next to her computer. Slowly, she made her way to the back of the classroom, avoiding eye contact with Alex. She sat at her computer, feeling incredibly uneasy sitting next to him, especially now since he knew her secret.

Silence filled the air as Izzie logged onto her computer, purposely pretending Alex wasn't there.

"Izzie," Alex said in a soft tone, low enough for only Izzie to hear. But she continued to ignore him, "Come on, Iz. Talk to me," he practically begged.

"What are you doing in here?" She whispered sternly, sending a quick glare his way before looking back to her screen.

"My schedule got changed," he answered.

"Great," Izzie scoffed sarcastically. She was perfectly fine with _not_ having any classes with Alex. But now… if she had to put up with him every sixth hour…

"Izzie, I know you probably hate me," Alex said, interrupting her thoughts completely.

Izzie shut her eyes and shook her head, "Alex, don't," she started, looking at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes, "Just, please… shut up. Don't talk to me."

Alex decided to do what she said, letting out a deep sigh and turning his attention back to his computer.

Once everyone was in class, Alex continued to remain silent. Izzie hoped he wouldn't say anything about her pregnancy. It wasn't the time or the place; it would _never_ be the time or the place. Even though Izzie never glanced over at him, she could see Alex doing it in the corner of her eye. She could tell he had something on his mind, and she knew exactly what that something was.

"I miss you," she heard him whisper, and she could feel her heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Ms. Reed," Izzie said while lifting her hand in the air. She wiped her eyes with her other hand, hoping to hide her emotions from everyone, especially Alex, "I'm not feeling well. Can I go to the nurse?"

After Izzie was excused, Alex watched her retreating figure until she could no longer be seen. He felt raw on this inside. Everyone thought he couldn't be "that guy", but he was determined to prove them all wrong.

* * *

After school, Mark finally caught up with Lexie before she left.

"Lexie," he called her name, getting her attention. He noticed the depressing look on her face and his brows furrowed with trepidation, "Something wrong?"

All Lexie did was shrug her shoulders then shake her head. Mark approached her, looking at her with concern in his eyes, "Does it have something to do with Meredith?" She didn't even need to answer that question, the look on her face said it all.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," Lexie sighed.

"I'm sure that's not it."

"Oh, but it is. She told me those exact words," she paused, studying the tile pattern on the floor in deep thought as she spoke, "All I wanted was to know her, to be close with her. My dad talks about her sometimes, and I don't think she knows how much he thinks about her. I just wanted a relationship with her, but she made it perfectly clear today that that will never happen."

"She'll come around," Mark said with a for sure smile on his face, "Just give her some time." Lexie nodded her head, even though she didn't believe him. "It okay if I pick you up at eight?" he asked after he was able to make her smile.

"Maybe seven. My dad has this thing about being home at nine thirty on a school night."

"Seven it is," he smiled as she waved goodbye to him. Then he watched her leave, the whole time thinking wondering if she would be an easy lay. Mark is Mark, everyone knows what's on his mind when he sees a cute girl. Except for maybe Lexie; poor girl. She has no idea what she's getting herself into.

* * *

Arizona met with Callie at the Seattle Library after school. Arizona was a wiz at Pre Calc while Callie was struggling, even though she wouldn't admit to it. Arizona could tell by how she had been going to the Pre Calc class during lunch. She entered the building and spotted Callie looking irritated, buried in her Pre Calc textbook. She smiled and shook her head watching Callie throw down her pencil in frustration.

"Need help?" She asked when she approached the table, startling Callie in the process.

"God Arizona, I thought I was gonna pick you up at your house at five?"

"I decided to come here and see you instead. Are you having some trouble with the homework?" She asked, pulling up a chair next to Callie.

"No, I'm good."

Arizona rolled her eyes at Callie's stubbornness, "Okay… truth time," she paused, getting eye contact from the brunette, "You're struggling in Pre Calc aren't you?"

Callie wasn't able to lie to her while she stared into her blue eyes, it's not like it was that big of a deal anyway. She released a sigh and leaned back in her chair, "Yes. I suck at this. I hate, hate, hate math."

A pleased smile appeared one Arizona's face, "Well, lucky for you, I love math. So, I can be your personal tutor," Arizona winked at her, sliding the book a little so she was able to see the first problem.

All Callie could do was smile at her, "You're amazing."

Arizona's face turned red and she let out a giggle.

"Really, you are," Callie assured her with a nod, "This whole bi-curious thing isn't as hard as I thought it would be."

And as soon as those words left Callie's lips, Arizona's smile faded completely, "Wait," she paused, "I'm the first girl you've ever been out with?"

Callie nodded as if there wasn't a problem with the situation, and to her, there wasn't. But to Arizona, there was. "Oh," Arizona looked down at the numbers on the page, thinking of a way to say this nicely, "Calliope, I can't do this then," she said, looking up to find Callie's expression had fallen.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked with a worried look on her face.

"You're experimenting, and I'm looking for someone to start a relationship with. Don't get me wrong, I like you. In fact, I really, really like you. And that's the problem. I can't get close to someone who doesn't even know how she feels yet. I don't want to get hurt if you ever realize that you don't like girls anymore. So… I can't do this," she finished, standing from the chair, "I'm sorry, Calliope."

And with that, she began to walk away, "I'll see you at school."

Like that, she was gone, leaving Callie confused and upset with unfinished Pre Calc homework.

* * *

Sorry about the ending. But I _did_ need to give Callie and Arizona a little drama too or else their storyline would get boring. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, sorry there was no MerDer, or Derek at all. I'll see what I can do with him next chapter.

-Shelby.


	9. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**A/N: **I guess I really _am_ excited for the Grey's finale, lol. You'll see why after you read this chapter. This idea is not so much based off of the finale so much as what happened at _my_ school a couple of days ago. It was no where near this intense though. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor**

Callie entered her first hour science class the next morning, hesitating a little upon seeing that beautiful blonde in the seat next to hers. She was tempted to avoid the awkwardness that was sure to exist between them by taking a seat in the back of the class. But when Arizona flashed a dimpled smile in her direction, Callie couldn't do it. So, her legs forced her to approach the blonde before sitting beside her.

"Morning, Calliope," she greeted cheerfully, "Do you still need help with that Pre Calc homework? Because I can help you before fourth hour."

Callie didn't understand why she was acting like nothing happened. Arizona was wearing a smile like she didn't crush Callie the day before. The blonde's smile wasn't enough to make Callie smile, so she just looked down her hands which were nervously drawing circles on the surface of the table, "Calliope? You okay?"

Callie couldn't believe she asked that question. Did she _really_ think she was okay? "Yeah, I just don't feel very good," she lied, clearing her throat.

"It's about what I said yesterday, isn't it?" Arizona's smile faded quickly.

Callie didn't say anything, she just let out a sigh and continued to watch her finger movement.

"Listen," Arizona paused with a sigh, leaning over closer to Callie so she could get some eye contact, "I don't want it to be like this between us. I still like you, and I want us to be friends," she told her, and Callie finally looked into her blue eyes, "So can we do that? Can we be friends?"

Callie sighed, breaking the eye contact and looking back down to her finger, "I like you too. And if all we can be is friends then… I guess I will be okay with that."

Arizona's smile reappeared, "Okay then."

* * *

Mark didn't get as lucky as he expected last night. He didn't know that Lexie was one of those good girls who had never done a bad thing in her life, but that only made him more interested. He loved a challenge, and to his surprise… he had a lot of fun last night. Just talking and laughing and getting to know her. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as they walked together down to the art class, she offered to walk him. She blushed, seeing his gaze on her out of the corner of her eye.

"This is my stop," Mark told her, pulling her close to him in front of the classroom door.

"I'll see you later," Lexie replied, and her smile grew wider as he leaned in. he kissed her softly on the lips and pulled away after a few moments.

Izzie and George were both in their seats watching from the classroom window out into the hall, and George tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes to try and get a better look at the girl, "Isn't that Meredith's sister?"

Izzie nodded, not really that interested because of what Alex told her yesterday, "Yep," she simply replied.

"Huh," George paused, looking away when Mark finally entered the class to sit with the other two jocks in the back of the class, "Do you think Meredith knows?"

Izzie's mind was completely somewhere else, "Did the late bell ring yet?" She asked, staring off into space.

"Um, no."

"Good," she said, standing from her seat. Morning sickness was something she _hated_ about being pregnant. She rushed from the classroom, feeling the waves of sickness continue to twist her stomach. But everything stopped when she seen Alex in the hall walking Addison to gym class like he did almost every morning. There was a look between them, and Addison picked up on that look.

* * *

"What was that?" Addison asked curiously after the two of them made it outside.

"What was what?" Alex played dumb.

Addison's facial expression changed into a worried one. He was hiding something, "What just happened between you and Izzie. I seen the way you two were looking at each other," she didn't sound angry as much as she did uneasy.

Alex shook his head, "That was nothing."

"Alex," Addison said in a slightly stern tone, desperately wanting the truth.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, kissing her forehead, "I'll see you later."

And with that, he left her to enter the school building again.

Izzie held her stomach, still feeling that sickness hovering around inside. But the vomit was a false alarm. Lifting her head from watching the floor as she walked, her eyes met with Alex at the end of the hall. She broke the contact almost as soon as it happened, walking more quickly to her class. Alex let out a sigh, and felt like punching a wall. He knew he wasn't going to get her to stop and talk to him. He's recently learned that when Izzie didn't want to talk; she would do anything to get out of it. So, he hung his head and walked past her without a word.

But then, before he got too far passed her, he heard her whisper, "I miss you, too."

He stopped where he was, then turned to face her. Her eyes were watering, and he just looked into them, feeling everything inside of him break down. Alex hated feeling like this. He wasn't used to feeling like this. "So… what now?" he asked.

"I don't know," Izzie whimpered, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "I don't know… but I hope you're not mad at me."

Alex's brows furrowed, and his facial expression asked the question that was kept silent.

"About the baby… I hope you're not mad that I didn't tell you."

Alex's expression softened and he shook his head, "I'm not. I've never been mad at you, Iz." They remained silent for a few moments, just looking at one another, "Well, I should get to class. I don't want to be late again," he told her, quickly turning around before she could see the dampness in his eyes.

She watched him leave, composing herself before entering her art class.

* * *

"So, Mark tells me he's dating Lexie," Derek said while leaning back in his chair, watching Meredith write the journal topic down.

"Yeah, and?" Meredith's face twisted, glancing back at Derek, "If you keep leaning back in your chair like that, you're gonna fall," she told him, continuing to write.

"Well, you know what he's gonna do to her right? He's gonna sleep with her, or try to - and you know Mark, he's always successful with that. Then he's gonna leave her," he said, like he was trying to convince her with something.

"Sounds like a personal problem to me," Meredith replied, pretending not to care.

"Meredith, she's your sister. And I know you're not fond of her, but you can't say you don't care at all."

Meredith looked at Derek with the most serious face she could muster, "I don't care at all," she said it slowly, hoping maybe it would get to his brain through all of that thick hair, and his even thicker skull.

Derek sighed, at least he tried, "Fine," he told her right before his chair slipped out from under him, ending with him hitting the floor hair and the classroom broke out into laughter, including Meredith.

"I told you not to lean back in your chair like that."

Derek looked up at her from the floor and laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha, help me up," a smirk forming on his face as she took his hand and helped him up from the floor.

* * *

When the bell for the end of third hour rang later that day, Meredith found Cristina in the hall. It was time she finally told Cristina what she had been putting off. Smiling, Cristina made her way to Meredith and they met in the middle of the hallway. "You look happy today," Meredith said with a faint smile.

"I actually am happy, there's nothing to be upset about," Cristina replied.

Damn it. It was even harder to tell her when she was talking like that, "Cristina," Meredith paused, letting her smile fade away completely.

"Yeah?" Cristina asked, her smile fading along with Meredith's, "What's wrong? What did he do? You want me to kick his ass?"

Meredith shook her head, "It's not about Derek," she paused, building the courage to tell her what was on her mind, "It's about Owen." And Meredith's heart began to pound upon seeing the concerned look on Cristina's face.

"Cristina," she sighed, looking right into her dark eyes, "Me and Derek saw Owen kissing Teddy at the movies Saturday."

Cristina's expression froze, and she didn't move, and she didn't speak, "Cristina… say something."

But Cristina didn't, a frown began to form on her face and she looked down to the floor, "Please, just say anything. I wanna know that you're gonna be okay."

Meredith reached out to touch her best friend's arm, but Cristina pushed it away while quickly uttering, "I'm fine," and turning away from Meredith to head to her fourth hour class.

Meredith knew Cristina wasn't fine.

* * *

In Lexie's fourth hour drama class, she sat at the back table with Izzie Stevens on the left side of her. Her eyes went to the classroom door seeing Cristina enter the room, and soon, she was sitting to the right of her. Lexie looked on either side of her at both girls who seemed to look just as depressed as she was.

"Izzie, what's wrong with _you?_" She asked.

"Alex," Izzie sighed, "What about you?"

"Meredith," Lexie answered, then she glanced to her right, "About about you Cristina?"

"Owen," Cristina said, laying her head down on the table, "Boys are so stupid."

"Amen," Izzie replied in a monotone.

The teacher stood from her desk with a paper in her hand, "I'll be right back, I have to go make copies of this. Don't let me come back in here and find that you all are acting like middle schoolers," she said, exiting the classroom.

At the front of the drama class sat a depressed and bipolar Junior named Ingrid Pigg. She was a girl who hated her life and everyone in the world was against her (or at least that's what she thought). She got made fun of all the time, for her name, her looks, and a number of other things. She was almost pushed over the edge, and today she came prepared for when she was pushed completely.

Ingrid stood from her chair to put a finished assignment on the teacher's desk, but then she heard the whole class behind her begin to snicker, and she felt a pit in the middle of her stomach.

"Looks like _somebody_ forgot a tampon this morning," Cristina said outloud for the whole class to hear, chuckling to herself before the whole class began to laugh at what she said except for a respectful few.

"That was so mean, Cristina," Izzie scoffed in her direction, shaking her head.

Ingrid felt her cheeks turn red, and she quickly turned to face the class. She bite her tongue, trying to keep the humiliation and the anger held inside of her, but the more her emotions stayed bottled up, the more anger she felt, "Shut up, all of you!" But no one listened. She heard them laughing, and talking about her. They didn't know she had a way to shut them up. She swiftly made it back to her backpack and pulled a gun out of a wrapped up hoodie, then pointed it over the entire class. As soon as their eyes met with the weapon, silence filled the air instantly.

She grabbed the teacher's keys from her desk then looked the classroom door. "this chick is crazy," Cristina mumbled under her breath to Lexie next to her, and Lexie quickly looked in Cristina's direction, "Shh."

"What did you just say?" Ingrid snapped, pointing the gun directly at Cristina, and Cristina had nothing to say. The gun being pointed at her made every thought in her mind slip away, "That's what I thought. I'm not crazy… I'm not crazy," Ingrid's eye began to tear up, and she kept then gun where it was as it shook in her unsteady hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredith was glaring at Teddy from across the room in her fourth hour U.S. history class. Derek was observing his girlfriend's hatred for the girl who kissed her best friend's boyfriend and just shook his head, "Meredith," he whispered to her, "Are you just gonna stare at her all hour?"

Meredith's gaze was finally broken and she looked over at Derek, "Sorry," she said, not realizing really that she was staring.

Addison turned in her desk which was in front of Derek's and sighed, "This class is my worst class. I'm so not good with dates and crap.

"Me neither," Meredith replied, shaking her head.

"I told Cristina about Teddy and Owen," Meredith said, looking back to Derek.

"Yeah? And what did she say?"

"Absolutely nothing," Meredith replied depressingly, "I'm just gonna give her some time to let that sink in, because it was a lot to take all at once like she. She loves Owen, and I bet she's going through a lot right now. Emotions and Cristina don't mix very well. Or at least, showing her emotions_ publicly._"

Soon after that, the principal came on the intercom with an announcement that _no one_ expected: "Teachers, please keep all of your student away from the windows and the doors. No one is to leave out into the hall, no one is to leave class _period_. I repeat, keep away from all of the windows and the doors - we are under lockdown."

Meredith, Derek, and Addison all looked at each other with confused expressions on there faces, along with everyone else in the classroom.

"What's going on?" Addison asked curiously.

"Meredith," Derek said with a look of shock on his face as he looked out the classroom window into the classroom across the hall, "Whatever you do, do not freak out."

"What? What's happened?" Meredith asked with furrowed brows.

"There's a kid with a gun in the drama class," he told her.

Meredith's eyes widened, "But… Cristina and Izzie have that class."

"….. And Lexie."

Meredith was sure she felt her heart leap up into her throat, and her breathing delayed. Of all the classes in this school, the shooter had to be in _that_ one.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hope you enjoyed that. I am planning to have Seattle Grace Hospital be apart of the story next chapter! So there will be Webber and Ellis is the story.

-Shelby.


	10. Learn to Keep Your Mouth Shut

**A/N:** So who saw the Grey's finale? It had me on the edge the ENTIRE time, dude! Anyways, here is the second part to the last chapter, and I hope I wrote everyone okay. I hope I did all of the characters justice. And I HOPE you enjoy this! The beginning of this is just showing how everyone reacted before and after the announcement over the intercom.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Learn to Keep Your Mouth Shut**

"Bambi!"

George heard the nickname that Cristina had given him freshman year (the nickname he hated) being called by Alex. George didn't like gym class, not only because he had to be in a small building with the guy who broke his best friend, but because he had no one to talk to. The only people who knew in gym Alex and Owen. He never really talked to Owen, and he didn't _want_ to talk to Alex.

George looked at Alex from the bench on the sideline of the basketball court, "Could you throw us a ball?" Alex asked, holding both hands out ready to catch a basketball.

George didn't say anything, he just reached over to grab a ball from the rack and threw it in his direction. Alex and Owen started their one on one game while George crossed his arms over his chest and listened to the squeak of tennis shoes and the bounce of basketballs on the floor.

Owen picked up on the look of boredom taking over George's expression, "Hey, O'Malley. You wanna join us?" He asked, trying to be friendly.

"Yeah right," Alex scoffed with a smug look on his face, "He'd get his ass kicked."

George's eyes narrowed in Alex's direction, then he brought his attention back to Owen, "No thanks. I'm good."

"You sure?" Owen asked.

"He's sure," Alex said, slapping the basketball from Owen's grasp then shooting it straight into the basket. That was when this was announced: _"Teachers, please keep all of your student away from the windows and the doors. No one is to leave out into the hall, no one is to leave class period. I repeat, keep away from all of the windows and the doors - we are under lockdown." _

"What the hell?" Alex's face twisted.

"Wonder what's up," Owen said.

George took his cell phone from his pocket and texted the person at the top of his contact list, which happened to be Cristina; maybe she knew what was going on. Somehow, Cristina knew everything.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Arizona said to Callie and Mark who sat in the desks around her. She needed an excuse to get away from the awkward vibe she felt coming from Callie, and going to the bathroom was the perfect excuse, for right now anyway. Arizona headed up to the Pre Calc teacher's desk who let her go to the restroom.

"Alright, Callie," Mark paused once Arizona left the room, "What's going on between you and dimples?"

"She broke up with me," Callie replied with a scornful look on her face, "I don't even know if we were together or not, but all I know is, she doesn't want to date me anymore."

"Why not?" Mark asked curiously.

"Because, apparently she doesn't go out with lesbians in training."

"Lesbians in training?" Mark cocked an eyebrow and Callie rolled her eyes at the look on his face.

"Shut up," she paused, "Anyway, she wants to be friends and I can't do that. I'm trying to do that, but every time I look at her…" a sigh pushed passed her lips, "I _can't_ just be her friend."

_"Teachers, please keep all of your student away from the windows and the doors. No one is to leave out into the hall, no one is to leave class period. I repeat, keep away from all of the windows and the doors - we are under lockdown."_

_

* * *

_

Arizona heard the announcement while thinking deeply about whether or not to give Callie a chance as her girlfriend. She stared into the mirror, not really looking at herself. She didn't know what to do. The last time she gave someone like Callie a chance, she ended up getting her heart torn apart. She didn't want that to happen again.

But after the announcement, Arizona started to get a little worried. She headed for the bathroom door (the girls bathroom is right next to the drama class) and when she opened it, she noticed the drama teacher standing outside of it with a horrified look upon her face, "Robbins, I need you to go back into that bathroom, and do not come out."

"Mrs. Freedman, what's going on?" Arizona asked with concern.

"Just stay in the bathroom," she said, pushing the blonde back inside and shutting the door. Arizona did as she was told, but was beyond confused, and worried, and scared. She leaned against the bathroom wall, listening to what was going on.

Izzie was so scared that she couldn't move. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins and her heart was beating so quickly that she couldn't breathe. Cristina felt the same way, and the vibration going off in her pocket almost made her jump out of her chair. She pulled her phone from her pocket and read the text that George had sent her: 'Do you know what's going on?'

Cristina didn't hesitate to text back: 'George, Ingrid has a gun. She's got us held hostage, this chick has seriously lost her mi…' But her furious fingers came to a halt when she heard her name.

"Cristina," Inrgid said calmly, tears still streaming down her face. Cristina looked up slowly from her screen to find the gun pointed in her direction again, "Put the phone down."

Cristina froze up, she couldn't take her eyes away from the gun. "I SAID PUT THE PHONE DOWN!" Ingrid snapped, sending Cristina into action. He quickly pressed the send button, setting her phone down in the surface of the table in the process, "Everyone… take out your phones and set them on the table."

Mrs. Freedman knocked on the window to the classroom as everyone did as Ingrid told them to. The gun went from Cristina to Mrs. Freedman through the window, "Ingrid," the teacher said in a calm tone, the sound muffled because of the glass, "Put the gun down. You don't want to hurt anybody. You don't want to hurt your classmates," she said, trying to convince her student. But it didn't work, it only made Ingrid more upset.

"Why not?" the girl sobbed, "They hurt me all the time. They tease me, they call me names. I'm not going to sit around and let that happen anymore. It's time to get my revenge on each and every one of them, starting with you…" she said as she pointed the gun back in Cristina's direction, "You think you're so funny with your tampon jokes. And everyone laughs at what you say, but today that's gonna change. I'm gonna be the one that laughs this time." the gun was shaking in her hand, and Cristina felt tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Cristina was finally able to say. Her tone was shaky, quiet.

* * *

"Stay away from the window!" Mr. Emerson shouted as Meredith and Addison peeked through the glass.

"She's pointing the gun at someone! I need to know who she's pointing the gun at!" Meredith had already begun to freak out. The tears were going down her cheeks, and Addison grab her with both hands at her upper arms, "Meredith, come on. You gotta get away from the window," Addison said quietly.

"No! Let me go," Meredith snapped, yanking her arms away.

"Meredith," Derek said, walking up behind his girlfriend, "Come here, there's nothing you can do. They are going to be fine. Your friends, your sister's gonna be fine," Derek didn't know if this was the truth or not, but he needed to comfort Meredith.

Meredith stayed at the window for a few moments longer before she felt Derek's hand take a hold of hers. As much as Meredith didn't want to move away from the window, she forced herself to anyway. She turned, planting her face into Derek's chest. He moved her away from the window, placing a gentle hand on the back of Meredith's head.

"God," Addison let out an exasperated sigh, sitting in the desk next to Teddy's, "This is a mess, isn't it."

Teddy had tears in her eyes, and she looked down at the surface of her desk as she spoke, "Cristina might die. But, she can't die," she paused, and Addison's expression turned into a softer one as the blonde continued, "Owen. I love Owen, and Owen loves Cristina. If Cristina dies then… Owen will be…" she held back tears before continuing, not wanting to break down. She sucked them back and looked up at Addison, "Cristina can't die."

* * *

Alex and Owen continued to play their one on one game of basketball, and George continued to sit sideways on the bench with his knees to his chest. He was ready to go home. He didn't want to be there. His cell phone vibrating against the wood of the bench made his thoughts vanish. He reached forward and checked the message from Cristina, and he was confused at first. He read over it again, making sure he read it right. Ingrid has a gun? Hostage?

His mind started up again. _What class does Cristina have? Drama! Izzie has that class this hour! _He lifted from his seat instantly, not sure of what to do, because of the lockdown. Crap. What was he gonna do? There was a shooter in Izzie's class, in Cristina's class.

"O'Malley?" Alex's face twisted at the horrified look on George's face, "Dude, what's your deal?"

"Ingrid Pigg," he started, running to the door but the coach stopped him.

"O'Malley! Where do you think you're going? We are under a lockdown."

"Coach," George turned back to him, breathing heavily, "There's a shooter in the school building."

That's when everyone stopped what they were doing.

* * *

Arizona heard everything. Of course, she heard Mrs. Freedman better than she could hear what was going on in the classroom next door, but she could still hear. She was scared, even more scared than before. She took her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Callie's number.

Callie felt her phone vibrate, and she looked at the teacher to be sure she wasn't looking before answered her phone, "Arizona, where the hell are you?" she whispered.

"Callie, there's a shooter in the school."

"A what?" Callie said a little louder, a shocked expression filling her face.

"Callie," she heard the teacher call her name, "No cell phones in class." But Callie put a finger up to the teacher, telling her to give her another minute. "Callie Torres, _no_ cell phones!"

"Can you shut up for a second, I can't hear," Callie snapped back at the teacher, and her jaw dropped.

"Callie," Arizona whimpered, "I don't just wanna be your friend. I want you to be my girlfriend. Because I like you more than I've liked anyone, and I think you're good for me. I don't think you'll hurt me; I just wanted to let you know that."

"Arizona, where are you?" Callie asked. Mark leaned in, a look of concern over his face as he listened.

But the teacher yanked Callie's cell phone away from her ear, "You can have this back at the end of the day, and you just bought yourself detention for the rest of the week."

"There's a shooter in the school," Callie looked up at the teacher, whose frown disappeared at that very moment.

* * *

"Oh, thank God," Mrs. Freedman said as two police men approached her, "She's in there. She locked the door."

"What's her name?" One of the men asked.

"Ingrid."

"Ingrid," the other one called through the window, "I'm office Daniels. You wanna come out here and just talk this out with us? Just put the gun down, and we can help you," he said calmly.

Ingrid squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head, blocking out everyone's words as she continued to point the gun directly at Cristina.

"Ingrid," Izzie said in a soft tone as she leaned forward, "you don't wanna shoot Cristina. She's not just mean to you, Cristina's mean to everyone."

Cristina shot Izzie a look at practically said: Yeah, thanks, that helps a lot.

"Listen to me, Ingrid. She was even mean to me, but I'm still her friend. Cristina's a person, just like you and just like me… just like everyone else in this room. You don't wanna hurt Cristina."

"Shut up," Ingrid said under her breath, continuing to squeeze her eyes closed.

"Come on," Izzie began to stand from her seat, "Please, just put down the gun and you can walk out of here guilt free. You don't want to hurt anybody. You don't want to become to people that hurt you, and you don't want to sink to their level."

"I said shut up," Ingrid said a little louder this time, not opening her eyes. The tears were still escaping.

"Please," Izzie continued.

"Izzie," Lexie whispered, looking up at the blonde, wanting her to be quiet before something bad happened.

"Please," Izzie repeated, "We are people too."

"I said shut up!" Ingrid shouted, pointing the gun at Izzie and she didn't even hesitate before she pulled the trigger. Izzie went down to the floor with a thud and everyone screamed.

"Izzie!" Cristina stood from her seat, and another shot was fired. Cristina went down as well. And when Ingrid realized what she had done, she heard the glass to the window break. The officers has busted through and opened the door to the classroom.

Ingrid's feet bolted toward the window to the outside, and she opened it, climbing outside and running as fast as her feet would let her. One officer chased after the crazed teenager, and the other stayed and called back up and an ambulance for the two that were shot.

* * *

Okay, so I lied. Seattle Grace Hospital will be featured in the _next _chapter. I'm still trying to figure stuff out, and how I should actually write the next chapter, lol. Anyway, I'll think of that while I read the reviews you all will give me, *wink*, haha.


	11. Serious as a Gun Shot Wound

**A/N: **For those of you who are wondering, I am planning to have this story go on for a good long while. I've always wanted to write a never ending fiction, I wonder if I will be able to make this one a never ending one. I think that would be pretty cool, as long as I don't run out of ideas, lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Serious as a Gun Shot Wound**

Arizona had her hands over her ears as she sat in the fetal position in the corner of the restroom. She heard the two shots that were fired, and she tried to block out all of the commotion going on outside the walls of that small room. Her sobs drown out only very little of the noise outside, and her hands over her ears muffled more of it. Still, it wasn't enough to keep her calm. "I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home," she whimpered under her breath as she rocked back and forth.

* * *

Once Derek had finally gotten Meredith calm and away from the window, they heard the shots that were fired. "Oh my God," Meredith's head flew up from the surface of the desk that it was rested on.

"Meredith," Derek said, trying to grab her by the arm before she got too far away, but he missed and Meredith rushed over to the window, "Meredith!" He shouted after she had opened the classroom door.

"Grey!" The teacher called, but it was too late. She had already fled the classroom and ran across the hall. To her horror, she seen two bodies on the floor. There was blood, a lot of blood. Students began to pour out of the classroom as Meredith was trying to _enter, "_Lexie," Meredith said, seeing Lexie with tears in her eyes and blood splattered on her face and her clothes, "Where's--" but her question was answered before she was able to ask it.

"Oh my God," her breath escaped her, and she rushed to her friends' sides with the police officer, "Izzie! Cristina!"

"Miss," the officer said, standing to push Meredith back and away, "I'm gonna need you to leave the room."

"But they are my best friends!" Meredith cried, but still, the officer pushed her away until Derek entered the room. He grabbed her by both of her arms from behind, "Meredith, come on," he said in a soft, yet demanding tone.

"Derek," Meredith started, trying to pull out of his grasp. But Derek wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her from the floor. She kicked her legs in the air, trying to get away. She needed to know if they were okay. She was crying so hard, she could barely get words out. Understandable words anyway.

Derek put her down, and still, she did nothing but fight him, "Meredith, you have to _calm down_," he said, pinning her against the wall of lockers, "Just calm down."

"Derek," she sobbed, finally giving in. She relaxed her muscles and stopped fighting him, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Everything's gonna be fine… shh."

Lexie exited the class, with this look on her face - a look of pure shock. She looked as though she couldn't believe that just happened. But it did happen. She had their blood on her. There was some on her hands from where she placed her hand over Cristina's chest. She wanted so badly to wipe the tears from her eyes, but she had so much blood on her hands. She had never seen that much blood before. She was still shaking harder than she had ever shook before.

She looked at Meredith, swallowing to hopefully dampen her dry throat. "Lexie," Derek said, taking Lexie out of the shocked state she was in, "Are they okay?"

"I-" Lexie stuttered as she shook, "I-I, don't know. They- they called an ambulance. An ambulance is c-coming."

"That's good," Derek said, "That's good, Meredith. An ambulance is coming."

* * *

Once the noise had stopped, Arizona felt like it was safe to come out. She was shivering, the fear was too much for her to handle. She had never been so scared in her entire life. She slowly walked to the bathroom door, then peeked out when she cracked it. She only people she seen were a distraught Meredith, Derek, and a terrified Lexie. She stepped out of the bathroom, glancing into the drama classroom. Blood. That was the first thing she seen, "Oh my God," her eyes widened, "Is that Cristina… and Izzie?" Lexie looked at the blonde with tears in her eyes.

* * *

Callie and Mark were the two the rushed to the door in the Pre Calc class. Even after their teacher's orders, they proceeded out into the hallway. "Lexie," Mark said under his breath upon seeing her down the hall with blood on her.

"Arizona," Callie said the same way, and the two of them hurried toward the others.

Mark stopped in front of Lexie who looked up at him, still stunned at the entire situation, "Mark," she whimpered, "There's so much blood… there's so much…" She began to break down, and Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"Calliope," Arizona said, holding her arms out for Callie as she ran in her direction, "I'm so sorry."

Callie held onto Arizona, and her eyes widened at the bloody scene through the window of the drama class, "Holy crap… is that?" She stopped, reminding herself to breath, "Are they alright?" She asked, directing her attention to Lexie who was obviously inside the class when it happened.

"They were both shot!" Meredith scorned with tears still streaming down her face, "Do you _think_ they are alright!"

Callie looked down to the floor, knowing that was probably a stupid question to ask. They obviously were not alright.

* * *

George was tired of standing there in that building when there was a shooter in his friends' classroom. He hadn't told Owen or Alex the classroom that the shooter was in; he hasn't told Alex and Owen _anything_. He didn't want to worry them, even though he had already damn near chewed off all of his finger nails. "I can't just stand here. I gotta know what's going on," George said, dialing Meredith's number. He doubted she would know anything, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

Teddy heard Meredith's cell phone vibrating in her bag. She stood from her desk and opened Meredith's bag, reading the name on the caller ID. George. "Hello?" She answered it breathlessly, holding back the tears that were building up inside of her.

"Who is this?" George asked, not recognizing the voice.

"Um.. Teddy."

"Where's Meredith?" He asked.

"One second," she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Mr. Emerson stood at his classroom door, "Mr. Emerson, can I give this to Meredith?" He nodded that it was okay, and she exited out into the hallway, giving handing Meredith her cell phone, "Here. It's George."

Meredith was still crying, but not sobbing like she was before. She was able to form sentences now. "George?" She breathed when she put the phone to her ear. Teddy stood there for a moment in shock at the scene inside the drama class.

"Mer," George paused, "What's going on with this lockdown thing? Cristina texted me and said Ingrid Pigg had a gun."

Meredith felt more tears coming, but she tried to hold them back so she could talk, "George," she whimpered, "Cristina and Izzie have been shot."

* * *

In one second, everything changed. His facial expression was blank, his eyes were wide, and his jaw dropped. His cell phone fell from his hand and hit the floor.

"Dude, what's up?" Alex asked with furrowed brows.

"O'Malley…" Owen added.

But in a flash, George took off. If it were a cartoon, there would be dust flying up behind him.

"O'Malley! We are still under a lockdown!" The coach shouted, but George didn't care. He was out the gym door like a speeding bullet with Owen and Alex right behind him.

* * *

The ambulance finally arrived at the high school and the paramedics got Izzie and Cristina onto gurneys. Meredith pulled out of Derek's grasp and followed the paramedics, "Meredith, where are you going?" Derek asked.

"I'm going with them."

"I'm coming with you," He said, rushing to Meredith's side.

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to."

Meredith quickly and faintly smiled in his direction, and he took her by the hand giving it a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"Meredith!" She heard her name being shouted from far down the hall. She turned her head to find George, Owen, and Alex running as fast as they could in her direction.

"Meredith, are they okay?" George asked, finally catching up to the two of them.

"Oh God," Owen and Alex said in unison.

"Cristina," Owen's emotions were instantly triggered seeing Cristina laying on the gurney with a gun shot wound to the chest. He rushed along side the gurney as the paramedics hurried to the entrance of the school building, "Cristina, you can't die," he said to her unconscious figure with tears in his eyes. He took her hand and held it tightly while Alex did the same with Izzie. He noticed the bullet hole in her right shoulder. "Izzie, wake up," he said, shaking her hand a little. But she didn't open her eyes.

"I want to come with you guys," Owen said, but the paramedics denied his wishes.

"I'm sorry, but these two are already coming," the woman said, pointing to Meredith and Derek, "We don't have enough room on the ambulance for all of you. It's against the rules… I'm sorry."

"We'll take my car," Alex said to both George and Owen.

"Cristina," Owen said as the paramedic loaded her into the ambulance, "Please don't die. Just… don't die," he wiped his eyes and quickly followed both the guys to Alex's car.

* * *

On the way to Seattle Grace Hospital, Meredith and Derek sat where they were out of the paramedics' way. She had tears in her eyes, listening to everything that the paramedics were saying. The woman on Cristina's side had her hands placed over Cristina's chest, "I got a GSW to the chest, there's no exit wound. She's loosing blood and fast, we need to hurry and get her to the hospital."

Then on Izzie's side, "I have a GSW to the right shoulder… there _is_ an exit wound. She passed out from the shock, she's gonna need a morphine drip for the pain."

It was obvious to Meredith that Cristina's injury was more extensive, and it was possible that she could die. She could bleed out and just… die. She didn't want to think about it. The more she thought about it the more she cried. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed her mother's number, hoping to God that she answered.

"Meredith," Ellis's voice sounded annoyed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to bother me at work? This better be important…"

"Mommy," Meredith sobbed, and then Ellis knew that it was, in fact, very important.

"What is it?"

"There was a shooter at school."

"Oh dear God, are you alright?" She asked, concern filling her voice.

"Yeah," Meredith held back her tears, "Yeah, mom, I'm fine. But Cristina and Izzie… they… they got shot."

* * *

As the ambulance pulled up to Seattle Grace, Izzie began to open her eyes as the paramedics started to move her. She let out a groan, which pulled Meredith's attention toward her, "Izzie," she said in a low tone, following the paramedics off of the ambulance.

"Are we at the hospital?" She asked, her voice was groggy. She moved a little bit, and a shock wave was sent straight to the bullet wound in her shoulder, eliciting a painful moan.

"Izzie, you were shot. But you're gonna be fine," Meredith told her, then she looked at her worried boyfriend at her side, "Stay with her."

Meredith gave her hand a light squeeze before walking from Izzie's stretcher to Cristina's. She was still out cold, and Meredith felt a tear go down her cheek, "Cristina, you better not die. What am I gonna do without my person?"

Just then, her heard her mother's voice behind her, "Meredith," and the seventeen year old turned, thankful to see her mom coming to the rescue.

* * *

Alex, Owen, and George parked their car outside the E.R. and rushed inside. Izzie was being wheeled into a trauma room by Dr. Webber before she grabbed his arm, "Wait, wait, stop," she said, "Meredith. Where's Meredith, I need to tell her something."

Richard exasperated, knowing he should get her checked out in the trauma room as quickly as he could, but he stopped for a second and glanced over the room, "Meredith," he called her name upon seeing her.

Meredith let go of Cristina's hand and her hand was replaced by Owen's as she left to go back to Izzie's side, "Yeah?"

"Meredith, I'm pregnant."

Both Richard and Meredith looked at each other and he turned to the nurse beside him, "Page an OB/GYN attending."

"Izzie!" Alex's voice was heard from the other side of the hospital. He rushed to Izzie's side as well, but Richard pushed him away, "I've got to check this wound, I'm gonna need you two to go wait over there."

"You're gonna be fine, Izzie," Meredith told her, noticing the tears in Izzie's fearful eyes.

* * *

"We've got to get her to an O.R. right now," Ellis said, "Page someone from cardio, and tell them we've got a serious GSW to the chest, she needs surgery and fast. There's no exit wound."

Meredith came back to Owen's side as they wheeled Cristina out of the E.R. He was crying, and he placed his hands over his face. Meredith just stood there and looked at him. She was just as worried as he was, but she didn't know what to do. Could she really do anything to make this pain go away? She knew he loved Cristina, the emotions he was displaying for her best friend, she could tell, "Owen," she started softly, but he just shook his head as if he knew she was going to say something comforting. As if he knew she was going to try and give him false hope. So she didn't say anything - instead, she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into the curve of her neck.

"I love her so much," the sound was muffled, but somehow, Meredith understood him.

"So do I," Meredith told him, rubbing the length of his back.

* * *

I think this chapter could have been better, it's not my favorite. But still! Hope you enjoy it! I think I am going to have fun writing the next chapter after everything is a little more calm.

-Shelby.


	12. That's Not Good

**A/N: **OMG! I feel like it's been forever since I updated. Sorry, I just got busy. I'll try not to let that happen again. Seattle Grace Hospital is familiar territory. It's easier for me to write when the hospital is the setting, and I have no idea why, lol. I'm going to switch back and forth though, because, you know some characters are still at school. So it will go Hospital/School/Hospital/School, haha. You get it. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: That's Not Good**

The hospital was never a place that bothered Meredith, because a hospital was where she grew up. When she was younger, she practically lived in the hospital. She seen more of an on-call room than she did of her own bedroom at nights. The hospital was never a place she was ever afraid to be, but now… now there was someone somewhere in an OR with their hands inside her best friend's chest. This was the first time Meredith wished she wasn't at the hospital; she wished Cristina wasn't at the hospital. She wished none of this had ever happened, but it did. Oh how Meredith wished she could just turn back time.

Alex, George, and Meredith all made their way to Izzie's room about an hour later. Dr. Webber was standing at her door, handing her chart over to a nurse upon seeing the three teenagers walking in his direction.

"Dr. Webber," Meredith paused, stopping in front of him as George and Alex looked through the window at a sleeping Izzie, "How is she?"

"She's doing good right now, the wound was through and through. We cleaned it out and got her fixed up and-"

"What about the baby?" Alex interrupted just as Richard was going to explain that.

Meredith looked at Alex. He knew about the baby? Alex knew before her?

"Well, the baby went through a lot of stress. Luckily, Dr. Garner was able to keep that under control without surgery, but we are still going to keep an eye on her. Which means she might have to stay here for a couple of days. You can go in and see her, but she's groggy from the pain meds we gave her. She needs her rest, so don't be too long," he said, looking at Meredith and sending a small smile in her direction.

"Thank you, Dr. Webber," she replied.

He nodded, "It's my job."

After Richard left down the hall, Alex was the first to open the door. But he didn't enter. He just stood there for a moment, without moving and without speaking. "Hey," he finally said, turning toward George and Meredith, "You mind if I get a few minutes alone with her?"

George fought the urge to deny him that, and Meredith nodded, "Sure."

"Thanks," he said, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

George and Meredith slowly walked side by side down the hallway, and Meredith let out a quiet sigh, "So, the baby… is it-?"

"Yeah, it's Alex's," George answered, already knowing what Meredith was going to ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the waiting room sat a very nervous Owen with Derek beside him, trying his best to feed him words of comfort. Owen was fidgeting in his chair, unable to think about anything other than if Cristina was going to die or not.

"Owen, it's not the end of the world," Derek told him.

Owen just frowned, bottling up his anger toward the sentence Derek had just uttered, "That's easy for you to say. Meredith isn't the one on that operating table with a bullet lodged in her chest. When Meredith is the one with her chest cut open lying on that operating table, _that's_ when we'll see if that sentence is so easy for you to say!" But bottling it up didn't help. He snapped at Derek, his booming voice echoing through the entire waiting room. Heads turned in their direction for a moment or two until Owen let in a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Derek finally said in a soft voice, "Cristina's gonna be fine."

"You don't know that," shaking his head, his eyes found Derek's gaze, "You don't know that," he repeated.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school building, some of the students were still lingering in the hallway, praying and hoping for their friends that were shot. Mr. Emerson obviously didn't mind standing outside his classroom door to supervise the students in front of his history class until the principal came back on the intercom: "Teachers, we are still under lockdown. The bell is going to sound, but I want all of you to keep your students inside your classrooms until further notice. No one leave the classrooms."

"Alright you guys, you heard the man," Mr. Emerson said to the students standing in the hall, "I won't make all of you go back to your class, you can just come in mine."

Teddy, Lexie, Mark, Arizona, and Callie entered his classroom. Lexie was still in shock, and she wanted more than anything to get this blood off of her. She got some on Mark after he embraced her. "There was so much blood," she mumbled absent-mindedly, taking a seat in the nearest desk. Mark looked at her, then to Mr. Emerson, "Sir, would you mind if I ran across the hall to get some paper towels?"

"I'll get them," the teacher said, exiting his classroom.

Arizona and Callie sat down together, and Teddy took her seat next to Addison once again. Almost the entire class was looking at Lexie, because she was the one on the inside when everything went down; like they were expecting her to spill every detail of what happened.

"Lexie," a blonde haired guy in the class said, "What happened?"

"How much blood was there?" Another chimed began to whimper, not wanting to think back on it. All she wanted to do was get the image out of her head. Mark frowned in their direction, "Will you shut the hell up and leave her alone?"

And so they did.

Mr. Emerson came back in with a handful of wet paper towels and he handed them to Mark who scooted the desk beside Lexie's closer to her. He sat down and took both of her hands, wiping them clean with some of the paper towels, "You're gonna be okay, Lexie," he said softly to her. He then took a clean paper towel and began to wipe some of the blood that was splattered on her face, "I know that was probably the scariest thing that's ever happened to you, and I don't expect you to act like nothing happened. But you're gonna be okay."

* * *

Alex pulled up a chair to Izzie's bedside as she slept soundly. He was quiet enough, but it was as if Izzie could _feel_ him in the room and her eyes flickered open slowly. Drowsily, she attempted to say 'hi' but it came out in a sound that didn't sound like a word at all. A faintly smiled at her, and his hand found hers on the mattress. He stroked his thumb over her smooth skin as she began to wake up a little more.

"Hey," he said in a soft tone, "how you feeling?"

"Tired," her voice was almost as low as a whisper as her eyes closed again.

"I'll let you sleep, okay?" He said, about to let go of her hand before she frowned and held onto it.

"Wait," she paused, opening her eyes once again, forcing herself to stay awake, "I want to talk to you."

Alex let out a sigh, then shook his head, "No, we don't have to talk about that now," he already knew what she wanted to talk about. He thought he was ready to discuss this and get it out of the way, but now that the moment had presented itself, he wasn't so sure.

"But I want to."

"You need your rest."

"Damn it, Alex," Izzie snapped, which caught him off guard, "I just got shot. I could have died. So you are gonna _sit_ here, and _listen_ to what I have to say," she looked at him in the eyes with a serious expression on her face.

With a sigh, Alex agreed and nodded his said, "Fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby," she paused, using what strength she had to push herself up into a sitting position. Her arm was in a sling, luckily the morphine kept her from feeling the pain of the wound, "but I just figured it wouldn't matter.. after the abortion and-"

"Whoa, whoa," Alex interrupted with a frown and his eyes narrowed, "Abortion?"

"You don't expect me to keep it."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Why _would_ I?" Izzie retorted, her face twisted into the expression that told Alex she was annoyed with him, "It's not like I have anyone to help me take care of it. Besides my mom, but I can't tell her," her eyes trailed off to her hand which was still holding onto Alex's. Realizing this, she took her hand back before he spoke.

"That's not true," his words made her eyes connect with his once more, "You do have someone. You have me," his tone was firm and the frown was still plastered onto his face.

Izzie cocked an eyebrow and shook her head, "Why would you want to help me? You're with Addison and I'm the ex girlfriend you cheated on."

Alex never meant to have this conversation with her while upset, because it seemed like something he should put his whole heart into, but the words left his mouth before he realized what he was saying, "Because I love you. I want to be with you, and I want to be there _for _you," his tone was still firm, but his features softened after he let the words sink in. Izzie's expression, however, did not change.

"What makes you think I want you back?" She asked after a moment, "Alex, you cheated on me. How am I just supposed to let go of that betrayal and just take you back and let you be the father of my baby? I can't do that, because I can't trust you anymore."

"Izzie," he paused, getting even more angry. Not with her, but with himself.

"No," she said, lying back down, "You're right. I need my rest."

Alex sighed, frowning at her after she closed her eyes. He wanted to say something else, anything else that would mean something. But she wasn't going to listen, and he knew that. "Whatever," he scoffed with a huff as he rose from his chair and left her room.

* * *

A few hours later in the waiting room, more people joined Owen and Derek in the waiting room. They were all gathering in the far right corner: Owen, Derek, Meredith, George, Alex, and Cristina's parents. Cristina's mother sat to the left of Owen holding his hand. Meredith kept her eyes on the double doors, because she knew a surgeon would be coming in at any moment with an update about her best friend's surgery. A just then, she seem her mother walk through the doors. She instantly became happy, anxious and terrified all at the same time. They emotions were sent through her body like a lightening bolt, but in the end, only one emotion remained. Fear.

She seen the look on her mother's face. It was a face she had seen every single day as a little girl. The face that she had on her face when she came to tell a patient's loved one didn't make it through surgery, and Meredith was sure she felt her heart stop beating.

This was _not _good_._

_

* * *

_

DUN DUN _DUN_!

Hope you liked this chapter! :D I shall hopefully get the next one finished tomorrow.

-Shelby.


	13. It's Finally Over

**A/N:** I just want to say thank you to all of my readers and to those of you who review, because I LOVE reading what you have to say! It makes me smile every time. So… keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep updating.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Finally Over**

Everything started to go in slow motion and Meredith just wanted the world to stop for just a few moments. But her mother kept coming closer and closer to where they all sat in the waiting room, and she realized that they were only seconds away from possibly getting the worst news of their life. As Ellis stopped in front of the group of people, she looked at Meredith first, then to the floor and she let out a sigh.

_Oh my God._

Meredith felt a tear form in her eye. This wasn't good. This wasn't good. It was never good when her mother made that face.

"Well, there were some complications…" Her voice trailed off and she looked at Cristina's parents.

"What complications?" Her mother asked before Ellis was able to finish.

"It's going to take a lot longer than we originally thought. But we are doing everything we can - the damage it just so advanced that it's difficult to try and repair. But, we are doing everything we can," she repeated, letting her eyes fall back onto her daughter who had a tear rolling down her cheek.

Meredith let out a breath of relief. Not that that was _good_ news, but it was better than Cristina dying during surgery. She watched her mother leave through the double doors and wiped the tear from her face. She glanced at Owen who had his face in his hands, and Cristina's parents who were holding one another. Derek squeezed Meredith's hand, for a moment, she almost forgot that he was holding.

"You okay?" He asked in the softest whisper with sympathy in his eyes.

Meredith nodded at him, "I'm good."

George stood from his seat and began to head down the hall. He needed to check on his best friend.

* * *

Back at the school, the students were all still in Mr. Emerson's U.S. History class when the principal came on the intercom again: "Teachers, at the sound of the bell, you may release your students to lunch. At the sound of the bell, you may release your students to lunch."

Once the bell had rung, everyone left the classroom, stopping to take a look inside the classroom where all the action went down. The janitors were cleaning up all the blood, and Lexie started to whimper again at the sight of the red mess. Mark held her close to him and she hid her face into his chest.

Walking side by side down the hallway, Arizona took a hold of Callie's hand, which took Callie by surprise. She looked over at the smiling blonde, and Callie smiled back. "I'm sorry," Arizona apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"It's okay," Callie reassured her with a nod of her head.

Once inside the cafeteria, Teddy and Addison sat at a table together. The redhead got up to get a tray when she realized Teddy wasn't coming with her, "Are you not eating?" She asked.

Teddy sighed and looked down to the surface of the table, shaking her head, "I can't eat. I'm too worried. I'm worried about Cristina, and I'm worried about Owen and I feel like I'm gonna throw up, so no… I'm not eating."

Addison looked at her sympathetically then made her way back to the table and sat down beside her with her legs on either side of the bench so she could face the forlorn blonde, "Cristina is one of the toughest people I know. She'll pull through this, I know she will," she took a hand and rubbed up and down the length of Teddy's back, hoping to comfort her in any way she could.

* * *

Izzie had tried to go back to sleep since Alex left her room, because she was exhausted. But he loved her. He wanted her back. His annoying little voice kept replaying over and over again in her mind and she couldn't shut it out. But finally, the sound of her door opening made her thoughts disappear. She only hoped it wasn't Alex again.

"Hey, Izzie," George said with a smile upon entering her room.

"George," a matching wide smile appeared on her face when she laid eyes on her best friend.

"How are you doing?" He asked, sitting in the same seat that Alex had and he placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I'm doing good, I'm just tired. The morphine is helping with the pain and it's also making me a little loopy, so just ignore me if I start talking crazy," she joked with a grin.

George let out a light chuckle and he looked at her in silence. He was so happy that she was okay. It was unfortunate that Cristina was in this horrible situation, but at least he knew his best friend was okay.

"He loves me, George," she blurted out, her smile fading away.

"What?" George asked with a confused frown.

"Alex, he said he loves me. He wants to help me with the baby."

George just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to say to that. He definitely wasn't a fan of Alex's, but this was Izzie's life, "Well, so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," she sighed, shaking her head and looking up to the ceiling, "What do you think I should do?"

And there it was. The question George knew he shouldn't answer. He was silent for a moment and decided to answer that question with another question, "Do _you_ love _him_?"

Her eyes averted back to George and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Do you _miss _him?"

Again, there was silence as Izzie pondered over this in her mind, "I think… so. But it would be crazy to give him a second chance wouldn't it?"

George wanted to just tell her that people never change, but he didn't want to be the one to make this decision for her. It was a huge decision. "You just.. Gotta do what you think is best," he paused, letting a small smile take over his features, "Is this really Izzie talking, or is this the morphine?" He joked and it brought a smile to Izzie's face. That was all he wanted to see.

"A little bit of both," she giggled.

"Just do what makes you happy. If Alex makes you happy, then who is anyone to tell you otherwise?"

She let his words sink in and with a nod and smiled up at him, "Thank you, George."

* * *

A few hours later, once school had ended, Addison found Teddy outside cursing at her cell phone which had apparently gone dead.

"Hey," Addison said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hi," Teddy replied, shoving her phone into her bag with a groan.

"Everything okay?"

"No," Teddy said, shaking her head, "I have no car and I can't call my dad because my phone died and all I want to do is go to the hospital and see if everything is okay because.." she paused with a sigh, taking a breath and looking at Addison, "not knowing is just the worst feeling in the world."

"Well," Addison said, letting a smile form on her lips, "I can drive you."

* * *

Meredith continued to wait in the waiting room, refusing to take her eyes away from the double doors. She didn't even look at Derek when he got back with a cup of water for her and Cristina's mother. All he got was a small 'thank you', but she continued to watch the double doors.

And the moment they opened, Meredith's body twitched almost causing the water in the small cup to topple over the rim. There she was, Ellis Grey, walking toward the group once more. This time, Meredith wasn't the least bit worried because her mother wore a smile on her face. Everyone took the smile as a good sign, and they were all eager to know the update that Ellis had with her.

"The surgery was successful. I can't say that it went smoothly, but we were able to repair all of the damage."

"Oh, thank God," Owen said, tears still in his eyes as he let out the biggest sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Cristina's father asked.

Ellis nodded with a proud smile, "Of course, I'll show you to her room."

Cristina's parents rose from their chairs, and her mother took a hold of Owen's hand, wanting him to join them.

Meredith watched them follow her mother out of the waiting room then finally let out a prolonged breath which she had been holding in the moment she arrived at the hospital. Derek smiled faintly over at his girlfriend, and placed a hand on her cheek to make her look at him, "It's finally over."

"Yes," Meredith said with a nod, and she couldn't hold back the tears or choke back the sobs of relief that were coming fast. She soon began to cry, and the sobs were muffled when Derek pulled her close to him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

* * *

After finding out where Cristina's room was, Addison and Teddy stood outside in the hallway, peeking into Cristina's room window at Owen and her family around her bedside. She was sleeping, and Teddy couldn't help but feel mixed feelings when she seen Owen lovingly stroke Cristina's arm. She was happy for him, because if Cristina's died she knew Owen would be a mess and she hated to see Owen upset. But seeing Owen happy with someone that wasn't her hurt just as bad.

"She's okay," Addison smiled at Teddy, "Do you feel better now?"

Teddy didn't answer. Instead, she turned her back to Cristina's room and Addison then started to walk down the hall. Addison watched her retreating figure before glancing back into Cristina's room. It was time to check on Izzie. Of course, she figured she was the last person Izzie wanted to see. Addison knew her boyfriend still had feelings for Izzie. That was easy to see. And for some reason… she wasn't angry about that fact.

* * *

This story is going places that I hadn't expected. Like, with the couples. I wanted to bring two people together, but I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. But I do have an interesting thought. Teddy and Addison as a couple… yeah, I know. It's pretty out there. But, what are your thoughts?

-Shelby.


	14. Girl on Girl Action

**A/N:** So, you all voted for the new pairing, and you will get the new pairing. Also, I've been thinking about bringing in some new characters. Like… the Mercy Westers? Reed, April, Jackson, and Charles. I want to bring them into the story when I run out of ideas, haha. What do you think about that? By the way, don't hate me for this chapter Huntina fans. Please don't hate me. Lol. I promise, this won't be forever.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Girl on Girl Action**

Owen was at home in his room staring up at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. He's been at home in his room alone a lot that week. All he felt like doing was wallowing in self pity. But that came with the heartbreaking reminder of what happened days ago. The scene played over and over again in his mind, and the more he thought about it the more depressed he became.

* * *

_THE DAY OF THE SHOOTING_

_Owen was asleep in the chair beside Cristina's bed with his hand in hers and his head on the mattress. The steady beep of the monitors lulled him to sleep and Cristina's parents left him alone with her well over an hour ago._

_"Owen," the soft tone of her voice brought him out of his slumber and his sleepy eyes looked into hers._

_"Hey," he said eagerly as a smile grew wide on his face, "how are you doing?"_

_Cristina's brows furrowed and she looked around the room, "Am I in a hospital?"_

_"Yeah," he paused, letting his grip tighten around her hand, "yeah, you were shot. But, the doctors fixed you up," he was trying not to let his emotions get the better of him in front of the girl he loved, but he had been so emotional that day already, he just couldn't stop._

_"Oh God," she said looking at him funny, "You're not gonna cry are you?" One thing she hated was being around people who cried because it was nothing but awkward mainly because she didn't know how to make someone stop._

_"I'm sorry," the smile stayed on his face and he looked away from her shaking his head, "You just have no idea how worried I was. I thought you were gonna die."_

_"Well, I didn't," Cristina said, smiling a small smile of her own, "So, please… don't cry."_

_"I love you, Cristina."_

_That was when Cristina remembered what happened earlier that day, and her smile disappeared. She pulled her hand from Owen's and her brows furrowed, "Do you?" She questioned his statement._

_Owen frowned and wondered why in the world she would ask that question, "Of course I do."_

_"What about Teddy?"_

_Owen's brows furrowed and he shook his head, feeling confused now more than ever, "Teddy? What-?"_

_"Don't play stupid," she paused, shaking her head at him, "I know you kissed her."_

_Suddenly, Owen felt his stomach twist, and he had so many things to say and they were all coming out at the same time, causing him to stutter his words, "Cristina, no, that was… I didn't-"_

_"Save it, Owen," Cristina told him, "I could tell from the minute she walked through the door on the first day of school that you had feelings for her."_

_"But I don't-"_

_"Owen," she sighed, not looking him directly in the eyes. She avoided eye contact as she tried to think of what else to say to him. But nothing came to mind, "I'm tired."_

_"Cristina," he tried once again, but she rolled over in the bed turning her back toward him._

_"Just leave…" she paused, "I'm done talking. I'm just… done."_

* * *

It was now Saturday, almost a week after the shooting, and Cristina was still on bed rest. She's been at home all week in her bedroom with nothing to do but watch TV and stuff her face trying to eat away the empty put she felt inside of her. She realized that empty pit was caused by Owen. But tonight, she didn't feel so alone. Not with her best friend by her side.

"I did the right thing, didn't I?" Cristina asked, glancing at Meredith who laid in bed beside her, "Breaking up with Owen was the right thing?"

Meredith was silent before answering, she looked up at the ceiling and she shrugged her shoulders, "Does it feel like you did the right thing?" She finally asked, letting her hazel eyes find Cristina's dark ones, but the contact was soon broken as Cristina sighed, looking back up to the ceiling.

"If I _did_ do the right thing… the right thing really, really hurts," Cristina said, wanting to cry, but she didn't. She held in every emotion she was feeling and let it out in one deep, depressing breath.

"It usually does," Meredith replied, linking Cristina's arm with her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Arizona's house, the two girls' were in the blonde's bed with their bodies covered by Arizona's blue bed sheets both with matching smiles on their faces. Callie giggled a little bit, propping her head up with her hand as her elbow rested on the mattress. Her brown eyes looked down into Arizona's gorgeous blue ones and she shook her head in a certain disbelief, "That was… amazing," she said, at loss for a better word. Amazing didn't even begin to describe it.

Arizona let out a soft laugh, "It was," she paused, feeling Callie's hand being placed on her stomach through the fabric of the sheets, "I told you it would be."

"You were right," she smiled widely, leaning down to place a tender kiss on the blonde's lips. The kiss that was meant to be a quick peck turning into something more than that. The hand that was on Arizona's stomach slid up the side of her body until it gently cupped her cheek. But the kiss was broken when a paranoid Callie heard something outside.

"What was that?" She asked, keeping her hand on Arizona's face, and all the blonde did was smile up at her.

"Relax, Calliope. You're such a worry wart. It was probably just a squirrel or something," she told her, placing a hand on the back of her neck. She pulled her face closer once again, wanting to taste her lips but Callie pulled back.

"Are you sure it's not your mom?" She asked, slightly beginning to freak out, which only seemed to amuse Arizona.

"I'm _positive_," she reassured her was a nod of her head, "She's not going to be back until much later tonight, and even if that was her, she's cool. Speaking of my mom," Arizona paused, sitting up and holding the sheet in place over her, "I want you to meet her. She's gonna love you."

"What makes you say that?" Callie felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Because you're hard not to love," Arizona said, smiling at the redness that appeared in Callie's complexion.

"Did you just-" Callie started, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm falling in love with you, Calliope," Arizona answered the question Callie was going to ask, and the smile grew wider over the Latina's face. Never has her name sounded sweeter when it was coming from this beautiful blonde.

* * *

A vodka bottle was being chugged by Mark Sloan as he sat in his living room in a circle with his best friends Derek, Addison, and his newest friend, Teddy Altman. The girls giggled as they seen the look on his face after taking the long swig. "See Mark, you could have avoided that if you just did the dare," Addison giggled, and Mark shook his head.

"Hell no," Mark's brows furrowed, "I can take straight vodka. What I can't take is the humiliation of the whole school finding out that I kissed a dude."

"Who would find out?" Addison asked.

"Like I can trust you, Addie? I don't think so."

"Derek," her green eyes went to the dark hair boy and she cocked an eyebrow, "Do you really think I would go blabbing to people that Mark kissed you?"

Derek was silent for a moment, "Honestly? Yes, I do."

Addison made a face and a smirk appeared on her lips and she groaned, "Fine, let's just continue."

"Okay, Addie, you want to see me and Derek kiss so bad. This next dare is for you, then we'll see who the real chicken is."

"I'm no chicken, I can take any dare you throw at me," she said with a confidence in her slurred tone.

"We'll see," he cocked an eyebrow in her direction, "I dare _you_… to kiss Teddy."

Teddy lifted her eyebrows and looked from Mark to Addison, then back to Mark. Did she have a say in this? Her attention went back to Addison when she started to speak, "Like I said, I can take it," she paused, looking at Teddy with an expression that asked 'Can _you_ take it?' The last thing Teddy wanted was to make Addison look bad. They had been hanging out all week, and she wanted their friendship to keep growing. So, she was going to let Addison do this, so she could show the boys that she wasn't a chicken. With a small smile and a quick nod, Teddy watched Addison lean in for the kill, and for some reason, she grew nervous.

First, she felt the redhead's hand brush against her cheek, then pull her in for the kiss. She hadn't expected Addison to make it this deep. Teddy almost couldn't make her lips react to Addison's because of how stunning the sensation was. What had only been a couple of seconds had already felt like minutes, and Teddy didn't know what she was feeling in that moment. But for some reason, her hand went to the back of Addison's neck like she didn't want her to stop.

"Damn," Mark said, his eyes locked on the two girls who were still connected by the lips, "That's hot."

"Agreed," Derek said with a nod, taking the vodka bottle and tipping some of the liquid back into his mouth.

* * *

I know I didn't have the Alex/Izzie storyline in this chapter, but it will be in the next chapter. I just didn't know how to write it in this chapter. But I have an idea for them in the next one.

-Shelby.


	15. I Want to Be That Guy

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews. I am enjoying reading them, and I am ALSO enjoying writing this story! It's really fun, actually, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. SO KEEP REVIEWING! I'm also happy to be having more of a Teddy-centric storyline going, because I LOVE Teddy! Haha.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Want to Be That Guy**

Teddy had been confused all weekend. Confused about her feelings, every single one of her feelings. Because, she knew she had feelings for Owen. She was in love with Owen, and she knew that she was. But, these new feelings that were beginning to push themselves to the surface were scaring the hell out of her, mainly because she couldn't identify them like she could identify the feelings she had for Owen. Addison was a lovely girl. She was funny, and fun to be around, and the most gorgeous girl that Teddy had ever laid her eyes on. But why was she thinking so much on that? Before the night at Mark's house, Teddy thought of Addison as a good friend. But now? She didn't know what she was feeling…

"Arizona," Teddy said, seeing the blonde senior enter the girl's restroom.

"Hi Teddy," she flashed a dimpled smile in Teddy's direction before walking over to the mirror to check her appearance.

"You'd say we're… friends… right?" Teddy hesitated.

Arizona's blue eyes narrowed and she looked at the other blonde, "Yeah… I'd say we're friends," she answered, wondering what Teddy was getting at.

"Good enough friends that I can ask you a personal question?" Teddy asked, timid about the question she wanted to ask her.

Arizona cocked an eyebrow, a little afraid to give her permission to ask the question because it seemed like something awkward, "Um…" she paused before nodding her head, "Sure."

Teddy opened her mouth, pondering once more whether she should ask or not, "When did you first realize you were… a lesbian?"

Arizona lifted her eyebrows, a little relieved that she didn't find the question awkward at all, "Oh, um… well, I've never been attracted to a _boy_, so…"

"You've never had a boyfriend?"

Arizona shook her head, a curious frown appearing on her face, "Why?"

Teddy all of the sudden became nervous and she wanted to leave and hide her face from everyone, "Nevermind. Forget I asked anything," she said, starting for the bathroom door but Arizona grabbed a hold of her arm putting two and two together with a shocked, yet pleased, expression on her face.

"Oh my Gosh, you're attracted to a girl aren't you?" A smile was present on her face and her eyebrows lifted.

Teddy's eyes widened at how quickly Arizona hit the nail on the head. She bent down and looked in the stalls to make sure no one was in the room. She didn't need that getting out just yet, "How did you know?" She asked, looking down slightly at Arizona once more.

"Because I'm amazing," Arizona smirked, "Who is it?" She asked curiously, wanting to know who she was crushing on.

Teddy was silent for a moment, positive she just blushed at the image of the gorgeous redhead in her mind, "Addison Montgomery."

"Oooh," Arizona nodded and smiled a satisfied smile, "You've got good taste. Addison is pretty sexy." Teddy let out a nervous chuckle and nodded in agreement. She didn't know what else to say, and Arizona could tell she was beginning to feel a little awkward, "Well, you can always come to me if you need help with this whole situation. This is my area of expertise," she smirked with a wink before leaving the restroom.

* * *

"Addison," Callie said her best friend's name with a large grin on her face, sitting down in front of the redhead at one of the lunch tables, "You'll never guess what I heard," the smirk played at her lips and she looked directly into Addison's eyes.

"What?" She asked curiously, taking a grape from Callie's tray and popping it into her mouth.

"I heard you kissed a girl."

A scoff pushed past Addison's lips and she rolled her eyes, "Mark told you that, didn't he?"

Callie nodded her head with a soft chuckle.

"God, that boy. He made a big deal about me not telling anyone if he kissed Derek and then he goes and blabs about me kissing Teddy."

"Whoa… Mark kissed Derek?" Callie's smirk instantly faded and a shocked expression took it's place.

"No," Addison shook her head, stealing another one of Callie's grapes, "we dared him to, but he didn't do it. He was too chicken," a smirk spread on Addison's face as she took yet another grape, and Callie let out a groan.

"Addie, this is _my_ food. If you want grapes, you can go stand in the line like I did."

Addison glanced back at the two long lines and she shook her head, "No, it's too long," she said, reaching for Callie's tray once more, but her hand instantly stopped when her green eyes spotted Teddy enter the cafeteria at the other side of the room.

Callie noticed her hand hover over her tray, then she picked up on the way Addison's eyes followed Teddy's figure for a moment. "Oh. My. God," Callie's words took Addison out of the trance she seemed to be in, and she looked at the Latina, "What?"

"You _felt_ something?" An open mouthed smirk formed on Callie's face and Addison rolled her eyes, letting out a scoff.

"Whatever."

"No, you _did_. You _did._ I seen the way you were just looking at her."

"I did not," Addison continued to deny the truth. Honestly, she wasn't denying it. She just didn't know if it was the truth yet.

"You don't gotta lie to kick it, Addie," Callie said, popping a grape into her mouth with a smug look on her face.

* * *

Alex didn't go to school that morning. He pretended like he was sick just until his foster parents went to work, and that was when he took a shower, got dressed, and left his house. He knew Izzie would still be on bed rest, the doctor said at least three weeks. He wasn't sure of what he would say to Izzie when he got there, he just knew he wanted to see her.

Once he made it to the trailer park, he parked his car across the street from Izzie's trailer. Building up the courage to knock on her door, he let out a breath. Why was he even there? What was he gonna say? She seemed to have her mind made up the last time they talked, and he hadn't really done anything to make her change her mind. He felt really, really dumb and pointless now. But it was too late. He already knocked on the door…

He seen the redhead answer the door, and her smile faded upon seeing him, and her eyes narrowed, "What are you doin' here?"

"Mrs. Stevens," He tried his best to put on a polite smile, "I'm here to see Izzie."

"She needs her rest, how 'bout you come back at another time-"

"Momma," Izzie's voice was then heard and she appeared behind the redheaded woman, "it's okay."

With a nod, her mother gave her a look that said she disapproved, but she let her daughter go anyway, "Fine. But don't keep her too long, Alex. She's supposed to be in bed, you know what the doctor said, Cricket."

"Yes mom, I know what the doctor said," Izzie sighed with a slight roll of her eyes.

Her mother left the room and Izzie joined Alex outside of the trailer, shutting the door behind her. "So, what _are_ you doing here?" She asked.

Alex wished he knew the answer to that question. He groaned with a deep sigh and sat down on the front steps, running a hand over his head and he shrugged, "I don't even know."

"Well, what do you want?" She asked, looking down at him with a confused expression on her face.

Alex knew what he wanted. He wanted Izzie. He hated himself for what he had done to her when they were together, and all he wanted to do was make it up to her. He'd make it up to her in any way possible if it meant he could have her again. And he knew he would never fuck up like he did before, because he loved her too much. That was what he _needed_ to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It would make him feel way too exposed and open. He hated feeling that way. And if Izzie shot him down again? That would make him feel so much worse.

"People keep tellin' me that I can't be that guy," He muttered, scowling down at the dirt, "I can't be the guy to help someone that I care about. People think I don't have feelings, and that I'm nothin' but an ass. People don't think I am capable of loving someone."

Izzie listened to his words, taking a seat on the steps beside him. He glanced over at her for a moment before looking back down at the dirt once again, "And I used to believe them. I let them get to me, and I… just became everything they said I was," he sighed, feeling Izzie's hand on his back. The contact made him shiver slightly, and he locked eyes with her, "but I don't wanna be like that anymore, Iz."

She could have sworn she seen his eyes begin to water, and she looked deeply at him, his words slowly starting to melt her. He picked up on the vibe she was giving off, and he thought - fuck it. He was going to spill out his true feelings. So what if it made him exposed and vulnerable. She needed to hear what he had to say, whether she wanted to or not.

"I _want_ to be that guy who can help somebody he cares about. Because I have feelings, and I am capable of loving someone. Iz," he paused, his watery eyes filling up enough to where a tear finally fell over the rim and down his cheek, "you wanna know how I know that I love you?" now his voice was cracking, and tears began to form in _her_ eyes. His words and his emotions were touching her heart in a way she had never been touched before. "I know that I love you because it _hurts_ - it's an actual, physical pain - every time I see you. I know that I love you because when I look at Addison, all I feel is regret for what I did you. And I know that I love you because I'm willing to give up everything to help you," she turned slightly to face her, placing a gentle hand over her stomach, "and I don't want you to have an abortion. Because, damn it, I freakin' love you and I want to help you raise this kid. I can be good for you, better than I was before. And I won't ever hurt you again. I promise, I won't ever hurt you again," he was on the brink of sobbing, and Izzie felt a painful lump in her throat as she held back her own sobs.

"Alex," she breathed, realizing if she said anything else she could break down. So, she opened her arm for him and he leaned into her, wrapping his arms her. She wrapped her arm around his neck as the other in the sling pressed against his torso and felt his tears on her collarbone. She had never seen this side to him before, and it completely took her breath away. He melted her, and it felt so good to know that he cared so much, "I love you too."

* * *

Once school was over, Meredith found Owen sulking outside on the side of the school building. She felt bad. Because she knew that Cristina was miserable - from the break up and from what Owen did to her that night at the movie theaters - but she also felt bad for Owen. He was obviously miserable too. She just wanted her best friend to be happy again. She already had a near death experience, she deserved some happiness, not heartache.

"I don't like you very much, you know?" Meredith told him, standing from the sidewalk.

He didn't even know she had been standing there and he sat in the grass. He just looked at her, wondering why she was telling him this. He had nothing to say. He just looked at her with a blank expression.

"But Cristina does," Meredith continued, walking into the grass and approaching Owen, "And I like Cristina. No… actually, I love Cristina. And when she's unhappy, it makes me unhappy." She stood only a few feet away from him, looking down at him.

"She broke up with me," Owen muttered, staring ahead, not really focused on any specific thing.

"I know," Meredith replied with a nod.

"So, why are you telling me all this?" He asked in a monotone, just wishing she would go away so he could continue to soak in his depression all by himself.

Meredith was silent for a moment, "Do you love her?"

"Of course I love her," Owen snapped slightly, narrowing his eyes as he glanced up at Meredith.

"I'm talking about Teddy."

And then Owen's expression fell, and he looked down at the grass and released a sigh, "I used to. But that was a long time ago."

"So why did you kiss her?"

"She kissed me," Owen snapped once again, and he clenched his jaw trying to keep a hold over his anger and his depression, "I didn't kiss her, Meredith," he looked up at the girl again, "I would never purposely do something that would hurt Cristina. I love her. I love her more than anyone I've ever loved before, and now…" she shook his head, frowning down at the grass yet again, "She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"She misses you," Meredith said after a moment of silence, "And this is really hard on her."

Owen's eyes averted toward Meredith's and he shook his head, "It's hard on me too."

"You should go," Meredith told him, finally realizing that Owen wasn't the enemy anymore. She realized that he was good for Cristina, and he would make her happy. That's all Meredith wanted, "You should go tell her what you just told me."

Owen nodded his head slowly, "You think she'll listen?"

"Probably not," Meredith shook her head, "Not at first. But you have to be persistent."

Owen nodded once again and stood from the ground, walking past Meredith.

"And Owen," she paused, turning to grab his arm before he left, "If you _ever_ hurt her again," she said sternly, giving him an icy glare, "You _will_ regret it."

All Owen did was nod, because he knew he was never going to hurt Cristina.

* * *

Okay, confession. Lol. I cried a little while writing the Alex/Izzie part.

-Shelby.


	16. Don't Judge a Lady by Her Lover

**A/N:** 100 Reviews? YES! I love all my readers and reviewers. I've been wanting to get a group of the characters all together to hang out, which is why I really like this chapter. I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Don't Judge a Lady by Her Lover**

A few minutes later after school that same day, Lexie met with Mark in the student parking lot with a perky smile on her face as she approached him, "Hey, are we still hanging out today?"

"Yeah," he told her, letting that smile appear on his face that had all the girls at school swooning over this guy. All of the female seniors hated Lexie for being the one at his side even though they hadn't been talking for that long. They wondered why he chose a fifteen year old freshman over one of them, "There's just one thing," she said, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his forehead against hers.

"What's that?" She asked with a smile, her arms instinctively draping over his shoulders and to link her own fingers together behind his neck.

"I told Callie and Arizona they could come too," he said, regretting that he told them they could tag along. Right now, he wanted to have Lexie to himself in his house, "Hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," she said with a nod, and he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Little Grey's coming too?" Callie's voice interrupted the moment before Mark's lips met with Lexie's, and his eyes averted to the Latina with a certain redhead he hadn't expected to see.

"Little Grey?" Lexie asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah," he said, looking back at Lexie, "You're Meredith's little sister, so it's just something that I came up with."

Lexie didn't like it very much, mainly because she didn't think of Meredith as her sister because Meredith _obviously_ didn't want to have anything to do with her. But she went with it, "What's Red doing here? Where's Arizona?" Mark asked.

"What, Mark? You don't like me anymore?" Addison smirked at him and he shook his head.

"I didn't say that."

"Arizona's coming. She's changing into her shorts," Callie paused with a grin, "She could use some sun on those legs of hers anyway, she's whiter than-" her expression twisted when she noticed a small pimple on Addison's hairline, "that big ass zit that's ready to be popped, come here." Callie took Addison's face in her hands and was about to rid her of the blemish on her forehead when the redhead swatted her hand away.

"Ow, Callie, stop," she wined, shaking her face away.

"Hey," Arizona said as she approached the others with Teddy at her side, "Are Lexie and Addison coming too?"

"Okay, whoa," Mark said, letting go of he freshman that was in his arms, "I can't fit six people in my car."

"Oh, that's okay," Teddy said, shaking her head, "I don't have to come." Really, she was hoping to avoid the awkwardness that would come with hanging around Addison for too long, especially when one of the people they were hanging out with _knew_ she liked her.

"No, don't go," Addison reached out for Teddy's wrist, stopping her before she had the chance to walk away.

A grin formed on both Callie and Arizona's faces and they looked at one another and cocked an eyebrow, "Um," Arizona paused, looking from Callie to Mark, "We can take my truck."

"Fine," Mark shrugged, taking a hold of Lexie's hand and they all followed the perky blonde to her light blue pickup truck, "Does hanging around five hot girls make me look cool, or does it just make me look gay?"

This elicited a giggle from everyone else's lips.

* * *

There was a faint knock on Cristina's bedroom door, and her dark eyes averted from the television screen to her mother entering her room, "Cristina," she started as the teenager used the remote to turn off her TV, "Owen is here."

Cristina let out a groan and rolled her eyes, "Oh, mom, I don't-"

"Cristina," her mother interrupted with a stern tone of voice, "This boy loves you which is a mystery to me. You're rude, and you're cold," she told her with a frown, "But he still loves you. So you are going to listen to what he has to say."

Cristina avoided looking at her mother, a scowl visible on her face as she crossed her arms over her chest. She never said a word, her mother just left the doorway and soon Owen appeared. She didn't look at him as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. If she _had_ looked she could have seen the guilt and the pain in his eyes.

There was a silence that filled the room, and Cristina was becoming impatient. Still, she didn't look his way at all, "Well, are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there?" She asked with a frown.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. He was at a loss for words, and he wanted to find some creative way for Cristina to listen to him. Because he knew she wouldn't respond to another 'I love you' or another apology.

"You expect that to be enough?" She scorned, staring at the wall to her left.

He stayed where he was, not taking his eyes away from her. "No," she said, shaking his head, "No, I know that's not enough, and I don't expect you to forgive me."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Her eyes narrowed and she finally looked in his direction.

"I feel horrible," he started with a nod of his head, "I feel horrible for kissing Teddy. And yes… I used to have feelings for her. But I don't anymore. Any feeling that I ever had for anyone else vanished the day I met you," when he noticed her features soften a bit, that was when he slowly approached her bedside, stopping half way, "When Teddy kissed me, I wasn't thinking about all of those feelings I had for her in the past, do you wanna know what I was thinking of?"

Cristina didn't answer, she just looked up at him, yet avoiding eye contact, "I was thinking of our relationship, and how I should be here with you or talking to you for hours on the phone at night until you fall asleep like we used to," he took a few more steps toward the side of her bed, "In that moment, I wanted to be with you, away from Teddy. And when you got shot, Teddy was the last thing on my mind. Hell, Teddy wasn't even in my mind at all. All I could think about was if you were gonna be alright. Because if you would have died, I don't think I could have ever recovered from that."

The tears coated his eyes, and Cristina could feel her own eyes starting to water as well, no matter how hard she tried to stop it. She wanted him finally get to her bedside and sit down on the edge of the bed, "If you need a little more time to think about all of this," he paused, finding her hand with his, "I'll give you as much time as you need. Just know that I am really sorry that I hurt you. And I love you."

With that, he stood from the bed and started to her bedroom door. Just as he opened it to leave, he heard her voice from behind him, "I don't need any time… I love you too."

* * *

Derek dropped Meredith off at her house that afternoon and she got out of his car with a smirk on her face, which elicited one on his. "What are you smiling about?" He asked her as she looked over her shoulder. Her hazel eyes averted back to him and she cocked an eyebrow.

"My mom's not here," and with those words, he already knew where she was going with this which only made his smirk grow wider, "You wanna come in?"

Just like that, his seatbelt came off and he joined her outside, approaching her until he stood in front of his girlfriend, placing his hands on her cheeks. She giggled before his lips muffled the sound coming from her mouth. They started to walk backwards, connected by the lips as they made it to her front door.

Upon entering her house, his lips were on her neck and the question that was muffled into her skin caused Meredith to groan, "Have you talked to Lexie at all yet?" She pulled away from his lips and wondering what in the fuck would make him ask that at a time like this? "You totally just killed the moment."

A chuckled left Derek's mouth and he tried to kiss her again, "What?" He asked, but Meredith turned her head away from him.

"Nope, I'm not in the mood anymore. You just ruined it," she said, a small smile spreading on her lips as she sat down on her couch.

"Oh, come on," an open-mouthed smirk appeared on his face, hoping she wasn't serious, "All because I asked if you talked to your sister?"

"See," Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him, "I _was_ going to think about letting it slip because I'm still kinda horny - but you just called her my sister, and now I think I'm just gonna take a nap," an amused smile continued to stay on her face when she noticed the look Derek was displaying. A look of pure agony and defeat, which was funny as hell when he was horny.

Derek scoffed and sat down next to her on the couch, "Well, Meredith, she _is_ your sister."

"Will you stop saying that?"

"No," he shook his head, "Come on. She could have been shot too in that shooting, ya know? Are you telling me that if she was one of the victims you wouldn't have been the slightest bit worried?"

Meredith opened her mouth to say something, but she just shook her head when she realized she couldn't say 'yes', because then that wouldn't have been the truth.

"See, I knew it," a satisfied smirk appeared on his face, "You _do_ care." He tried leaning in for a kiss one more time, but Meredith put her hand in his face.

"You can just wipe that smug look off your face, mister, because I never changed my mind. My legs are staying closed to you for a really long time," with her own smirk, she stood from the couch and started for the kitchen.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief and she looked over her shoulder and nodded only once. A groan escaped his lips and he fell back onto the cushions of the couch.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Mark asked Callie as they walked side by side down the movie aisle at Wal-Mart.

"Arizona's buying a few things on her mom's shopping list," Callie said, absorbed in the titles of the DVDs she was passing.

"We've been here for half an hour, how much is this chick getting?" He complained.

Callie's eyes went from the movies to Mark and she shook her head, "What? It's not like you had anything better planned at your house besides playing video games and getting into your dad's vodka cabinet."

"It's better than hanging around at Wal-Mart for half an hour."

"Shh," Callie said, spotting Addison and Teddy together across the way in the junior's clothing section, "Look at those two," a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Mark asked and Callie looked at him.

"They so have the hots for one another."

"Since when?" His brows furrowed.

"Since you dared them to kiss each other."

"Damn it," he groaned, "At the rate these girls are turning into pussy-lovers, I'm never going to get any action."

Callie let out a chuckle and cocked an eyebrow in his direction, "What are you talking about? You have Little Grey."

"I haven't had Little Grey yet," he sighed, almost ashamed of himself as he looked down to the floor.

"Are you serious? You've been dating what? Almost two weeks and you haven't had sex with her yet?"

Mark continued to look like he had failed at something huge and all Callie did was give him a pat on the back, "I'm proud of you," she chuckled again.

* * *

Teddy watched Addison look through the racks of clothing when she heard Addison groan, "There's never anything good to wear at Wal-Mart."

Teddy had noticed the small blemish on Addison's hairline quite a bit that day, and it wasn't big enough to be gross, but it was big enough to start to annoy the blonde a little bit, "Addison," she said, getting the redhead's attention.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning to find a smiling Teddy approach her, causing every muscle in Addison's body to tense. Teddy was now only an inch away from her and she watched as she lifted her hands up to her face, finally realizing what the blonde was doing. She hated when other people tried to pop her zits, mainly because it was uncomfortable, but having Teddy so close to her… she didn't mind it at all.

"There," Teddy said, putting her hands back down and looking into the redhead's emerald eyes with a smile, "That's better."

Addison knew she probably blushed at the way Teddy was lingering so close to her, and all she really wanted to do was either crash her lips onto hers or back away. But finally, Teddy took a step back, an awkward tension in the air now. That was until Arizona's voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey you guys, I'm done with this list," she said, with Lexie by her side and a shopping cart in front of her, "Where's Mark and Calliope?"

* * *

"I really do, George," Izzie said as she listened to her best friend over the phone, "I really do think Alex has changed. You should have seen him today."

"So…" George paused, "You're keeping the baby?"

Izzie was silent for a moment, thinking about her response carefully, "Yeah," she paused with a nod of her head, "Yeah, I'm keeping the baby."

When there was silence on the other end of the phone, Izzie already knew what she had to do, "George, let me call you back later."

"Alright," he said.

Izzie pressed the end button on her phone and took in a deep breath, setting the phone on her end table. She got up from her bed and hesitated before entering the living room. She didn't want to do this, because she didn't want to feel like she disappointed her mother in any way. She didn't want to get a lecture, she didn't want to get in trouble, and what she _really_ didn't want… was to get that look that said her mother was ashamed of her. That was the worst.

"Mom," she said upon seeing the redheaded woman reading her book on the couch.

"Yes, Cricket? What is it?" She asked, not taking her eyes away from the text on the page.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Okay, so now the updates will be a little slower. Because tomorrow is when I start getting busy again. But I will update as much as I can! I can't wait to read your reviews.

-Shelby.


	17. True Feelings

**A/N:** I realize it has been forever since I last updated, but I do need a break every now and again. Also, I needed time to come up with some new ideas as to where this story is going. And I think I have come up with some that you all will love! Still, I can't promise super speedy updates, just bear with me. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: True Feelings**

The next morning, Izzie sat awake in her bedroom thinking about the what happened the day before. The last thing she wanted her to mother to do was yell at her for getting pregnant and being a disappointment, and even though she didn't, Izzie now kind of wished she did. The silent treatment was so much worse. Even though her mother didn't verbalize her disappointment with her, Izzie could plainly see it in the way she looked at her. Robbie said she wasn't upset but Izzie didn't believe her in the slightest.

The pain in her shoulder from the gun shot wound hadn't subsided, so she got out of bed to get some aspirin. Her hazel eyes peered into her mother's bedroom to find the redhead still sound asleep. Making her way into the kitchen, there was a soft knock on the front door before she got too far. Her hazel eyes glanced down the small hallway, listening to any movement. Luckily, her mother never stirred from the sound. Robbie was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw George's face, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What? A guy can't stop by to see how his best friend is doing?" He said, mirroring her smile.

"I guess so," Izzie chuckled a bit, but her smile faded, thinking about what she wanted to tell him. She took a gentle hold of his arm and lead him to the front steps, shutting the door to the trailer behind her. They sat down side by side, and he looked at her with concern in his eyes. Just as he was about to ask what was the matter, she told him as if she could read his mind, "I told my mom."

Then there was a silence as George was expecting her to continue, "And…?"

"She's not speaking to me," Izzie sighed, letting her eyes fall onto the dirt ground.

"You just gotta give her some time," George said, placing a comforting hand on the middle of her back. Izzie's gaze met with his and a small smile formed on her lips to let him know she appreciated it, "Does she know who the father is?"

"Yeah," she paused with a nod of her head, "she knows it's Alex. Every time I'd say his name she'd get this look in her eye - like she wanted to kill him."

"I don't blame her, after everything he put you through," he paused. He didn't know if he would ever get over the pain Alex caused Izzie, "and now this," he said, referring to the pregnancy.

"I know you don't believe it… but he really has changed, George."

George still refused to believe that. He didn't believe that people like Alex could change. After a brief moment of silence, George asked, "Do you think he's gonna leave Addison?"

"I don't know," Izzie sighed.

God, she hoped he would.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mark's bedroom, a fully clothed Lexie laid in Mark's arms, who was also fully clothed. She felt happy being so close to him as he twisted a piece of her brunette hair between his fingertips. She was also happy that he didn't try to get her clothes off the entire night. Yes, he did try at first after the others left his house, but when she said she wasn't ready he immediately backed off. Which Lexie really appreciated. Still, she did stay the night with him. This was a _huge_ deviation for Lexie, but sleeping with his arms wrapped around her the whole time was an amazing feeling, and she knew that the consequences would be worth it.

"You know, you kinda have freckles," Mark said randomly, admiring her features.

"Yeah, I know. I hate them," she said.

"I think they're cute," Mark grinned, and Lexie was sure her face lit up at his words. She had never been with a guy who was as sweet to her as he was. After a moment, Lexie almost got lost in his beautiful blue eyes, when she realized it was probably time for her to get home.

"I should get going," Lexie paused, letting her eyes ponder of his face as she spoke, "my dad is gonna have a cow. He's probably got the entire neighborhood looking for me."

"Well then," he paused, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled at the soft contact and he tucked a piece of her brunette hair behind her ear, "let's get you home."

* * *

Derek had just woke up, his dark curls a mess and his vision still impaired as he walked sleepily into the kitchen. He got a glass down from cabinet and poured himself some orange juice before noticing something outside his window at his neighbor's house. His neighbor who just so happened to be his best friend, Mark Sloan. He watched Mark leave his house with a girl following close behind. But she wasn't just any girl, nope. She was Lexie Grey. All Derek could do was shake his head and feel bad for the poor girl. Because he knew Mark. He knew it was only a matter of time now before Mark completely rips her heart out.

With his glass of orange juice in hand, Derek made his way back upstairs and into his bedroom. He didn't know why he wanted Meredith to care so badly. Maybe it was because he had four sisters, and it bothered him for Meredith to have a sister and not give a crap about her. Yeah, sisters are annoying as fuck, but that doesn't mean you don't love them.

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he picked up his phone and dialed Meredith's number.

* * *

Meredith snored loudly, but somehow heard the sound of her phone vibrating against the surface of her nightstand. With a groan, she rolled over and grabbed her phone and read Derek's name on the screen. Yet, this didn't seem to please her as much as one would think it would, considering she was exhausted, "Hello," she mumbled into the receiver.

"Meredith? I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Derek asked.

"Kinda," she replied simply, shutting her eyes once again.

"Oh, never mind then, I'll get you sleep."

"Wait, I'm awake _now_. What do you want?" She yawned into her words, forcing herself in a sitting position before leaning back against her headboard. Derek never usually called her this early, so she wondered if he had something important to tell her.

"They had sex," he started bluntly, which made Meredith's brows furrow in utter confusion.

"What?"

"Mark and Lexie. I just seen her leave his house, and they both looked pretty happy to me," he told her.

"Okay, well, that's good," Meredith said, not getting why Derek was telling her this.

Derek's mouth hung open for a moment, expecting the issue to click with Meredith instantly, "Meredith. Don't you get it? You and I both know that Mark just used her, and he'll be after the next girl by tomorrow."

In all honestly, that simple fact did bother Meredith a little bit. But she wasn't about to admit that to Derek, "That's not my problem."

"She's your sister, Meredith. How can you seriously not care?" He asked, and she could hear the frustration building in the sound of his voice.

"Why do you care so _much_?" She snapped back at him, hanging up her phone and putting it back down on her nightstand. With a huff, she covered herself again and laid her head back down on the pillow. She felt a little bad for snapping at Derek. She didn't think she'd care at all for a girl she never wanted to know, but she was beginning to prove herself wrong.

* * *

Addison knew that Alex still had feelings for Izzie. She knew what she had to do, and even though she cared deeply for him, it was time to let him go so they could find the people who were right for them. The redhead walked up the steps to the front door as she's done many times before, being greeted with yet another hiss by the cat on the windowsill. She's learned to ignore it now. After ringing the doorbell, she seen blonde curls appear behind the curtain in front of the window, then heard a small, "Addison!"

Addison smiled upon seeing the girl who she had grown fond of since she's been with Alex. She expected Jaylen to be the one that opened the front door, but instead it was Alex who looked like he was in a bad mood. But that was Alex, he usually always looked like that, "Hey," he paused, stepping outside. He was going to shut the door before Jaylen squeezed through the opening, "I wanna come," she said with a toothy grin, but Alex shook his head, "No, now go back inside."

"You're mean!" She scowled, scurrying back into the house. He shut the door, then looked at Addison with a serious expression on his face.

"I think we need to talk," Addison started, and Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I think we do."

Addison cocked an eyebrow slightly at his words, wondering if he wanted to talk about the same thing she wanted to talk about. The seriousness in his tone and expression worried her vaguely, but she just let out a deep breath and they began to walk down the steps together and sit side by side on the bottom one, "Um," Addison started hesitantly, letting her emerald eyes lock with his before he interrupted her.

"Let me start," he told her, and she gave him a simple nod to let him talk first. His eyes averted from hers, and he let out a sigh. His gaze fixed upon the grass as he started, "Remember when I told you I loved you?" He paused, not expecting an answer, "Well, I thought I meant it. I wanted to mean it," he met her eyes once more as her full attention was on him, "because I do care about you. I just don't… love you-"

"Like you love Izzie Stevens," Addison finished his thought, and she noticed his features freeze briefly before softening.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking away from the redhead again.

"It's okay," Addison reassured him with a nod of her head, then placed a gently hand on his knee, "I get it. I always knew that you still had feelings for her, but I was just living in denial. Thinking that maybe one day you could love me as much as you love her," a small smile lit up her features, even though tears were threatening to break free, but she tried her best not to let them, "You deserve to be happy. We both do. So… you go be happy with Izzie."

Alex looked at Addison and placed his hand over hers on his knee, "What about you?"

A mental image of Teddy entered her mind, which perked her smile a little more, "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay," she said, nodding her head.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Me too," she replied, a half smile taking over her features before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. They sat there together for a moment, lingering in each other's presence, before Addison finally stood from the step and looked down at him, "Well… I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah," he smiled at her with nod, "Yeah, I'll see you around."

With that, Addison turned and headed down his driveway, then down the sidewalk. She wasn't afraid to let the tears fall now, since she was longer in Alex's sight. She really did love him, and it was hard to let him go. But she knew they weren't going to go anywhere, not if his heart was somewhere else.

Sniffing back some of the tears, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed a number, pressing the phone to her ear. She listened to it ring a few times before someone finally answered.

"Teddy? Hey," she said, knowing she probably sounded like she was crying, "It's Addison. Can you meet me at the park later? I have something I want to talk to you about… great. I'll see you in two hours then. Bye."

* * *

"Hey," Meredith's smiling face peered through Cristina's bedroom door, "how's being on bed rest going?" She asked, walking into the room and climbing onto her best friend's bed.

"Horribly," Cristina scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "I'm so bored. There's nothing to do."

Meredith sat criss-cross in the center of the mattress and chuckled at Cristina slightly, "Did Owen come see you yesterday?"

"Yeah," Cristina said, cocking an eyebrow, "How did _you_ know that?"

"You should have seen him, Cristina, he was miserable. So I gave him the courage to come talk to you."

"I thought you didn't like him?" An amused grin appeared on Cristina's face.

"Well, I didn't… but he loves you. And I think he really felt bad for what happened. He's a good guy for you, and I like seeing you happy. So… I guess I can start liking him now."

Cristina chuckled a bit, shaking her head and Meredith's indecisiveness. Then there was a silence that filled the room, and Meredith figured this was a good a time as any to tell her what happened with Derek, "I yelled at Derek," Meredith said with slight remorse in her tone.

"Good, that boy needs to be yelled at sometimes," Cristina said with a grin.

"This time he didn't deserve it."

"And why is that?" Cristina asked, a hint a curiosity in her tone.

"Because I care about my sister," Meredith said with a sigh and a fallen expression.

Cristina's face twisted, "What?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Derek saw Lexie leave Mark's house early this morning," Meredith said, and Cristina just looked at her as if to say, _And?…_ "and you know how Mark is. Mark is Mark. And Lexie seems like a pretty fragile girl. Mark is known to sleep with girls and leave them the next day, and… I can't believe I'm saying this but… I don't want to see her get hurt."

Cristina's eyebrows lifted, and she opened her mouth to speak. But she was speechless.

"Yeah, I know," Meredith sighed, "I don't know what to think either."

"Well, if he's already slept with her, don't you think you're a little late to start caring _now_?"

Meredith's brows furrowed, realizing her point. "Damn," she said simply, her eyes fixed on the fabric of Cristina's navy blue bedspread.

* * *

Around one o'clock that afternoon, Addison waited in the park for Teddy to arrive. Her stomach was filled with butterflies, because she knew there was something between them. Even though she wasn't quite sure what that something was, or even if Teddy felt that same something too. But, she knew she wanted to find that out, because she wanted to grab her opportunity before it vanished into thin air.

Addison had never felt these feelings for another girl before, and she didn't know what people would say and what people would think when they found out that she had these feelings. And right now she didn't care, because she was anxious. She was anxious, nervous, heartbroken, and a little scared all at the same time. Anxious to let Teddy know what was on her mind, and nervous because she wasn't sure how Teddy would react. Heartbroken because of what happened between her and the guy she cared for, and scared because her world was spinning faster than it ever had before.

Her mind was racing, but all of those thoughts came to a crashing halt when she heard the sound of the other's girls voice coming from behind her, "Addison."

The redhead spun her head around and Teddy came into view. Addison sat upon a bench that was facing the city of Seattle, but right now, the blond girl in front of her was the most beautiful thing there, "Hey," Addison managed to say in a soft tone, letting a small smile form on her lips.

"Is something wrong?" Teddy asked, taking a seat next to the other girl, "You sounded upset over the phone."

"Oh, yeah," she paused, glancing from Teddy to her hands that were folding in her lap, then back to Teddy again, "I, uh.. Me and Alex broke up."

"Oh," Teddy's brows furrowed her and a concerned look took over her features, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine," Addison let the smile get a little bigger, but the pain was visible in her emerald eyes, and Teddy shook her head slightly. She knew that it wasn't fine, "It was the best thing to do for both of us."

Teddy's gaze was fixed upon Addison's, "You gonna be okay?"

Addison nodded her head, "Yeah. I think we both need to be with the right person… and we weren't accomplishing anything by staying together. Because I know he has feelings for Izzie, and I…" she paused, feeling her mouth suddenly get dry, and her heart felt as though it had fallen into the put of her stomach, "have feelings for you."

Addison wasn't able to breath as she stared into the stunned face of the girl beside her. Damn it. She wished she could learn how to ease into something instead of just blurting it out. Teddy looked away from Addison, and the redhead felt the need to continue speaking. She wanted to say anything to keep there from being an awkward silence. Only, her words made things a little more awkward, 'Um, I didn't mean to just blurt that out. I'm sorry. We can just both pretend that I never said anything, because I really do like spending time with you. You're my friend, and if you want to keep it that way, then that's totally fine with-"

But then Teddy crashed her lips into Addison's, shutting her up in the process. This was the last thing Addison had expected, but it didn't take her very long to finally make her lips movements match with the blonde's. This was a better reaction than Addison had expected, and she didn't ever want it to stop.

* * *

Alright. So glad I am able to get this up, you guys. Maybe the next chapter will come soon. It all depends.

-Shelby.


	18. Just a Normal Night

**A/N:** I'm getting into the writing mood again. I have so many ideas for this story right now, I can't stop myself from writing! I really hope you like the idea I had for this chapter. I thought adding something into the story that actually happened in a character's childhood on the show would be… interesting. Also, I plan on bringing some new students to the school. (Reed, Jackson, April, and monkey dude, I always forget his name… Charles!) But I'm not sure when that will be.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Just a Normal Night…**

It was Monday, yet another day of school that Cristina had to miss because of her gunshot wound. At first, she thought she could use the vacation. Now all she wanted to do was go back and see all of her friends. One thing she wasn't looking forward to was all the make up work she would have to finish. Waking up in a crabby mood wasn't unusual for Cristina at this point, but when she noticed she had a text message from Owen, it made her feel a little better.

_Do you know what day it is today?_ Cristina read the text on the screen of her cell phone. She thought about the question for a moment. Okay, so it's not his birthday. It's not _her_ birthday, and she didn't bother to think harder on it before texting back, _Monday?_ Her answer amused her and a chuckle pushed passed her lips as she pressed the send button.

It didn't take more than a couple of minutes for Owen to text back, _Very funny, and very true. But not what I meant. It's our one year anniversary._ Cristina cocked an eyebrow with a half smile on her face. How did he know that and she didn't?

_You actually kept track of that?_ Pressing the send button, it didn't take long for her to receive a new message from him once again. "God, is he like sitting there _waiting_ for me to text back?" She said, thinking out loud as she read the message.

_Of course. And since you can't get out of bed, I figure I'd bring over a movie and we can spend the day together after school._ Cristina smiled, thinking that she had a very sweet boyfriend. She was lucky to have him.

_That's perfect xo,_ She replied, setting her phone back down on her nightstand before laying down and turning over on her side. Her eyes were fixed on the television screen in her bedroom which was turned off. There was nothing good on weekday mornings. It was just another "perk" of not being able to go to school.

* * *

Later that morning, Meredith seen Lexie sitting across the room of their Spanish class. The girl had been good with keeping her distance, especially after Meredith told her she wanted nothing to do with her. But now, Meredith had to warn her sister (yes, she now thinks of Lexie as her sister) about the manwhore who is Mark Sloan, "Lexie," she called her name over the hum of the other students' chatter.

Sitting down at her desk, Meredith watched as the young brunette turned her head. Their gaze met, and Meredith motioned for Lexie to come over to her. The younger Grey cocked a confused eyebrow, then hesitantly stood from the desk she sat in and made her way across the classroom and approached her older sister, "Um… yeah?" She asked.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you," Meredith told her, pointing to the desk next to her.

Lexie was careful with her movements, as if Meredith was a wild cat ready to pounce on her prey. She slowly sat down in the desk beside Meredith, then looked at the other girl, giving her her full attention.

"I hear that you and Mark are… a couple?" Meredith asked, just wanting to hear Lexie's side of the story despite everything else Meredith had heard.

"Um, yeah. I mean, I guess so. We've been going out… why?" The brunette's eyes narrowed curiously, waiting for Meredith to explain.

"Have you heard about him? Like, has anyone told you anything about him?" Meredith asked.

Lexie was beyond confused, and her expression made that very clear. Shaking her head, she replied, "No…"

Meredith was silent for a moment, not sure of how to explain it. So the best way to put it was to just be straightforward with her, "He's a player," she said, noticing the confused expression on Lexie's face suddenly vanish until she didn't have much of an expression at all. Just blank, "he sleeps with girls then leaves them, and he'll do or say just about anything to get into their pants."

Lexie's eyes narrowed again, "Well, I haven't slept with him yet. I mean, I _have_ slept with him… but it wasn't sex. It was just sleeping," Lexie started to ramble, "with clothes on…"

"Lexie," Meredith hushed the girl from speaking, "I'm just trying to warn you. He's not a nice guy, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Lexie's face twisted and she shook her head, "You don't wanna see me get hurt? Since when do you care about _me_?" A bit of attitude backed up Lexie's tone, "And I don't know what you have against Mark, but he's one of the sweetest guys that I've ever been out with. So I don't care what you have to say about him," with an icy glare, Lexie stood from her seat and made her way back to the other side of the classroom, leaving Meredith on the other with her mouth slightly agape.

_That could have gone better_, She thought.

* * *

After fifth hour, Meredith found Derek standing in line for his lunch tray. She still hadn't apologized for snapping at him a couple of days before. She tapped his shoulder and let her expression fill with remorse as he turned to look at her, "Meredith," he paused, "are you actually going to speak to me now?"

Meredith sighed and looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that… and I should've called you sooner to apologize. I just… didn't want to admit that I… care.. about Lexie," still, admitting it out loud to Derek made her wince, but it managed to put a smile on his face.

"I knew you did," he said with a smug expression.

"Yeah, well, I think Lexie is pissed at me," she sighed, glancing down at the tile floor.

Derek's brows furrowed, "Why? What did you do?"

"I tried to warn her about Mark, and she just got upset. She started defending him as if she really knows him… and they did _not_ have sex," her tone grew more stern at the last part of her sentence as she frowned up at him.

"My bad. I wasn't in the room, so I wasn't for sure. But one can only assume when they see a girl leaving a guys house early in the morning."

"Anyway, I don't wanna think about it. You wanna get together tonight? Hang out?"

Derek shook his head, "I'd love to, but I can't. My parents are taking me and Amelia out to dinner tonight."

"What's the occasion?" Meredith cocked an eyebrow.

"I just think they want to have an evening with their kids. It's either that or they are appreciating what joys we are to have around," a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips and Meredith smiled, "That's nice."

"Yeah."

* * *

Arizona found Callie eating alone at their usual table and sat down across from her with that smile on her face that Callie found so charming, "Hey you, what you are so smiley about?" Callie grinned.

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? My mom really wants to meet you," Arizona asked.

Callie was happy that Arizona wanted to let her into her home and her life, but it was a pretty big step. Especially since Callie never had a girlfriend before, and she wasn't used to parents actually being _okay_ with that kind of lifestyle. She knew her father wouldn't approve. But, Callie nodded. If her mother wanted to meet her, then Callie couldn't turn down the offer, "Sure. I'd love to."

Arizona flashed an excited smile in Callie's direction, taking her hand and giving it a small squeeze before Mark made his way to the table, "I can't eat this crap anymore. Who wants my tray?"

Neither Callie or Arizona looked too enthused about eating Mark's food, but a smirk appeared on Callie's face after she thought about a few nights ago, "How did things go with you and Little Grey after we left your house the other night?" She said, her tone of voice getting lower as if she expected Mark to have gotten him some.

"I slept with her," she said, and both Arizona and Callie shook their heads with a matching smirks before he continued, "I literally just slept with her. She didn't even take her socks off."

"Wow," Callie chuckled, "I'm impressed with this girl. Usually all you have to do is wink at a girl and she's willing to get naked."

"Yeah, well not Lexie."

"Is that good… or is that bad?" Arizona asked curiously, taking a bite of her apple.

"Actually, it's good. She's different in an intriguing kind of way. And to be completely honest, I'm really looking forward to spending more time with her. Getting to know her better, and I'm willing to do that without taking her clothes off."

Both Arizona and Callie's eyebrows lifted, and they were speechless, "Yeah, you heard me correctly," Mark said. Callie let out a chuckle in disbelief, "Okay. Yeah, well I will believe it when I see it."

Addison and Teddy joined them at the table on Arizona's side, sitting down beside one another. All Arizona and Callie could do was grin at one another at the thought of the secret crush the two girls had on one another. "Since when are we bringing new people to the table?" Mark asked, letting his eyes fall upon Teddy as he was referring to her.

"Since right now," Addison paused, "So shut up."

A smirk appeared on his face, "I need more guy friends."

Arizona giggled at his statement, then turned her attention to Teddy, "So, how have you two been?" She asked, looking at Teddy as if she was supposed to know what that question _really_ meant.

"We've been… good," Teddy smiled in her direction, letting her hand rest on Addison's knee from underneath the table, "Well, _I've _been good," she said, realizing she had just accidentally answered for the redhead.

Arizona noticed where Teddy's was placed, and she couldn't help but feel good on the inside. Like she had something to do with this. Addison smiled, placing her hand over Teddy's, "I've been good too," she paused, Teddy's gaze meeting with her own, _"Really_ good."

Callie and Arizona looked at one another with large grins on their faces, and Mark was the only one sitting there looking as lost as ever. Until it finally clicked and he blurted out, "Oh, holy fuck. Did you two get it on?"

That's when everyone else's smiles faded quickly and they turned their heads to give him a look as if to say; did you _really_ just say that? "What?" Mark asked with a shrug of his shoulders, "I was just curious. Seems like everyone is having sex around here but me."

* * *

"Hey Lexie," Mark said, creeping up behind the young brunette after school before she left the building, swinging his arm over her shoulder. She jumped slightly as he startled her, then let her eyes meet with his, and she didn't look too happy, "You okay?" He asked her, "Is it Meredith again?"

Lexie stopped walking, and then let her eye avert from his down to the floor. She was letting Meredith's word get to her. "Lexie?" Mark asked, removing his arm from over her shoulder and then stood in front of her, placing both of his hands on her upper arms gently, "What's wrong?"

"Are you a player?" Lexie finally uttered, her gaze meeting his once again. He didn't answer her. He just let out a sigh. He didn't really think of himself as a player, but that's what everyone knew him as, so he wasn't going to deny it in front of Lexie. He didn't say anything at all. Lexie just shook her head and frowned slightly, wiggling out of his grip, "I am so glad that I didn't have sex with you."

With that, she walked passed him and left the school building, leaving Mark standing there with a hurt expression on his face as the rest of the students passed him by.

* * *

Later that day, Callie's dad dropped her off at Arizona's house. He thinks that Arizona was only a new "friend" that invited her over for dinner, and she wanted him to keep thinking that, "Bye, daddy," she smiled at her father as she got out of the car.

"Bye, mija. I'll be back to pick you up around nine," he said before Callie made her way to the front door. Seeing Arizona's mother open the door, she glanced back to her dad's car, giving him one last wave before he drove away.

"You must be, Calliope," the woman smiled sweetly, already pulling Callie into a hug.

"You can call me Callie," she replied. Yes, her name only sounded good coming from Arizona's lips.

"Callie," she corrected herself, pulling out of the hug, "well, I can't wait to get to know you. Ari has told me wonderful things about you."

* * *

Derek, his sister Amelia, and their parents left the Italian restaurant later that evening when their dad noticed he was running low on gas. So he pulled into a gas station and began to fill the tank. Derek sat in the back seat with Amelia, watching as his sister leaned her head on the car door. She closed her eyes as if she was going to go to sleep.

"Well, thanks for dinner," Derek finally said to his mother in the passenger seat and he smiled at her when she turned to face him, "it was nice."

"Your father and I figured you two deserved some kind of dedication dinner. You both get such good grades, and we couldn't be more proud of you."

"Mom," Amelia chimed in, lifting her head from the car door, "do you think I'm deserving enough to get a new cell phone," a grin formed on her lips, "Mine is so old."

Derek rolled his eyes with a small smile on his face, turning his head to look out the window when he seen something peculiar. His brows furrowed as he noticed his father come out of the gas station, and two guys walked up to him. "What the hell?" He muttered under his breath, realizing that the men were hassling him. And just as he was about to get out of the car to see what the problem was, that was when he heard it. The gun shot. His heart sunk into his chest, and he heard his sister shriek behind him, "Daddy!"

Derek bolted out of the car just as then two men started to run away, and Derek wasn't quick enough to stop them. No matter how badly he wanted to catch the two of them, he needed to focus on his father now, who was bleeding on the pavement. People peeked through the windows of the gas station, and some took their cell phones out to call 911. Derek was on his knees, his hands placed over the gun shot wound that was in his father's chest. Amelia and their mother soon joined him with tears streaming down their faces, "Oh my God. Oh my God," the two of them cried.

Derek didn't know what to do at first, "Dad?" He said, shaking his to try and get him to wake up, but he was out cold. "Dad, come on. Stay awake," he shook him harder, but it didn't do any good.

"Derek," Amelia whimpered, "is he dead?"

"No," Derek answered, "we gotta get him to the hospital."

It was just a normal night… that turned into something fatal. Something horrible. Something completely and totally unexpected.

* * *

I don't really like the way I wrote this. I'm just tired, so forgive me for the suckiness of this chapter. Also, the Alex/Izzie storyline will be continued in the next chapter. And I have the beginning of the next chapter already written, and I LOOOVE what I have so far. Especially the C/O stuff. And I hope you will like it too.

-Shelby.


	19. It's Life, it's Loss

**A/N: **I know this chapter is probably like my longest chapter yet. But I really, really, really, really LOVE how it turned out.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: It's Life, it's Loss**

_Those fucking bastards! If I ever see those guys again, I swear to god I will kill them! Goddamn it!_

Derek was a mess as he frantically drove his father's car in the direction of Seattle Grace Hospital with his wounded father in the backseat, laying across the seat with his head in his wife's lap. Amelia rode shotgun, still crying from what had happened moments ago, "Has he come to yet?" Derek asked, the eighteen year old trying to remain strong for his family's sake.

"Not yet," his mother whimpered, running a hand through her husband's short hair, "please don't die, baby. Please don't die."

Derek felt the a few tears streaming down his cheeks, and the sound of his sister and his mother's crying only made him want to break down. But he didn't. He forced himself to keep composure, at least until he knew his father was safe at the hospital.

"He's bleeding a lot," Amelia choked on her words, her bottom lips trembling harshly, "there's a lot of blood."

Derek glanced at the horrified yet heartbroken expression on his sister's face before looking back to the road, "Amy," he paused, getting her attention, "he's gonna be fine. We're gonna get him to the hospital, and the doctors will fix him up. Just like they did Cristina and Izzie."

But once they arrived, it was already too late. He bled out before they were even able to get him on a gurney. Ellis Grey called time of death in one of the trauma rooms after trying to revive the man, but there was nothing more they could do. He was gone, and Derek felt his heart slowly break.

* * *

An hour later, they had yet to leave the hospital. Derek's mother was a wreck, and in no condition to drive the car. And Derek couldn't leave. He couldn't do anything but sit there in the lobby and cry. His hands over his face muffled the sounds of his low sobs, and his equally forlorn sister sat down next to him, sniffing back the tears that kept coming, "Mom is talking to Ellis," she told him, not for any particular reason. She just figured he might want to talk, or something.

Placing a gentle hand on his upper back, Amelia let out a couple of sobs that refused to stay within her chest, "I can't believe this happened."

"I should have done something," Derek said, finally removing his hands from his face to reveal the damp redness in his eyes. His entire face was red, fuming with sadness and rage, "I just sat there. I could have done something!" He raised his voice a bit, standing from the chair he was sitting in.

"It's not your fault," Amelia told him, hoping to calm him down. But he was so far away from calm. A hard fist slammed into the wall, and Derek couldn't even feel the pain of the contact. His blood was pumping quickly within his veins. The sound of the blow made Amelia jump a little as it echoed through the empty lobby. Derek was a mess, as she expected him to be. They all were a mess. The man they all loved was just killed out of the blue, all for his watch. It wasn't something any of them had ever thought would happen in a million years. Still, she wanted to comfort her brother the best way she knew how. So she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the one person who could comfort Derek the best.

"Hello?" The sound of Meredith's voice beamed through her cell phone.

"Mer," she said quietly, getting up and walking down the hall. She didn't want Derek to know that she was calling his girlfriend just in case he tried to stop her from doing it.

"Amelia?" Meredith said, not expecting a call from Derek's sister.

"We need you to come down here to the hospital," Amelia told her, her voice shaky with emotion as she tried not to cry on the phone with Meredith.

A pit formed in Meredith's stomach, and the first thought that came to her mind was: _Oh no, something happened to Derek._ "Why, what's wrong?" She asked anxiously, already slipping her shoes on.

"Derek needs you right now," Amelia began to whimper.

"Amelia, I need you to tell me what happened," she said, grabbing her car keys from her bag that was open on her bedroom floor and heading down the stairs soon afterward.

"It's our dad…" Amelia couldn't contain her tears, and all of the emotion poured into her voice, "He's been killed."

Meredith's legs suddenly stopped moving, her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. _Killed_. "Oh my God," she muttered, having to force herself to keep moving. She hurried outside and unlocked her car door, "Uh, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you," Amelia said, wiping the tears from her face only to be replaced by more, "Derek needs someone right now."

After Amelia hung up with Meredith, she glanced back to find her brother pacing the floor of the lobby, looking as though he could kill somebody.

* * *

Meredith entered the hospital as quickly as she could, entering through the pit. She found a miserable Mrs. Shepherd talking to her mother with Amelia by her side. She caught the girl's glance, and Amelia walked over to her, "Hey," she said in a soft tone, and Meredith saw the redness that took over the white of her eyes, "he's in the lobby."

With a nod, Meredith pulled Amelia into a hug, rubbing the length of her back. She knew this wasn't going to take away the pain she felt, but it was all she could do. She couldn't bring their father back from the dead, "I'm _so_ sorry," Meredith told her.

Amelia felt yet another rush of emotion crash over her, and she sobbed into Meredith's shoulder, "Thank you," she managed to say - rather, Meredith managed to _understand._

_

* * *

_

Making her way into the lobby, Meredith's hazel eyes locked onto her boyfriend who was sitting down in one of the chairs with his face in his hands once more. The sight of him completely tore her apart. This whole situation was heartbreaking, because she thought of Mr. Shepherd as a father figure. He was always so sweet to her when she would come visit, and it was almost preposterous that he was gone.

"Derek," her voice was soft, but it was enough to get Derek's attention. He lifted his face, revealing to his girlfriend the red and puffiness of his eyes that were glossed over with tears.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" He asked as if he didn't want her there, hiding his face in his hands once more.

"Amy called me," she answered simply, taking a seat next to him.

"Of course," he said, scoffing lightly into his own palms.

"Derek," Meredith started, taking one of his hands away from his face and holding it in her own, "look at me," she told him, wanting him to know that it was okay to cry in front of her, "please."

Finally, he removed his other hand and looked into Meredith's hazel eyes. The look on his face killed her, and made her want to cry herself, but she wanted to stay strong for what she was about to say, "You can cry. Just cry, because it's okay to cry if you want to. I'm so sorry, Derek," emotion began to creep its way into her tone and create a painful lump in her throat, "I'm so sorry," she repeated as he leaned his head down onto her shoulder. She silently let a tear fall from her eye as he continued to sob, the sound breaking Meredith's heart further. But she just let him let it all out. He needed to get it all out, it would make him feel a little better. She let her hand brush through his dark curls, and she gave the hand that was in hers in gentle squeeze. Just a small gesture, letting him know that she would be there for him no matter what.

* * *

Earlier that day, Owen came to Cristina's house baring gifts. It was probably cliché, but he didn't care. He proceeded to purchase a big box of chocolates in the shape of a heart, and a bouquet of red roses with a note on the inside. The movies he brought, however, were not that romantic. He knew that Cristina loved making fun of the stupid teenagers in the slasher films, so he got three of the best ones he could think of.

Opening the door to her bedroom, the look on her face was the best part about all of this. It was a look that said she was embarrassed to have such a cliché for a boyfriend, but also touched that he was thinking about her. "Oh Jesus," Cristina groaned playfully, wanting to burst out into laughter after seeing the chocolates and the roses, "are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Owen replied with a smirk on his face, making his way over to her and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She sat up from her laying position and smiled at him, "This is probably the dorkiest thing you have ever done for me," she said, shaking her head, still in disbelief at the things he bought for her, "but still, it's also probably the sweetest thing."

Owen smiled a toothy smile in her direction when she noticed the card inside the bouquet, "Oh God, I can't wait to see what this says," her tone was sarcastic and she playfully rolled her eyes, removing the small card from it's stand, "something about souls and hearts and how we're meant to be together forever," she started before finally looking at the words on the front of it. All Owen could do was grin as she read it. _I know you so want to do me right now, but I'm going to have to decline your wishes. You're still recovering from a serious gun shot wound. I'm not going to do you no matter how hard you beg. Xoxo, Owen._

Cristina let out a soft laugh, glancing up at Owen's playful eyes from the words he had written, "Although, if you beg hard enough… I just might give in," he teased her.

Cristina scoffed playfully, putting the card back onto the small stand in the roses, "Nice," she laughed again, "that's _really _romantic."

"I love you," he told her.

Cristina looked into his eyes for a moment before leaning forward to capture his lips with her own. She let this kiss linger for a minute before pulling away and smiling at him, "I love you, too," she paused, taking the DVDs from his hand, "Now, let's watch some dumbass teenagers get slaughtered by mental serial killers."

* * *

Two DVDs later, Owen and Cristina were spooning in her bed with an empty box of chocolates on the mattress at their feet. Owen held her close to him as they watched the last slasher movie he had purchased, letting the tips of his fingers dance across the exposed skin of her stomach below the hem of her shirt. "This guy is so fucking retarded," Cristina said in a slightly irritated tone, "he runs _upstairs_ knowing that he's going to end up being trapped in a closet or a bathroom. This isn't even amusing anymore, now stupid people are just started to get on my nerves."

Owen felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips at her small rant. Even when she was annoyed she was adorably irresistible, "You wanna turn the movie off?"

"Well… then what would we do?" Cristina asked, taking her eyes off of the screen and let them fall onto Owen's features.

"I don't know," a smirk formed over his lips, and his tone became more playful as he lowered his face closer to hers. He placed a quick and gentle kiss upon her lips before pulling his head back once more, only to drop lower toward her neck, placing the same kiss on her pulse point.

Cristina laughed mischievously, "What about your card? I'm recovering from a serious gunshot wound, and you won't do me no matter how hard I beg for it," she teased him, turning over on her back to face him better.

"Remember," he paused, placing yet another kiss on her lips, "I said, if you begged hard enough, I just might give in."

Cristina released another laugh, "but I haven't even started begging yet."

"Yes you have," she told her, placing a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

Cristina leaned her head back to grant him better access to her skin, "Oh have I?" She asked in a frisky tone.

"Yes. In my mind, you have," he smirked against her collarbone, and Cristina let out a light laugh.

"Well then, that changes everything," she said sarcastically, her fingers threading through Owen's red hair as his lips continued their exploration of Cristina's neck. His hand set fire to her skin as he slipped it up her shirt a little farther, but then the sound of Cristina's cell phone rang through her ears. "Damn," she said quietly under her breath, sitting up slightly, then leaning over to grab the annoyance.

It was Meredith. _Ignore it?… Nah._

Cristina decided to answer the phone, trying not to moan into the receiver as Owen's tongue wrapped around her earlobe, "I'm a little busy right now, Mer, what-"

But every feeling she had completely went away at the news she had just received, and she bolted up into a sitting position, "No way," she said in disbelief.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the trailer park that night, Izzie sat in her living room beaming down on her belly which seemed like it was getting a little bit bigger each day as her mother made dinner in the kitchen. There was still a tension in the household, and Robbie had yet to voice much of an opinion. _Just give her time._ Izzie thought back on the advice George had given her, but how much time was she supposed to give her, exactly?

Robbie stood at the doorway into the living room, giving her daughter the most eye contact she had all day, "What would you like for dinner?" She asked, but before Izzie was able to answer, she noticed her mother's attention freeze on something outside the window before her eyebrows pushed together agitatedly, "What in the flyin' fuck is that boy doin' here?"

Izzie's head swung around to find Alex walking down their lawn. She had no idea if he was coming with bad news, good news, or just news in general, and she didn't care. She was just happy to see him. Standing from the couch, she walked over to the front door, about to open it before her mother spoke up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down, mom," Izzie told her, looking her sternly in the eyes, "Gimme a second."

Robbie let her daughter proceed out of the trailer, and Izzie wasn't sure if she should smile upon seeing Alex. So her expression stayed blank as she met with him in the middle of the yard, "What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

Alex stood there awkwardly, shoving both of his hands into the pockets of his jeans. His eyes met with hers before slowly answering her question, "Me and Addison broken up."

Izzie couldn't help but feel a little happy on the inside, but before she allowed herself to get too exultant, she stopped and wondered why exactly he was telling her this. Did this mean he wanted to get back together with her, or was he just giving her this information for the pure hell of it? "Oh?" Izzie finally replied, placing her hand on her hip awkwardly, not sure of what to say next. She hoped maybe he would continue.

"I know that I'm an asshole, and a jerk, most of the time," he started, letting out a quick sigh, letting his eyes scan over her features, "and I'm probably the most fucked up guy you've ever gone out with," another pause as he looked deeply into her green eyes that were completely focused on his, "but I'm in love with you."

Her heart skipped a beat, just like it did the last time he told her that he loved her. And the best part about it was, she believed he was being completely honest. She believed everything he was telling her, and everything he told her before. And she really believed that he changed. "And I promise," he continued, taking a couple of steps toward her to stand only a few inches away, "if you take me back, I will never hurt you again," Alex looked down into her eyes, and she seen the guy that she always knew he could be. There was a nice person in there underneath the crude exterior.

"I won't fuck up again," he reassured her by taking a hold of her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "because I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I realize that now."

"Cricket," the sound of her mother's voice broke through the dazed state Izzie seemed to be in, and her head craned around to she could face her, "George is on the phone. It sounds important." Before heading back inside, Robbie sent an icy glare in Alex's direction.

With an exasperated sigh, Izzie turned her attention back to Alex and looked at him for a moment, "I'll be right back."

"No, that's okay," Alex said, letting go of Izzie's hand, "I'll just… talk to you tomorrow," a half smile appeared on his face before walking back to his car, and Izzie found herself standing there in the middle of her yard staring at Alex's retreating figure. The sound of his car engine turning over pulled her back to earth and she watched his car head down the road before finally going back inside.

"George?" She said, picking up the phone that laid on the coffee table. And that was when she received the news that made her jaw drop, "Oh my God."

* * *

Mark drove in his car on his way to Lexie's house, not even having the slightest clue what he was going to do or say when he got there. He wasn't thinking about anything at all besides what Lexie said after school earlier that day. He didn't know who Lexie had been talking to, and he didn't care. It was the truth. Mark was a player. He slept with girls, and then left them, and he was very well aware of that. And never, not once, did he think that was a problem - until now.

He was afraid that maybe he ruined his chance with Lexie before it even started, and he didn't want that. She was a nice girl. And she was pretty, and funny, and Mark noticed every little thing that she did. The way her nose crinkled when she laughed, and the way the sound of her voice made him feel warm on the inside, and even the light freckles on her face. He noticed all of this and so much more, and he needed Lexie to know how much he really liked her. Because he didn't want to lost her.

Stopping his car in her driveway, Mark confidently walked up her sidewalk, but before he was able to reach the front door, her father, Thatcher Grey exited the house with a trash bag in his hand. His eyes met with Mark's and his brows furrowed, "Who are you?"

"Mark Sloan," he hesitated, not expecting to run into her dad, "you're Lexie's father?" He asked, just making sure he assumed correctly.

"That's right," Thatcher replied, eyes narrowing as soon as the name clicked in his brain, "and you… you're the guy who was out all night with my daughter."

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry about that-"

"Damn right you are," he growled, setting the trash bag down on the lawn before looking Mark right in the eye, "and you didn't even call to let us know where she was, or if she was okay. You almost gave her mother a heart attack."

Mark let out a sigh, now feeling uneasy, and he almost just wanted to walk away and get back into his car. But he didn't. He came here with a purpose, and he wasn't going to leave until he at least _tried_ to accomplish something, "I apologize for that, sir. But… I need to talk to her. Is there any way she could come out for a second-"

Thatcher interrupted him yet again, shaking his head, "I don't think so," she said softly, "I don't think Lexie needs to be hanging around you anymore."

Mark's brows furrowed in slight frustration before noticing the brunette girl he had been wanting to talk to peer through the glass of the front door. His blue eyes stayed on Lexie as she opened the front door and stepped outside into the cool, night air, "Daddy," she started, getting Thatcher's attention, "can you give us a couple of minutes?"

Thatcher wanted so badly to deny them that, but he let out an exasperated sigh and nodded his head, "Yeah," he said, picking up the trash bag before Lexie took it from him.

"That's okay, I can take care of this," she smiled up at her father, and he faintly smiled back, "Thanks."

With a nod, her smile faded as Thatcher passed her by and went back into the house. Her only gave Mark a quick glance before passing him on her way to the trash by the street, setting the large bag inside, "Lexie," she heard him say her name, and she just stood there with her back to him facing the street, "Lexie, listen," his voice sounded as though it was getting closer.

Mark stopped before getting no more than five feet away from her, "you were right before. I _am_ a player. And if I'm going to be completely honest with you.. At first, all I wanted was to get into your pants."

A twisted expression filled Lexie's face before she turned to face him and her lips parted as if she was about to say something cross to him, but he stopped her from speaking, "Let me finish…" he paused, looking her strictly in the eyes, "at first, that was all that I wanted. But now, I see the girl behind the smokin' hot exterior," he said, for lack of a better word.

Lexie cocked an eyebrow, not sure how she was supposed to take that. "I see that you are a very smart, very _shy_, warm and sweet person," he paused, noticing the way her features softened, and that gave him the hint that it was safe to come a little closer toward her. He took a couple of steps forward as he continued to speak, "and I see that you have this awkward timidness about you, and I think it's… adorable," he smiled, thinking about the way she would talk when she got nervous. How it was hard to shut her up sometimes. He continued to inch his way closer to her, carefully and slowly as he spoke, "and I love it when you laugh, because it's almost like it contagious. And sometimes you snort, which I think is cute even though you get this embarrassed look on your face whenever it happens."

Lexie couldn't contain the grin beaming through her features as she bashfully looked down to the ground, feeling her face turn a bright shade of red.

"Just like that… that look right there," Mark told her, taking in every one of her expressions and etching them into his brain so he could look back on them when he was having a crappy day, "_that's_ what I look forward to every time I see you. I'm not thinking about getting into your pants anymore… my goal now is getting into your brain. I wanna know things about you, I wanna know what your favorite color is, and what your favorite movie is," just to name a few things. Mark finally stopped a few inches in front of her, looking down into her eyes, "because I see you."

Lexie's smile faded briefly, narrowing her eyes, "Meredith said you'd say or do anything to get a girl into bed."

_So, Meredith's the culprit. _"Again… that's true," he nodded his head, "But I swear to you, that's not what I'm doing right now. I promise," he paused, knowing that this would be completely "unMark" of him, but he was going to try for her, "I will not try to have sex with you. As long as it takes, I don't care. I'll keep my hands and my genitals to myself."

His words elicited a soft giggle from her lips and she reached out to take his hands, "It's blue - my favorite color," she paused with a smile, "And my favorite movie - Titanic."

"That's actually one of my favorites too, but if you tell _anyone_ I told you that, I'll deny it."

Lexie giggled again, "Got it," she said before pushing herself onto her toes to press her soft lips into his.

* * *

Around 8:45 that same night, Arizona walked Callie out of the house with a dimpled smile plastered on her face. She stood in front of her gorgeous Latina girlfriend who wore a matching smile, "I think that went great. Fantastic actually. My mom really likes you," Arizona said with a satisfied nod, "just like I knew she would."

"She's really nice. Your whole family is… just amazing," she paused, noticing one member of the household that was missing, "Where's your dad?"

"Oh," Arizona paused, the smile having yet to leave her expression, "he's in the military."

"I see," Callie nodded, absently taking a gentle hold of Arizona's pale hand. She was silent, just peering into the pools of blue that were her stunning eyes, and a toothy smile appeared on her face, "I'm glad we did this," she paused, her thumb stroking her milky skin, "it was fun. I had a nice time."

"There's something I have been wanting to do all night," Arizona said, her dimples fading away as a look of desire came to the surface of her features. Before Callie had the chance to ask what that something was, she was being pushed into the brick of the home's exterior as Arizona's hands cupped her face. The blonde's lips were attacking Callie's, an attack so sweet she didn't even want to come up for air.

Arizona let her hands trail down until they were placed lightly on each side of Callie's neck, and just as the brunette was able to make her hands work, she opened her chocolate brown eyes and caught a glimpse of the familiar car in the street and an even more familiar driver. _Fuck._ Her lips suddenly froze, and her eyes widened as she pushed Arizona away enough to separate their mouths. "Damn it," she muttered through swollen lips.

"What?" Arizona asked, her head craning around to seek out the reason for Callie's behavior. That was when she seen Callie's father watching them with a far from pleased look on his face.

"Um, I gotta go," she said, removing herself from the small space in between Arizona's body and the house.

Completely mortified at what her father had just witnessed, Callie made her way to his car and climbed inside on the passenger side. She was almost afraid to look at him, afraid to get the death glare that she knew he was already giving her. The car was awkwardly silent for a moment as they just sat there in the street, until finally Callie broke the silence, "Are you okay with this?" She asked, regretting the question because she was afraid of the answer.

"We'll talk later," he said harshly, starting the car.

This wasn't going to go very well. Callie could already sense it.

* * *

Reviews make my day! So, be sure to tell me what you thought in a review. ESPECIALLY for this chapter, because it's my all time favorite so far! I really hope you all enjoy it! I know there is no Addison and Teddy in this chapter, I just didn't know where to fit them in, really. I will hopefully get to write them into the next one, which I'm sure I will. Also, I hope I can update this quickly, but if I can't, don't kill me, haha.

-Shelby.


	20. The New Students

I know it's been a while since I last updated and I apologize, but there's more to my life than just writing. I've been a little busy with other things, and also in the biggest block of my life, haha. But like I said before, you don't have to worry about this story being left unfinished. I plan on keeping it going for a very, very long time because I'm enjoying writing it. Thanks to all of you who review, reading them puts the biggest smile on my face!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The New Students**

"What in Heaven's name were you thinking!" Carlos Torres raised his voice, angrily walking through the front door of the house with a nervous Callie walking slowly behind him, "I didn't raise you to be like this!" He turns to see his daughter avoiding eye contact, "Calliope, you look at me when I speak to you."

She let's her brown orbs focus on his, but only for a moment before dropping her gaze back to the floor, "Daddy, I'm eighteen. You can't tell me what to do anymore," she says uneasily, walking passed her father and towards the hallway, but he grabs her by the arm.

"That's right… you are eighteen. But you still live under _my_ roof, so you live by _my_ rules," forcing her to look at him, a frown is set deep onto his features and he let's go of her arm, "I forbid you to see her."

"You can't do that!" Callie immediately replies, raising her voice back to her father.

"I believe I just did."

Callie let's out a forced, sarcastic laugh and shakes her head, "You can't stop me from seeing Arizona, daddy."

"If you continue to see this girl, you will no longer be allowed to live in this household."

Callie wasn't expecting that. She knew she had nowhere else to go, and she knew she didn't want to lose her family. But she also knew she didn't want to lose the girl she loved. So with a scoff, she turned her back to her father and stormed down the hallway into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Once the weekend had passed, Monday had reared its ugly head once again. Four students walked through the doors of the high school for the first time. Four students who used to go to Seattle West High School, and everyone knew they were the enemies. As they got their schedules from the front office, all they could think about was how badly they didn't want to be there.

"Maybe it won't be that bad," April Kepner shrugged her shoulders, keeping a small smile on her face as she looked at the three of her friends, "maybe they will like us."

Reed rolled her eyes and scoffed slightly, "The question is, will _we_ like _them_?"

"I got government first hour," Charles said, reading over his schedule. Then so did the rest of them.

"So do I," Reed sighed, as if she didn't want to be stuck in the same class with the guy who had a crush on her. Charles was like a little brother to her, so to even _think _about being with him romantically was wrong on so many levels to her. She was just glad he had never tried to make a move yet, but dreaded the day he would.

"I have AP English," Jackson said, looking up from the pink sheet of paper.

"And I've got Art," said April, folding her schedule in half before sticking it inside of her sky blue binder.

"Let's get today over with," Reed said, linking arms with April and walking down the hallway.

Charles stayed behind with Jackson, his eyes glued to how Reed's hips swayed when she walked. Jackson smirked, picking up on the way Charles was looking at the redhead, "Dude, why don't you just ask her out already?"

Charles didn't take his eyes away from Reed until she got around the corner, "No," he sighed, finally moving his legs and walking up the hall.

"Come on, man, don't be a pussy," Jackson kept the smirk on his face.

"Fuck you," Charles flipped him the bird as he turned the corner.

* * *

Derek sat in his classroom, completely ignorant of anything going on around him. People were giving him looks of sympathy because of what happened. He didn't even feel like coming to school, but he figured it was better than staying locked in his room, listening to his family mourning and weeping around him. He didn't want to hear crying. He has already cried enough over the weekend, and he didn't want to do it anymore.

So, he tried his best to focus on the assignment for the day, and pour everything he had into that.

April Kepner entered the class room next, glancing around and the teacher made eye contact with her, "Um.. Is this the art class?" She asked hesitantly, and the teacher shook her head.

"No, sorry, this is Pre Calculus."

"But the schedule said D102," April's voice trailed off, looking at her yellow slip of paper and coming to an embarrassing realization, "Oohh, _B_102," she paused, looking back up at the teacher, "wrong class. I read it wrong… sorry," and as she was about to turn around, Derek caught her eye. It was like everything suddenly went in slow motion, and she let her eyes scan his amazing features, like she was hypnotized by his remarkable good looks. But her trance was broken as she turned completely, bumping into another student with a thud and the classroom buzzed with snickers.

"Sorry," April said, her cheeks turning pink as she hurried herself from the class room.

* * *

Cristina was finally able to come to school again, and she came into her first hour class in an extremely good mood, smiling widely seeing her boyfriend in the back of the class. She made her way to her desk after placing a big kiss on his lips.

"Well, _someone's_ feeling a lot better I take it," he grinned at her.

"So much better. I feel like I've been missing so much around here."

"Look who's back," Teddy's voice chimed in as she entered the class room with a small smile on her face. Even though she was kind of with Addison now, she still felt a small sting of jealousy every time she seen Cristina and Owen together, "how are you feeling?"

Cristina still didn't like Teddy for the simple fact that she kissed him, her smile faded and she mumbled under her breath, "Well, I _was_ doing great before you walked in."

Owen nudged her arm, cocking his eyebrow and Cristina let out a sigh, faking a smile, "I'm doing just fine."

"Good," Teddy smiled back, taking her seat at the front of the class.

That's when the new student, Jackson Avery sauntered into the classroom, claiming a seat near the front as well. All eye were on him, since he was kind of gorgeous, and he glanced around, faintly smiling at the girls in the room.

Throughout the first period, the teacher was standing in front of the class, asking questions about John Allen Poe poem they had just finished reading, and the innocent questions formed into a game of Jeopardy between the two most competitive students in class - Cristina and Jackson. It's as if they were challenging one another with the questions that were being asked, and their hands going up in the air was like the buzzer. And everyone could sense the tension.

Jackson was definitely intrigued by this girl.

* * *

A sexless Mark Sloan entered his art class, slightly frustrated he hadn't gotten any tail in a while, but still happy he was trying to do better for the girl he liked. He walked passed George and Izzie's table, but stopped and turned back around, leaning over the table they were sitting at, "You guys hear about Derek's dad?" He asked curiously, upset about everything that had happened over the weekend, but even more upset that he was the last to know. Derek's dad was like a father to him.

"Yeah," Izzie paused with a nod of her head, "It's sad isn't it?" You're going out to eat with your family and suddenly you're in the hospital getting the news that your father is gone…"

"What's with all the shootings?" George cocked an eyebrow.

"It's crazy, right?" Mark added, leaning up from the table, placing his hand on Izzie's shoulder absently.

Izzie made a face, shaking her shoulder to get Mark's hand off, "Sloan, I'm involved."

Mark took his hand from her shoulder and a smirk formed on his face, "Don't worry, sweetheart… so am I," he said coolly, walking toward his table in the back.

"You're involved?" George asked curiously.

Izzie paused, letting out a sigh and shrugging her shoulders, "I don't really know yet. He said he's still in love with me, and he wants to be there for me. He cheated on me once, why should I think he won't do it again?" With another sigh, she looks down at the surface of the table, "I don't know what to do."

"Do what feels right," he replied.

Izzie looked up again, locking her eyes with her best friend's, "You know what feels right?" She paused as George shook his head in response, "giving him another chance. But this time, I'm going to expect the worst. I really don't want to get hurt again."

Before George was able to reply, he heard the door to the classroom open, and everyone stopped what they were doing briefly to see who was coming in. April Kepner.

"This is art, right?" She asked, looking at the teacher who nodded her head.

April smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Let me see your schedule," the teacher told her, and April walked across the room, handing over the slip of paper.

"Nice to have you with us, April," the woman smiled at her, handing back the paper.

"Thank you, she replied, taking her schedule back and finding a seat at one of the empty tables.

"Hm," George paused, admiring the timid new girl, "she's cute."

A smirk formed on Izzie's lips and she playfully nudged his arm, "You should totally ask her out."

Shaking his head, he made a slightly sarcastic face, "I don't know."

"Come on, you've been single for I don't know how long. You're seventeen and still a virgin."

George frowned a bit, snapping his attention back to Izzie, "We don't speak of that."

Izzie laughed a bit, "Whatever. I'm just saying, you need to get into the game sometime."

* * *

After the bell rang, Charles and Reed exited their government class together, and he had been spending the entire class period talking himself into asking her out in his mind. Rehearsing what he would say.

"Um… Reed," he paused after placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"What is it, Charlie?" She asked, digging in her bag for her small mirror.

"I just wanted to ask you-"

But he was cut off when Reed placed a hand on his chest to get him to stop talking, and her eyes fell upon Alex Karev walking down the hallway, hand in hand with Izzie. A smirk formed on her lips, "Mmm, Charlie. You see that? He's pretty sexy, huh?"

"Looks like he's got a girlfriend," he said.

"Oh Charlie," she grinning, looking back at her friend, "You should know me well enough to know that's never stopped me before."

As she walked away, Charles just stood there looking as defeated as ever. He was never going to be with the girl he loved, not at this rate.

* * *

Leaving her first hour class, Teddy felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Putting her books in her locker, and pulled her phone from her jeans and read the text message that Addison sent her and it said: _Hey you. ;D Meet me in the science lab during lunch, okay?_

Nibbling on her lower lip, she wondered what this was about. Sex? Oh my God, she panicked in her mind. What if Addison wanted to have sex? Was Teddy even ready to have sex with a girl yet? Closing her phone, she took in a deep breath. It was time to find Arizona.

* * *

Soon after that, Callie pulled Arizona into the girl's bathroom by her arm and a smirk formed on the blond's lips, "Mmm, Calliope, we're not doing this at school."

Callie shook her head, pressing Arizona's back against the wall gently, "No, listen to me," she paused, and Arizona noticed the serious look on her face and instantly became worried.

"What? What's wrong?"

Callie paused, looking for the right words in her mind. But nothing was coming, so she decided to blurt what was wrong out, "My dad said I can't see you anymore."

Arizona's jaw dropped slightly, and her brows furrowed slightly, "Oh…" she looked down, and before she was able to speak anymore, she felt Callie's hand on her cheek and her thumb stroked her skin softly.

"I love you," Callie said, which made Arizona worry even more. Why was she saying this? Was she about to break up with her? "But he said if I don't stop he'll kick me out of the house. I'm eighteen, he can do that, Arizona."

Feeling a few tears prick her blue eyes, Arizona was completely speechless.

"I don't want to lose you…"

"You don't have to," Arizona spoke up, shaking her head, "You don't.. he doesn't have to know. Does he?"

Callie shook her head, looking into her girlfriend's eye deeply, "I suppose not."

"We're gonna be okay," Arizona forced herself to smile, wanting to remain strong for Callie, "Alright?"

With a couple of nods of her head, Callie smiled faintly as well, "Alright."

"Okay," the blond said in almost a whisper, letting her hand grasp the back of Callie's neck gently and she leaned in to place a kiss upon the Latina's lips.

* * *

I kind of rushed through because I was excited to get another chapter up! I hope you enjoy this, and I promise I will try and update more!

-Shelby.


	21. For the First Time

Oh my God, has it really been over a year since I last updated this story? I'm so sorry! I've had a lot of things happen to me in the past year, and now that things are finally settling down, I'm going to continue. This is my most successful story on here, and there's no way I'd let its fans down. I'm going to do a little time jump here, because I've tried to update this three times and failed after getting half way through the next chapter. I hope you read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: For the First Time**

A month had passed since the new students had called the school their own. Do you want to know what you missed? Well, keep reading.

Callie's mother and father went away for the weekend to celebrate their anniversary and Aria had been spending the night at a friend's house, and the young Latina didn't waste any time taking advantage of opportunity to spend quality time with her forbidden girlfriend. Arizona stayed with Callie Friday night to Sunday morning. Her parents had told Callie that they wouldn't be back until Sunday night, and there the two young girls lay, half naked in Callie's bed, holding each other tightly.

The bright morning sun was peering through Callie's bedroom window as the blonde laid her head on the brunette's shoulder, running her index finger in circles over the dark skin of her shoulder. A happy, dimpled smile appeared on her lips before pressing them into Callie's full ones. Callie let her hand push some of Arizona's blonde curls back behind her ear, and she pulled back to gaze into her deep, blue eyes, "Arizona," Callie paused, scanning her eyes over the pale skin and adorable features of her girlfriend.

"Yes, Calliope?"

"I love you," she replied gently, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Arizona's smile grew even wider and she pressed another kiss to the Latina's mouth before saying, "I love you too."

But before any other words could be exchanged, they heard footsteps. Thud after thud sounded up the stairs and both girls froze. "Aria?" Callie called out in hopes it was her younger sister, but then the bedroom door opened. It was definitely not Aria.

Arizona covered herself with the blankets, as well as Callie. A look of horror and pure shock filled their features and they couldn't utter a single word. Callie's father stared back at them, an expression somewhat matching their own, until his brows relaxed. His face slowly went neutral and the silence was killing both of them.

"Daddy," Callie muttered under her breath, "I-"

"Get out," He said sternly, but quietly, looking Arizona dead in the eyes.

"Daddy, please-"

"Get out of my house, now!" His voice boomed, causing both girls to flinch. Tears of panic filled their eyes as Arizona reached for her clothes at the foot of the bed, holding the sheets around her chest.

"Daddy!" Callie exclaimed, her brows furrowing as she didn't appreciate her father yelling at the girl she loved that way.

"You too," Her father glared at her, and Callie's expression changed all together. A look of brokenness took over, more tears welled up in her eyes, "What?" She asked in a cracked voice as she fought her emotions.

"I want you both out of my house," and that was all he said as he turned to leave the room.

"Daddy," Callie paused, watching her father's retreating figure, "Daddy!" She shouted this time, but he kept walking until he was no longer seen. She just sat there, feeling completely empty. More tears came, and she looked at Arizona, blinking a couple of them out of her eyes and they rolled down her cheeks and soaked up in the sheets below her.

"Calliope," Arizona said in a soft, sympathetic tone.

Callie bit her lower lip and shook her head, wondering if this had really just happened. Letting it sink in a little more, she broke down and cried. She cried long, loud sobs and Arizona rocked her in her arms on Callie's bed, shedding a few tears of her own.

* * *

Monday morning when most of the students were in the cafeteria eating breakfast, Meredith got up from her spot beside Derek to go get them some extra napkins. She made her way across the cafeteria when she spotted April Kepner, the new girl she had a couple of classes with. She looked zoned out – more zoned out than she had ever seen a person before. Her doe like eyes were locked onto something, and when she looked in the direction of where April was looking, she found out what, or who, April was so mesmerized by. It had to be Derek, he was the only one at the table April was looking at. With a frown, Meredith grabbed a few napkins then went back to her and Derek's table. She didn't hesitate to take him by the back of his neck and plant a kiss right on his lips.

Derek smiled into the kiss and looked up at her when she pulled away, "Wow. What was that for?" He asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

Meredith glanced over at April, who quickly looked away from the scene before sitting down beside her boyfriend, "Just felt like kissin' you," she said. Derek looked confused as Meredith didn't even look at him – she actually looked pissed and for a moment wondered if it was something he did. He decided to ignore it and finish his breakfast.

* * *

"Have you even _tried_ to talk to her yet, George?" Izzie asked in an annoyed tone. All she's heard for the past month is how pretty George thought April Kepner was, and it was getting very, very old.

"Yes," George answered quickly, and Izzie cocked in eyebrow in his direction, "okay no."

"That's what I thought. Look, talking to girls is not that hard. Just say 'hi' to her for crying out loud. Start a conversation," she pushed the doors to the cafeteria open and looked around at all the students as she made her way to the line to get her tray of food. She spotted the timid looking girl at a table across the cafeteria and she pointed to her, "There she is. If you don't go talk to her, I'll tell her to come to you… is that what you want?"

"That will make me look lame," George complained.

"Yes. Yes it will. You have until the end of the day to do it George, and if you don't, I swear to God, I'm doing it," she smirked to herself, picking up a tray of cereal and orange juice.

George released a deep sigh before frowning slightly up at the tall blonde, "Evil," he simply said.

* * *

Later that day, before lunch, Izzie went to find Alex. They have been together for a month now, and she was happy again. But she wasn't giving her whole heart to him again just yet, he had to earn that. It was going to take a long time for him to as well. With a smile on her face, she turned the corner and headed outside. Alex had gym, which was in the portable building at the back of the school. But when she turned outside into the cool Seattle air, he found Alex with a redhead. Not Addison this time though. Izzie quickly hid, then peeked around the corner once again. She had him against the wall, leaning into him, and he wasn't doing anything to push her away at all. Izzie felt her blood begin to boil. If only she could hear what they were talking about – or at _least_ could read lips like a pro.

* * *

"I have a girlfriend, I've already told you," Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest.

All Reed did was smirk even wider, bringing her face close to his, "And you know that that doesn't both me if it doesn't bother you. Come on, give me a chance," she paused, glancing down at his crotch, "I can do things with my mouth that you'll never forget, if you know what I mean," she grinned and looked back up at him.

He smirked at her, "Not interested."

* * *

Izzie groaned and decided not to go kick that redheaded bitch's ass – instead, she turned and went back inside. She'll find her after school hours. She wasn't getting suspended over this.

* * *

Making his way to the cafeteria for lunch, Jackson spotted Cristina at her locker. There was something intriguing and so very hot about this girl that he couldn't put her finger on. Maybe it was the way she tried to one up him in class, the way she tried to beat him at everything. And usually, she did. She was badass. And he was confident in his personality and his looks enough so that he walked right up to her and leaned against the locker beside hers, "Hey there."

Cristina looked at him and rolled her eyes, an unamused smirk forming on her lips. Her dark eyes went back to her locker as she searched for her notebook with her test notes inside of it, "What do you want?" She asked, the smirk fading away.

"Your number? Maybe a date after that?" A smirk tugged at his own mouth as he eyed her carefully.

She made a face and stopped what she was doing abruptly to look at him, "You're kidding me, right?"

"You're hot. I'm hot. We'd be hot," he grinned, "what do you say?"

"I say you're full of yourself," Cristina retorted before finally finding her notebook, "and I have a boyfriend," she gave him one last uninterested look before walking away from him, but Jackson jogged up beside her.

"A boyfriend? What's his name?"

"None of your business," she said without giving him another glance and she entered the cafeteria without him.

Jackson just stood there and watched her walk away, but another smirk formed on his lips. He knew he'd get her one of these days.

* * *

George had last hour English with April, and she sat at the front of the class in the desk directly in front of George. She's asked him for a few pieces of paper before, and a pen – but that was the only contact that they shared so far. He leaned forward slightly, catching the whiff of strawberry kiwi. It was her hair. It smelled really good. The sound of the last bell ringing made George flinch and April stood from her desk. He knew he had to talk to her before the day ended, or Izzie would talk to her for him, and he really didn't want to be that lame guy. So as the class emptied and April made her way out of the room, George swallowed his uncertainty and fear and followed after her, "Uh, hey… April," he called for her.

She stopped when her name was heard, then turned to find who said it. George let a small smile form on his lips and she stepped toward him, "Yes?" She asked in a soft voice.

George could tell she wasn't interested, and would much rather just leave – or at least that's what he thought – so he just shook his head and looked down at his feet, "N-never mind."

April cocked an eyebrow, then her head, holding her books to her chest, "Okay…" she said slowly, then finally turning around and starting to walk away.

George watched her, and she got a little farther. He closed his eyes and just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "I think you're pretty," he said loudly enough for her to hear. His head dropped again, his eyes fixed to the floor. He merely glanced up to see April's head turned and a shy smile on her face – yet she kept on walking. Maybe she was as shy as he was. When she finally turned the corner, George felt a weight was lifted off of his shoulder. But that weight came back when he realized he'd have to see her again tomorrow – and what if she thought something negative toward him. What if she wasn't interested? A groan escaped him as he went to find Izzie.

* * *

Izzie was out by the buses, waiting for the redhead that flirted with Alex to pass her by. She was pissed.

"Hey!" She heard George's voice from behind her, and she turned then removed her earrings and put them in his hand.

"Hey, hold these," she said.

A confused expression instantly filled George's features as he looked from the earrings in his hand to the pissed off blonde in front of him, "What's going on?"

"I'm about to kick some ass, that's what's going on?" She said, rolling up her pink sleeves and putting her long, blonde hair into a bun.

"Did I miss something?"

"Nothing important. Just a redheaded skank flirting with Alex outside of the school building at lunch. She had him up against the wall, George. The _wall_. And now her face is going up against that wall," Izzie's fists tightened into a ball as she looked around the crowd of students outside.

"Izzie-" but before George could get an farther, Izzie spotted Reed. She was walking down the sidewalk to the student parking lot with Charles by her side. Izzie approached the much shorter girl with George following closely behind.

"Hey!" Izzie shouted loudly from behind Reed, and before the redhead was even able to fully turn around – BAM! Izzie threw a punch in other girl's lip and she went falling. Charles caught her before she fell completely, and the redhead pushed herself off of him and lunged forward toward the blonde.

But the guys stepped in as students around them gathered and shouted, instigating a fight. Charles held onto Reed's arms, and George did Izzie's, "Mess with my boyfriend again, and you'll get more of where that came from, bitch!" Izzie said and George struggled to pull her away from the scene.

"Are you crazy?" George scolded his best friend, "You are pregnant, Izzie."

Reed groaned, letting her tongue run over her swelling lip. Blood trickled down her chin and she used that back of her sleeve to wipe it off.

"What was that all about?" Charles asked, watching Izzie and George walk away. He kept a firm grip on Reed until she stopped fighting with him to get away and go kick the blonde's ass.

"Let me go, Charlie!" She wiggled free, dabbing her lip with her sleeve again and looking down at the blood. She turned and headed for the parking lot again, "Let's just go," she scowled, quickly making her way across the street with Charles following behind.

* * *

Around ten o'clock that night, Addison and Teddy were at the hotel room Addison saved money to afford for that special occasion. It was the night they were to make love for the first time. Addison had talked to Teddy about this moment, and Teddy told her she was finally ready. But now, sitting in the bathroom of that hotel room, Teddy wasn't so sure. Alone in front of the mirror, Teddy looked at herself wearing nothing but a tank top and boy shorts. She wondered what Addison would be wearing. Probably something really sexy – like lingerie that she bought especially for this. Teddy sucked in a deep breath, then let it out. "You can do this. You like her. You like her a lot – and she likes you. She's into you. Don't mess this up," Teddy told herself aloud in a whisper before rinsing her mouth out with mouth wash, just in case her breath was bad.

Finally, the blonde emerged from the bathroom and looked at Addison who was lying on top of the bed in an over-sized t-shirt, flipping through the channels on the television, "How awesome is this place? I got us the best hotel in Seattle," the redhead said, smirking as she looked in Teddy's direction. Turning the volume down, she leaned over to place to remote on the end table, then patted the other side of the mattress with her hand, "Come here."

Teddy did as she was told, and walked over to the large hotel bed. Her heart was beating hard, and it got even harder as she climbed onto the bed and laid down beside the redhead, "You look really good, Teddy," Addison smiled sincerely down at her girlfriend. Were they girlfriend? Addison didn't even really know. She just knew that she liked her. A lot.

"So do you," Teddy replied timidly.

"Are you okay?" Addison asked as she picked up on Teddy's nervous tone.

Teddy simply nodded her head.

"It's okay to be nervous. I'm kind of nervous myself. I've never done this before either," the redhead paused, laying her head on Teddy's shoulder, "but I'm glad we are. Because… I really like you, Teddy," her pale hand was then placed gently on Teddy's stomach, and she felt the other girl's abdomen tighten. She continued anyway, leaning up to place a kiss on Teddy's lips. Teddy kissed back, just as deeply. Addison's hand trailed down to the hem of Teddy's shirt, then she slipped her fingers underneath the thin fabric of her boy shorts. Teddy's lips stopped. Addison progressed her hand into Teddy's underwear, running her index finger over Teddy's pussy lips.

But that was as far as it went.

Teddy pulled away, "I'm sorry," she said quickly, then she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled her jeans back on. She didn't even want to leave the bathroom and see the look on Addison's face – but she knew she couldn't stay in there forever no matter how much she'd like to.

Leaving the bathroom and placing her hand on the handle to the hotel room, and turned her head and looked back at a disappointed and confused Addison, "I'm sorry, I just can't…" and with that, her voice cracked and she left the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexie was lying in Mark's arms at his house which was completely empty once again. It was just the two of them. They were naked, and both completely silent. Lexie ran her hand over Mark's bare chest several times, a content look on both of their faces.

"So?" Mark paused and Lexie lifted her head to look up at him, "How was it?"

Lexie giggled, "Well, I don't have anything to compare it too," she paused, looking down at his chest for a moment before looking into his eyes once again, "but it was nice. You were so gentle, and I thank you for that."

"My pleasure, hot stuff," Mark smirked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

There was silence again as Lexie rested her head on Mark's chest again. She fiddled with the sheets before finally saying what was on her mind, "Mark…"

He closed his eyes, relaxing against the mattress, "Hm?" He asked, acknowledging her.

"I love you."

He could have sworn he felt himself stop breathing for a moment or two. He wasn't expecting that – and he didn't know if he could say it back. So… he didn't say anything. He forced a smile to form on his face, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to know what the expression on her face looked like as he simply kissed the top of her head in response to her confession.

* * *

There you go! A nice, long chapter for you. I will hopefully start updating a lot more now! Because I love reading everyone's reviews, so don't forget to do that. WINK WINK.


	22. Accidents Happen

I've been watching Private Practice and have fallen in love with Amelia's storyline – so I decided to add her into my little story for good. I really hope everyone enjoys! Don't forget to review, because reading them really do make my day!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Accidents Happen**

Derek and his seventeen year old younger sister Amelia walked through the doors of the high school together that morning. He looked a lot better than he had been since his father's murder, he was getting dressed instead of throwing on whatever before he left his house. He washed his hair again and took showers every day. Amelia, on the other hand, looked a little rough. Her eyeliner was smudged around her bloodshot eyes, her hair was greasy and not properly brushed. Derek glanced in her direction and she glanced in his, flashing him a quick smile, "So, where are all the hot dudes in this joint? Meredith told me there was a lot," she said bluntly.

The older sibling knew she was grieving, but he didn't like seeing her baby sister behave in this rebellious manner, she wasn't supposed to grow up. She wasn't supposed to know the pain in this cruel world. She was just… supposed to stay little and safe. "Not talkin', huh?" Amelia added, shrugging her slender shoulders and running her fingers through her long, brunette hair, "fine, that's cool. I'm gonna go find your girlfriend. The cafeteria's this way, right?" She glanced in Derek's direction again, but didn't give him time to answer, "Fuck it, I'll find it."

With that, she turned the corner with Derek following slowly behind. He hated seeing her like this.

* * *

"Hi, Amelia, how're you doing?" Meredith pulled the frail, pastel girl into a tight hug with a wide smile on her face.

Amelia kept her arms around her friend and smiled the same smile, "Actually," she paused, pulling out of the hug but keeping her hand on her upper arms, "I've never felt better."

"Really?" Meredith asked, confused, but not letting the smile fade from her expression. She glanced in Derek's direction who was sitting at the cafeteria table, not paying any attention as he ate his breakfast.

"Yeah," Amelia nodded, quickly taking a seat beside her big brother. The brunette looked at him – but he still gave her no eye contact. No contact whatsoever, and Meredith let her smile slowly fade as she watched the two of them. Something was wrong.

"So what are you doing here?" Meredith asked curiously.

Amelia looked down at her hands that she folded together on top of the table before letting out a quick sigh and shifting her gaze the her friend's, "Well, I just wanted a change. And my other school was pissing me off – way too preppy for my taste and the girls were nothing but bitches. The dudes were all too full of themselves to even find attractive and…. I don't know. Just… wanted a change. Get the fuck out of my everyday environment, ya know?"

Then Izzie and George approached the table and sat down on either side of Meredith, "Hey, another new kid," Izzie said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Izzie, George," Meredith paused, looking between the too before shifting her gaze to the brunette across the table, "this is Amelia Shepherd, Derek's sister."

"What's up?" Amelia added, nodded her head once at them.

"Nice to meet you," George and Izzie both responded.

"Right back at ya," Amelia rose from her seat, pulling her class schedule from her back pocket and waving it a couple of times, "I'll catch you all later. I'm gonna go learn where my classes are before they actually start. Don't wanna be late on my first day."

With that, she left the cafeteria, and Meredith looked at her boyfriend across the table whose eyes were fixated on his tray still, "Derek," she paused, getting his attention. He finally lifted his gaze to her, "what's wrong with her? She's acting… weird."

"She's high as a kite," Izzie chimed in with a half smirk on her face until she realized no one else was amused. Her smirk faded and she glanced at all the eyes looking at her now, "What? You couldn't tell?"

Derek looked a little shocked before an expression anger filled his features.

* * *

When Amelia was alone in the bathroom moments later, she checked underneath the stalls and all around the small room before taking a tiny baggy from the inside pocket of her black, leather jacket. Contained in the baggy were a total of six little pastel pink pills. Oxycodone. She glanced around her once more before removing one of the pills and popping it into her mouth, dry swallowing it.

* * *

"So have you talked to Alex yet?" George asked Izzie as they took their seats in their first our art class. He placed his backpack to the left of him on the floor, unzipping it and pulling out his notebook for the class before looking at the blonde across from him.

"Not yet," Izzie replied with a small sigh, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her light pink hoodie that was hiding her growing baby bump, "but I plan on it as soon as I see him today."

George nodded before remembering what had happened to him yesterday before Izzie got into a fight with that redheaded girl and a smile formed on his lips quickly, "Oh, guess what!" He whispered, leaning forward closer to his best friend, "I talked to April."

An excited grin was then plastered onto Izzie's features and she slapped the table gently, "Shut up. You did not."

"Oh, but I did."

"What'd you say?"

But before George was able to answer, the art room door opened and in walked the auburn haired, doe eyed student, clutching her books in front of her chest. George and Izzie fell silent, and quickly looked away from April as if she'd know they were talking about her by the expressions on their faces.

"She's looking at you," Izzie grinned as her green eyes shifted in the girl's direction.

"She is?"

"She totally is."

George turned his head to look over his shoulder, and as soon as he looked at April, the auburn haired girl looked away as quickly as their gaze met. George looked back at Izzie was a hopeful smile on his face, "Oh my God, she was."

Izzie grinned an even wider grin, "Go, George." She praised.

* * *

After first period was over with, Cristina had wondered where Owen was the entire class period. He didn't even answer her text messages. She put her phone away into the back pocket of her jeans as she stood from her desk and walked out of the class room to her locker across the hall.

"Hi again," she heard his familiar voice.

"What do you want, Avery?" She replied, her tone becoming annoyed.

"We aren't on a first name basis, Cristina?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to hers as he did the day before, trying to look as sexy as possible.

All she did was look at him, then shake her head to tell him 'no'.

"So what should I call you? Yang?"

She shook her head again, digging inside her locker before finding her art book, "Don't call me anything." She shut her locker, then turned away from him.

Jackson didn't leave her alone though, he quickly followed beside her, "Come on. What's your boyfriend got that I don't got?"

"A brain," the bitter student retorted with a smirk on her face as she looked back at him when he stopped in the middle of the hall. Giving him a gentle wave with her hand as she continued down the hall, all Jackson did was stand there and grin, checking her out with every step she took. He licked his caramel colored lips before turning and making his way to his own class.

* * *

All the while, Owen was standing at the end of the hall having come to school late after a dentist appointment and his phone had been turned off since he hadn't paid his phone bill for the month yet. He witnessed the whole scene – that "pretty boy" gawking at his girlfriend. He felt his jaw tighten as he watched Jackson Avery head into his next class.

* * *

Meredith headed to her Spanish class where she found an eager looking Lexie sitting in the desk beside hers. Since when did Lexie stop hating her she wondered? Meredith took a seat beside her sister and beside she was even able to greet her, Lexie blurted out, "I had sex with Mark," her tone was a whisper, and Meredith's eyebrows lifted as she didn't expect to hear that.

She had no words to say, and Lexie just sat there, waiting on the edge for her sister to say something. Anything, "Well?"

"Well…." Meredith started, but never finished.

"You have nothing to say?"

"How was it?" Meredith asked, not really caring for the answer, yet she didn't know what else to say in the moment.

Lexie cocked her head to the side slightly, then looked down at the surface of the desk, her cheeks turning the pastel pink on her pale complexion, "It- it was… okay, I guess. Good," she paused, shaking the thought of last night out of her head, "but that's not what I wanna talk to you about."

"Okay…" Meredith paused, anxiously waiting for Lexie to continue.

"I told him I loved him."

"You did _what_?" Meredith's eyes opened even wider, shaking her head at her naïve sibling, "Lexie… it's bad enough you slept with the guy. You told him you loved him too?"

"The thing is… he didn't say it back," Lexie said, looking as though she could cry at any moment, "Is that- that's not good, is it? He- he doesn't even care, does he?"

Meredith could see the pain growing in her expression and she reached out to place a hand on her forearm, "Lexie," she paused with a sigh, giving her arm a couple of comforting rubs but all the while knowing it wouldn't really be enough, "I can't tell you what goes on in Mark Sloan's mind. All I know is, I don't trust him. Even Derek doesn't trust him, and they're like brothers."

Lexie looked down at the surface of the desk again, running her fingers through her soft, brunette hair and letting out a deep sigh to keep from crying, "Maybe I should just end it then… God," she paused, closing her eyes, "I can't believe I even had sex with him. I'm such a retard."

"You're not, Lexie," Meredith shook her head, "lots of girls have fallen for Mark Sloan. They always get hurt. You can't blame yourself, you didn't know."

Lexie wiped her eyes before any tears could fall and she leaned back in her desk, "Would you mind if I stayed at your house tonight?"

Meredith wasn't expecting that. Though, she didn't expect _anything_ Lexie had said today. Taking a few moments to let the question sink in, she finally nodded her head and gave her sister's arm a squeeze, "If you want to, yeah… you can."

Lexie gave Meredith a gentle smile, and she smiled back before removing her hand from her arm. Then they did the Spanish assignment on the black board together.

* * *

"No way!" Teddy exclaimed in a loud whisper as she walked beside her lesbian friend in the school library. The librarian looked at both Teddy and Arizona with a scowl on her face, telling them to be quiet. Teddy gave the librarian an acknowledging nod before her and the shorter blonde walked behind and book shelf – not even bothering to look for books, "he caught you _naked_ in bed together?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, it was absolutely horrifying. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life."

"Well yeah, especially when you're like her forbidden girlfriend."

"I know," Arizona nodded once again, looking up at her friend, "He kicked her out of her house."

Teddy stopped in her tracks, and Arizona stopped beside her. A stunned look formed on her face, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, that'd be a crappy thing to joke about, Teddy," Arizona responded, "I just feel really bad. I feel like it's all my fault. I mean, Calliope still hasn't left me yet and I don't know whether to be flattered or what because…. It's like she's choosing me over her family. And I don't know what I'd do without my family, ya know? I should probably talk to her about what she wants, because if this isn't what she wants I would much rather her follow her heart. Even though… I love her."

Teddy nodded along with what Arizona was saying. She really did feel bad for her friend, it must have been hard, "So where's Callie staying now?"

"Oh, with me," Arizona answered, "she said it's the only place she can go. And my mom welcomed her with open arms. I love my mom, God, she's so cool."

"Yeah, she really is," Teddy responded. As they continued walking, a figure turned the corner and bumped directly into Teddy, causing the other student to drop their books.

"God, I'm sorry," the student told her, and when she looked up, Teddy saw that it was Addison. You could now cut the awkward tension with a knife around them as Addison bent over to grab her book from the floor. When she stood up, neither girl said anything.

Arizona just stood there, as baffled as ever as she looked between her friend and the redhead. A few more moments of them not talking, not giving each other eye contact, Addison finally turned and left the book she was going to check out on a table before leaving the library all together.

"Okay," Arizona paused, shifting her gaze from the library door to her tall, blonde friend, "_what_ was _that_? That was super awkward, I thought you guys were good?"

"I really don't wanna talk about it," Teddy exasperated, placing her hand on her forehead and closing her eyes as she now felt a headache coming on.

Then the bell rung, and Arizona groaned inwardly as she had to get to class, "Fine. But this isn't over. I'll call you later tonight because now I'm _dying_ to know." With that, Arizona sent a small, dimpled smile in Teddy's direction before waving her off and leaving the library.

* * *

Izzie left the school building to head out to the gym in the portable building, curious to see if that Reed bitch was flirting with her boyfriend again. As Izzie turned the corner, she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her hoodie again since it better helped hide her baby bump. When she looked up from the pavement, she noticed the redhead coming right for her, then Izzie stopped, getting prepared to throw another punch. But Reed didn't stop. She just gave the blonde an icy glare before passing her by on the pavement to head into the school building. Izzie grinned inwardly, satisfied that Reed didn't even stop to fight her. She must have been too scared to receive more of what she got the day before – and that lip looked pretty nasty. It was swollen twice its size today.

The pregnant sixteen year old made her way into the gym, then snuck into the boys' locker room. There were a few guys left inside, who whistled as she walked in, joking to themselves. They left the locker room and Izzie found Alex, slipping back on his t-shirt, "Hey," Alex told her with a growing smirk on his face, but the expression wasn't returned. She just stood there, and Alex knew she was pissed. About what, he wasn't sure, "what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know," Izzie bit back at him.

"No," Alex cocked an eyebrow, scoffing out a quick laugh, "I really don't."

"Maybe you should ask Reed."

He was still a little confused, the same expression on his face and Izzie rolled her eyes, knocking her head back to look at the ceiling briefly, "Ugh," she then averted her gaze back to her boyfriend's, "I saw you two flirting. Don't play stupid, Alex."

Alex felt his jaw tense up, as he hated being accused of things he didn't even do. His locker slammed shut, causing a loud echo to bounce off the walls of the locker room and even Izzie flinched hard at the startling sound, "Are you fucking kidding me, Izzie?" He let his voice rise into somewhat of a yell. Izzie could now see he was extremely pissed, and it confused her and almost scared her.

"Do you _really_ think I would have said all that crap to you in the trailer park if I was gonna go flirt with other chicks? Is that really the kind of guy you think I am? Listen, Iz, I know I fucked up once – but there wasn't a baby involved back then, or at least _I_ didn't know there was!" He approached his pregnant girlfriend, frowning the meanest frown she had ever seen – and she could also see so much emotion in his eyes that it almost tore her up inside, "You're having my kid, Izzie. _My__kid_. If I didn't wanna be a part of that I would have never told you I did. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't give a crap. Don't you see that?" With that, she pushed passed her and made his way out of the locker room, leaving Izzie there with tears starting to form in her eyes.

* * *

"I feel like I should get your mom something," Callie said as she lounged on the pink window seat in front of Arizona's bedroom window later that night, "you know, to say thank you."

Arizona let out a soft giggle, crossing her legs Indian style on her Hello Kitty bedspread, "Calliope, you've _said_ thank you – like _fifty_ times now. Trust me, my mom knows how much you appreciate what she's done for you."

"You think?"

"I _know_," the blonde nodded, patting the mattress as a signal she wanted her girlfriend beside her.

Callie got up from the window seat and approached the bed, "And… your mom's cool with me sleeping in the same bed as you?" The Latina was hesitant as she climbed onto the soft material and easing herself down beside the blonde.

"Yep," Arizona said with a quick nod, "my mom's not stupid. She already knows that we… ya know," a shade of pink washes over Arizona's pale cheeks, "and she's cool with it. She said she's actually _thankful_ it's a girl I'm sleeping with. I can't get pregnant," the blonde giggled again.

"I can't believe how amazing and cool your mom is. I wish _my_ family could be that way – or at least a little more understanding," the brunette let out a sigh, a look of sadness formed deep into her features and Arizona could plainly see it, which made her sad for her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, Calliope."

"It's not your fault."

"But-," Arizona paused, leaning back against her mattress and plopping her head onto her white pillow, "I feel like it is."

Callie looked down at her before shaking her head, "Don't."

Arizona's eyes met with the chocolate brown ones, "Don't?"

"It's _not_ your fault. _I_ love you. It's no one's fault but my father's. If he can't see how happy you make me then… I'm not going to be unhappy for him. Don't ever blame yourself for my father's mistakes, Arizona. Ever."

Arizona felt her smile return, a few tears of happiness stinging her deep blue eyes. She pulled Callie's arm, tugging her backwards onto the mattress with her before placing a loving kiss on her girlfriend's full lips, "I love you too."

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek just walked into his house and was welcomed by the sound of a door slamming as hard as it could possibly be slammed, causing him to jump slightly. "What's that about?" He asked his mother upon entering the kitchen.

"Oh," she sighed, sitting down at the island, holding a cup of hot tea in her hands, "Amelia. She wanted to go out with some friends to the movies tonight, but it's already ten o'clock. She knows I don't like her going out so late on a school night, so when I told her 'no' she… got upset and stormed into her bedroom."

"Hmm," Derek replied, witnessing how Amelia's behavior was upsetting their mother. He didn't like it. She had been through enough, "I'll go talk to her."

"Maybe we should just give her some space."

"I have something I want to talk to her about anyway," he paused, giving his mother a small smile, "Good night, mom."

"Night, Derek."

Derek made his way upstairs and down the hall to his sister's bedroom before gently knocking on the door, "Amelia," he called to her through the wood.

"Go away, Derek!" She screamed.

Derek tried to turn the handle, but she had locked the door.

"Amelia."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Something was thrown into the door, causing Derek to move backwards with the thud. Shaking his head in disappointment, he decided to give Amelia a little space but he'd definitely be having a talk with her tomorrow.

* * *

Amelia was coming down from her high with only one Oxi left. A single, little pale, pink pill that she knew wouldn't last her the entire night. Fucking parents. She needed to leave, to go score some more drugs. To make the pain vanish. About an hour later, when Amelia couldn't stand it anymore, she pulled her last pill from her pocket and placed it on her dresser. Looking around the room, she found a metal candle holder that she slammed into the pill, crushing it to dust. She lined up that dust with her long expired library card before bending over and snorting the Oxycodone up her nostril. She heard that if you snort it, you'll get high almost instantly. With a smile on her face, Amelia soon learned that that was definitely a true statement.

An idea popped into a brain. Amelia left her room once everyone was asleep around midnight, then headed downstairs. A large smile of satisfaction formed on her lips when she spotted Derek's car keys through her blurred vision hung up on the hook by the front door. She removed them, then left her house, shutting the door gently behind her. Proud of herself, she quickly got into her brother's car and started it up – hoping no one heard the engine in the house.

Amelia pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sent her friend a quick text. 'Hey, is that party still happening? I'm on my way. I've got 50 on me, how much will that get me?'

Her thumb pressed the send button and she dropped her phone into the cup holder before pulling out of the driveway. Amelia's head was swimming and her vision was blurred, and as she drove down the dark Seattle streets, she felt herself dozing off. With a hard shake of her head, she forced herself to stay awake – clutching the wheel tightly. But she wasn't strong enough. Her eyes fell, her head dropped and the wheel turned. The car smashed into a tree not long after.

* * *

Sorry that took a little while. My girlfriend and I just moved into our new apartment and we don't have internet yet. But I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think.


	23. Relationships Never Last

Wow, so it definitely has been a while since I've updated. Things are gonna change drastically in this story to somewhat mirror what is currently happening in the show. I'm going to apologize to all Alex/Izzie shippers now, but what is about to happen to them, you're not going to like.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Relationships Never Last**

Witnesses who detected the accident managed to call an ambulance for the badly injured, unconscious Amelia Shepherd. The hospital contacted her mother as soon as they could, and her and Derek quickly made there way there. Derek was worried, and angry—but above anything, he felt guilty. He should have protected her better. Now he'd lost his father and the doctors informed them that Amelia was in critical condition. Derek called Meredith who managed to drive down to the hospital as soon as she was told what happened.

Derek and his mother sat in the E.R. waiting room when Meredith made her way through the automatic sliding doors, "What happened?" She asked, a look of concern plastered across her features as she took a seat beside him.

"They took her into emergency surgery," his mother stated, looking as though she's been crying.

"She got into a car accident. They found traces of oxicodone in her system," he said, looking at his girlfriend with an expression that confirmed both of their suspicions and Izzie's observation, "I'm so stupid."

"It isn't your fault, Der—"

"Yes it is!" He cut her off, slightly raising his voice, causing other people in the room to look in his direction. He lowered his voice, taking in a deep breath and releasing it, "Yes it is. I should've been looking out for her. I never should've taken my eyes off of her—I knew how unstable she's become since dad died."

Meredith didn't know what to say or how to comfort him with words in this moment, so she simply took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. They shared this moment in silence as they awaited news from Amelia's surgeons.

* * *

"Mom, you can't do this!" Izzie screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"I have no choice, Cricket!" She exclaimed back at her daughter, a look of sympathy on her face.

"But I'm pregnant—"

"Exactly! You're pregnant," she paused, letting her voice become softer as Izzie broke down into sobs. The redhead wondered if she should walk over and comfort her daughter or if she should simply stay put, "and I don't want to live in this trailer park forever. If I take this job, we can move someplace better. Bigger. You might even be able to keep your baby."

With that, Izzie's brows furrowed and she looked up at her mother, "What do you mean?"

"Well, darling, you didn't _actually_ think you were _keeping_ this baby after it was born, did you?"

The look on Izzie's face clearly said otherwise.

"Oh, dear," her mother paused, shaking her head, "you'd never be able to properly care for it here."

"But I have Alex—"

"_Alex_," the redhead snorted, sounding almost amused at the thought, "as if _Alex_ could care for a child, he can barely care for _you_. Now, we're leaving by the end of this week, Cricket. You can fight me as long as you must, dear, but it's happening. I'm taking that job in Los Angeles."

With that, her mother left the room, leaving a broken Izzie sitting on the couch, a mess of sobs.

* * *

George was fast asleep in his warm bed when he heard his ringtone, Izzie's ringtone, and his phone buzzed against the wood surface of his nightstand. With a snort, he awakened, rubbing his eyes as the harsh light from his phone burned into his eyes. He clumsily picked it up and put it to his ear, "Iz.. do you realize what time—"

"Geroge," she said weakly, and he could tell immediately that something was wrong.

"Izzie… what's up?" He asked, becoming more lucid as he rose into a sitting position on the bed.

"I—I—" her sobs overcame her again, and she was unable to finish her sentence.

"I'm coming over. Hang on," he hung up the phone, out of bed and dressed in less than two minutes as he snuck out of his house and walked down the block to Izzie's trailer park where she was sitting out on her front porch. He hurried down the gravel driveway, stopping in front of her. He was out of breath, as if he ran as quickly as he could to her aide, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby?"

"I'm moving," she said, which was followed by another sob, which she tried her best to choke back.

George was utterly confused now, and he finally took a seat beside her on the top step of her porch, "Moving? What—what do you mean moving?"

"Moving, that's exactly what I mean, George," she managed to say, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands vigorously, "my mom's making me move… she got a job. She said we'll be making more money, so I can possibly keep my baby…"

George fell silent, his stomach tying itself up into knots. He looked at the gravel, asking the first thing that came to mind, "Where?" His voice was weak.

"Los Angeles," she whimpered.

George's head jerked in Izzie's direction, a look of disbelief on his expression.

"What am I gonna tell Alex? What am I gonna do?" She slowly began to sob once more.

"Alex?" George paused, looking back down, "What about _me_? What—" he paused, fighting away his own emotions, "what am I gonna do here without you? How am I supposed to survive the taunting without you there to back me up? How am I even suppose to talk to April again without you to push me? What—what am _I_ gonna do?"

Izzie's brows furrowed slightly, and she backed away from George a bit, "This isn't _about_ you, George. This is about _me_. This is about my _baby_, and how it's never gonna meet its father! I can't believe you're being so selfish!"

With that, she stood from the steps and stormed back into her trailer.

"Izzie!" He pleaded, but she never came back out, leaving him no choice but to go back home. Before he got into bed, he left her a text message:

_I'm sorry, Iz. That was selfish of me, you're right. I'm just… I'm gonna miss you. More than you can even imagine._

* * *

Cristina's parents were away for the week and she decided to have an impromptu party that night, and regardless of how early students were to be up the next morning, it was a pretty good turn out. Who needs sleep anyway, right? Her friends invited their friends, friends who Cristina didn't even really know—but the house was big enough for everyone and at the moment, Cristina was too drunk to care about who was there. Except for Owen. He hadn't shown up yet and he wasn't answering her texts or phone calls. It was making her a bit anxious, and even more so, annoyed.

* * *

"Oh, God—I shouldn't be here. I'm gonna get in so much trouble if my parents find out I went to a party," April panicked softly.

Reed placed a hand on her shoulder, "They think you're spending the night at my house, stop worrying. Have a few drinks, dance a little. Stop being so… _you_. _Please_."

"Anybody seen Yang anywhere?" Jackson asked as he stepped forward to the pair of girls.

"No, we haven't seen your girlfriend anywhere. She's probably passed out drunk somewhere—she started drinking before the party even started," Reed rolled her eyes and she scoped out the place for any hot guys—namely Alex Karev. But her eyes fell upon someone _else_ who caught her attention. "Well, well, well, who have we got here?" She smirked, walking up to the guy, leaving April all by her lonesome in the crowded room.

"Wait, Reed… don't leave me," she said, but it was too late. Reed's attention was gone.

* * *

"Hello, gorgeous," Reed said, stopping in front of Mark Sloan, "what's your name?"

Mark smirked down at the shorter girl, leaning his shoulder against the mantel of the fireplace, "A little forward for such a little girl, aren't we?"

"Believe me, I'm no little girl," she said, lust obvious in her eyes, "it's okay. I don't have to know your name. I just have one more question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Do you wanna go upstairs with me?"

Mark leaned forward, his cheek brushing passed Reed's to whisper into her ear, "I'm not interested, sweetheart. But thanks for the offer."

* * *

Lexie had gotten the invite from Meredith earlier that day, so she decided to go just to check it out. Maybe Mark would be there. God, did she even want to see Mark right now? What would she say to him if she _did_ see him? Just as she thought that, her gaze met up with the sight that broke her heart. Mark and some redhead from across the room. He had that devilish smirk on his face. Was he flirting with her? He noticed her lean forward, and in her line of vision, it looked as though Mark kissed the girl on the cheek.

As Mark pulled back from the whisper, he caught sight of Lexie watching him from across the room. The look on his face made his stomach flip. _Oh God_. Lexie turning on her heels and started heading promptly for the door, and without another word to Reed, Mark took off after her, pushing through the crowd of people.

"Lexie!" He shouted once he got outside, stopping Lexie at the end of the driveway, "that's not what it looked like!"

She turned around, tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke with brokenness and anger in her shaky tone, "I don't care, Mark! I should've listened to Meredith! She was right about you."

She turned back toward the street once more, and Mark felt himself sprint toward her, grabbing onto her wrist gently to get her to stop, "I love you." He blurted, surprising the both of them.

Lexie froze, but then she realized that he was probably just lying to her. She yanked her wrist away, not daring to look back at him, "Tell it to somebody who _cares_."

Mark felt a pain in his heart in that moment. This must be what he made girls feel like. This must be what a broken heart feels like. He watched Lexie walk down the street until she was inside of her own house, and he made his way back inside. A look of guilt, sadness, and self-frustration on his face, he scoped out Reed. Once he found her, he took her by the hand and led her upstairs, "C'mon." She didn't object.

* * *

Upstairs in her parents' master bedroom, she tried Owen's phone one more time with no answer. That was when she realized that Meredith hadn't arrived yet either. She dialed Meredith's number and it rang a couple of times before she heard a voice in the doorway. She jumped, hanging up the phone, thinking it might be Owen. But she was highly disappointed when she looked and noticed Jackson standing there with that smug look on his face.

"Oh… Avery," Cristina slurred in her drunken state, disappointment in her tone.

"Cristina," he smirked, entering the room further.

"Who invited _you_?"

"Reed and April."

"Who invited _them_?" She made a face, looking over at him as she took another swig of the beer in her hand.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" He kept walking closer until he was literally a foot away, and Cristina felt herself take a step back until her back touched the wall.

"That's none of your business," she said, and she felt a small half grin form on her lips as Jackson filled the space between them.

"I'm tired of this cat and mouse thing we've got going on here. Just… let me…" his words trailed off as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She actually let her lips react for a moment, kissing him back for what seemed like an eternity until she finally forced herself to sober up for a moment and make sense of what she was doing. But before she was able to pull away and give him the slap on the face she fully intended on doing, she heard, "What the fuck is this?" It was Owen.

* * *

**BEFORE OWEN ARRIVED AT THE PARTY**

Owen had gotten a call from Teddy earlier that evening, and he had spent some time with her and her place.

"I really like her—or… well, I _thought_ I did. Maybe I was just…" Teddy didn't finish her sentence, she just shook her head and looked away from Owen.

"Maybe you were just what?"

She let her hazel orbs come up and meet his blue ones, speaking after a moment of just staring into his eyes, "Maybe I was just trying to do something totally out of character for myself to… to try and get over you."

Owen ripped his eyes from hers and he looked down, "You're gonna have to try harder. It doesn't mean you… go try out lesbianism, because that _clearly_ isn't for you," he offered her a small smirk, not able to make direct eye contact, "you're just gonna have to find someone… someone who's not me. A guy who can make you feel the way I apparently make you feel."

"There is no one," she forced a smile on her face to keep from crying.

There was a long silence after that.

"I think I'm going to leave. I'm gonna ask my parents if I—if I can just transfer to a different school. So I don't have to see you every day."

Owen felt a tinge of sadness appear on his face, "But, Teddy, I—"

"Don't. Seeing you every day, and not being able to _have_ you. It's killing me."

Owen sighed, looking down at the floor again.

"I love you, Owen."

He didn't stick around to talk more after that. He couldn't bare the thought of losing his best friend in the entire world.

* * *

Once Reed ditched April, the shy, auburn-haired girl didn't stay at that party for too long. Some jerk spilled his drink on her, and that was it. What was she going to do now? She couldn't go home with beer on her shirt. Her parents would kill her. She walked down the street, wondering if she should just wait it out in Reed's backyard until Reed was finished at the party, or if she should just risk it and go home.

* * *

George couldn't get back to sleep after not hearing anything from Izzie. So he got up and headed outside once more. He didn't get very far, though, as soon as he noticed a distressed looking April walking down the sidewalk. He swallowed his nerves after realizing that Izzie probably wouldn't care to see him right now away, then spoke up loud enough for April to hear him across the street, "April…"

The doe-eyed girl peered up, wondering herself if she should stop and talk to this boy… who that she was pretty… or if she should just keep walking.

"Is everything okay?"

She simply nodded her head, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. That was when she realized she couldn't go home. Not like this. She stopped, and then made her way across the street and stopped in front of George, "Actually… everything's not okay."

* * *

"Callie," Arizona's mother called for the Latina as she sat at her dining room table. She knew the girls were still awake. She could hear the two of them talking upstairs.

Callie made her way down not long after she was called, with her blonde girlfriend trailing behind her, "Yes, Mrs. Robbins?"

"Sit down," she said politely, which began to make both Callie and Arizona quite nervous.

"I won't leave you with this horrid anticipation you must be feeling, so I'm just going to tell you," she paused, looking her daughter's girlfriend directly in her eyes, "I would like to speak with your father."

Callie and Arizona shared a look, then they looked back at her mother, "W-What?"

"He's your father, honey. He'll want to know that ever thing is okay. I just want to have an adult conversation with him, and let him know that I'll be happy to keep you for as long as you need to stay here."

"I—I don't think that's a good idea, Mrs. Robbins," Callie stuttered.

"Yeah, her dad's… kind of a hard person to talk to."

"So be it. If he doesn't want to hear from me, I'll politely leave."

Callie and Arizona both just looked at each other once more, anxiety on their features before both nodding in agreement.

* * *

I know it's rough. It's been a while since I updated, but I really love this story and all the love you guys have for it. So I'm definitely going to continue it! Read & review! Thanks, loves!


End file.
